BLURRED LINE (MEANIE)
by scriptakid
Summary: MEANIE, Kim Mingyu, Jeon Wonwoo. DIA HITAM, AKU PUTIH.
1. Preambule

Disclaimer:

Kesamaan nama dan tokoh tentu saja disengaja karena ini kan fanfiction. Tapi kalo ada kesamaan cerita mungki perlu diteliti lagi, ini hasil usaha mikir Mamah sendiri kok.

Genre: Apa ya? Romance kali, Sedih juga sih dikit, Ya gitu deh, Yaoi dong pastinya.

Rated: M++++++, nggak deng canda.

Main Cast: JWW, KMG, MEANIE, JEON WONWOO-Kesayangan Mamah, Kim Mingyu-Anak pungutnya Mamah. de el el

Kuy dibaca! gas yang kenceng! Review? harus dong.

* * *

 **Preambule**

* * *

 **-~(o.0.o)~-**

Dia hitam, Aku putih. Ah, tidak, aku tidak sedang membicarakan warna kulit. Maksudku, aku dan dia hidup dalam dunia yang berbeda. Ah, aku takut kau salah menangkap apa yang sedang kubicarakan, biar ku ulangi. Aku dan dia masih hidup. Kami hidup dibumi yang sama-sama sedang kita pijak ini, bumi yang sama dengan yang sedang kau tinggali saat ini. Hanya saja, aku dan dia memiliki dunia yang berbeda.

Aku, Jeon Wonwoo, begitulah mereka menyebut diriku, adalah anak yang terlahir dari keluarga yang biasa-biasa saja, tak ada yang spesial. Aku dan keluargaku termasuk keluarga yang taat beribadah, ya sebut saja aku anak baik-baik. Walaupun aku jarang tersenyum dan cenderung bersikap dingin, tapi jauh didalam hatiku, aku sangat suka berbagi dan berderma. Aku senang melakukan kegiatan sosial. _Sophomore_ disalah satu kampus terkenal di Korea Selatan dengan program studi Psikologi. Aku menyukai buku, sangat menyukainya. Aku tak berkeberatan dipanggil sebagai kutu buku, anak culun, kurang pergaulan, _si cupu,_ atau bahkan _si muka datar_.

Dia, Kim Mingyu, begitulah mereka memanggilnya, adalah anak yang terlahir dari keluarga kaya-raya, tapi, sayang prilakunya sangatlah buruk. Ia senang menghambur-hamburkan uang dengan mengadakan pesta yang tidak jelas, merokok, dan mabuk-mabukan. Senang menindas yang lemah dan mem _-bully_ orang-orang yang tidak disukainya, tak ada yang berani melawan ataupun melaporkannya. Ya, asal kau tahu saja, orang tuanya termasuk donatur dikampusku. Dia memang tampan, pintar, populer, atletis, pandai bermusik, dan banyak digandrungi oleh kaum hawa, oh tidak hanya kaum hawa, bahkan sebagian kaum adampun banyak yang menginginkannya, agar lebih mudah mendeskripsikannya sebut saja ia sempurna, kecuali _attitude_ nya. Asal kau tahu saja, Kim Mingyu adalah _freshman_ dikampusku, dia mengambil jurusan Manajemen, atas usul ayahnya.

Oh! ada satu hal penting yang aku lupakan. Meskipun aku ini anak yang kurang pergaulan dan wajahku memang sangat cocok untuk ditindas, tapi Kim Mingyu dan komplotannya tak pernah menindasku. Apa kau bisa menebak alasannya?

Tepat!

Karena Kim Mingyu adalah kekasihku. Lucu bukan? Dunia kami sangatlah bertolak belakang, tapi kami bisa saling mencintai.

Batas antara duniaku dan dunianya memang sangatlah jelas, tapi cinta mengaburkannya begitu saja. Aku mencintainya, _sangat sangat mencintainya_ , begitupula dengannya. Ah kau pasti tidak percaya, tak apalah. Kau boleh memanggilku _narsis_ , ataupun _self-centered_.

Aku pernah mendengar "Kau tak perlu menjelaskan siapa dirimu, karena orang yang membencimu takkan pernah memercayainya, dan orang yang mencintaimu, tak membutuhkan penjelasanmu." Tapi, aku tak bisa menyimpan cerita ini sendiri, aku ingin kalian juga mengetahuinya, terlepas kalian mencintaiku atau membenciku, aku akan tetap menceritakannya.


	2. Pasal1

**Pasal 1**

* * *

"Ah seperti biasa, anak itu banyak sekali tingkah" gumamku dalam hati ketika melihat kekasihku, Kim Mingyu sedang menindas seorang anak berkacamata dan bertubuh mungil. Mingyu yang sadar aku memerhatikannya segera meninggalkan teman-temannya yang masih asik _bermain-main_ dengan anak itu. Mingyu berjalan santai kearahku dengan senyum manisnya yang membuat semburat merah diwajahku muncul secara tiba-tiba. Untung saja, jarak aku berdiri dengannya cukup jauh, jadi aku cukup yakin kalau ia pasti tidak melihat wajahku yang memerah. Kalau ia sampai tahu, mau disimpan dimana gelarku yang terkenal sebagai _ice prince_. Aku kembali menata ekspresi wajahku dan berusaha bersikap senatural mungkin.

Mingyu melihat jam tangannya, kemudian melihat kearahku dengan tatapan tidak percaya.

"Pagi sekali kau datang. Apa kau sangat merindukan kekasih tampanmu ini?"

Hari ini hari senin, kelasku baru akan dimulai pukul 9 dan sekarang masih pukul 8 kurang lima belas. Mingyu memang tahu semua jadwal kelasku, begitupula denganku, aku tahu semua jadwal kelasnya.

"Hanya didalam mimpimu aku merindukanmu. Menyingkirlah! Aku sedang banyak tugas." Aku memukul lembut kepala Mingyu dengan kertas-kertas kuisioner tugas yang sedang kupegang. Hei, apa kau melihatnya? Aku, Jeon Wonwoo _si cupu_ memukul kepala seorang Kim Mingyu, ini adalah prestasi terhebat, aku merasa diatas angin sekarang. Mingyu hanya mengerang kecil sambil mengusap-usap kepalanya, kemudian aku berbalik dan meninggalkannya. Belum sempat aku melangkah, tangan Mingyu sudah menggenggam tanganku. Akupun menoleh kebelakang.

"Ada apalagi? Selesaikan saja urusanmu dengan teman-temanmu itu, aku tidak mau mengganggumu." Kataku sarkastik. Aku memang mencintai Kim Mingyu, tapi bukan berarti aku dapat membenarkan setiap tindakannya. Aku tetap tidak menyukainya ketika ia dan teman-temannya menindas orang lain.

"Kau marah? Ayolah, aku hanya bersenang-senang. Lihat, aku sudah tidak _bermain_ dengan anak itu lagi, aku disini bersamamu sekarang, ayo aku temani sarapan, kau pasti belum sarapankan?" Kata Mingyu menjelaskan sambil menatapku dengan tatapan _sok imut_ yang sangat tidak cocok diwajahnya, dan aku hanya bisa tersenyum kecil, dan ya, kau tahu, jauh dilumbung hatiku, meleleh.

"Kau ada kelas jam 8, Kim- _hitam -_ Mingyu. Aku sendiri saja ke kantin, lagipula aku banyak tugas. Nanti, kau malah bosan karena aku tidak memerhatikanmu."

Senang rasanya bisa mengejek pacar sendiri. Kalau kalian sudah punya pacar mungkin kalian bisa mengerti rasa senangku seperti apa, kalau kalian belum punya, kusarankan sebaiknya segera cari pacar. Tapi, jangan berharap bisa mendapatkan Mingyuku, karena dia takkan pernah berpaling dariku. Oh iya, kenapa aku memanggilnya hitam, karena Mingyu memiliki kulit yang lebih gelap dariku. Aku tak bermaksud rasis, _toh_ aku dan dia sama-sama berwajah oriental. Hanya kontras warna kulit kami yang cukup berbeda.

"Baiklah, sepertinya kau memang tidak ingin bersamaku, hyung." Mingyu menundukan wajahnya sambil merenguskan bibirnya.

Ayolah, Kim Mingyu. Aku tidak akan masuk dalam _genjutsu_ [1] murahanmu itu.

"Berhentilah merajuk, kau sangat tidak cocok. Sudah sana pergi kekelas, atau kau mau aku memblokir semua panggilanmu selama satu minggu?"

Bagaimana mungkin aku membiarkannya membolos kuliah hanya untuk menemaniku makan. Pacar macam apa aku ini, kalau sampai itu terjadi. Aku mencoba sedikit mengancamnya agar ia menurut, padahal aku juga tidak akan sanggup memblokirnya, sehari tanpa kabar darinya saja aku sudah uring-uringan dikasur, bagaimana kalau seminggu? Mungkin aku sudah meraung-raung tidak jelas sambil meneriakkan namanya. Diam kalian! dan jangan berkomentar! kalian kan tidak punya pacar, jadi kalian pasti tidak bisa merasakan yang namanya 'kerinduan yang mendalam'.

Mingyu yang mendengar pernyataanku membelalakan matanya dan segera menghambur kedalam kelasnya. Aku hanya bisa tersenyum kecil sambil memerhatikan punggungnya yang semakin lama semakin menjauh.

 _Oh ada sebagian detail kecil yang tidak aku ceritakan, jadi begini, tepat sebelum Mingyu pergi ke kelasnya, ia tiba-tiba mencium pipiku, belum sempat aku memukulnya dia sudah jauh dari jangkauan. Ingat! Tolong rahasiakan ini, jangan sampai ada yang tahu, akan sangat memalukan kalau banyak yang tahu._

Ah, manisnya kekasihku kalau jadi anak penurut seperti ini. Ucapku didalam hati.

Kemudian, aku segera melangkahkan kakiku menuju kantin. Cacing-cacing diperutku sudah berteriak meminta nutrisinya. Aku ini kurus, dan sulit sekali untuk menaikan berat badan. Ibuku senang sekali mengejekku cacingan, kalau sudah begitu aku hanya bisa diam saja, sambil bergumam aku kuruskan karena gen Ibu.

Aku sedang malas untuk makan-makanan yang berat, aku hanya mengambil satu kotak susu instan, dan satu buah roti keju. Kemudian mencari _spot_ tempat duduk yang cukup hening, aku butuh konsentrasi, karena _deadline_ tugasku jatuh pada esok hari sebelum jam makan siang. Setelah beberapa detik mataku menyapu seisi kantin, aku menemukan tempat duduk yang aku rasa cukup strategis.

Lembar demi lembar kuisioner yang sudah terisi aku sortir berdasarkan usia responden. Oh, aku masih membutuhkan lebih banyak responden lagi, kalau hanya segini kuisionerku tidak bisa kuanggap valid. Gumamku dalam hati. Tiba-tiba seseorang menepuk pundakku dari belakang.

"Nu" Katanya sambil mengagetkanku.

Aku berbalik dan melihat senyum laki-laki yang sudah sangat lama sekali menjadi sahabatku. Lee Seokmin.

"Duduklah!" aku menginstruksikannya untuk duduk disebelahku sambil menepuk-nepuk ringan kursinya.

"Ada angin apa yang membawamu kekampus sepagi ini." Kata Seokmin sambil mengalihkan pandangannya pada kertas-kertas yang berserakan dimejaku. "ah tak perlu kau jawab, aku sudah tahu jawabannya." Imbuh Seokmin sambil melihat-lihat lembar kuisionerku yang sudah ku sortir rapi.

"Ya! Seokmin. Aku sudah menyortir kuisionerku, jangan kau rusak." Kataku sedikit ketus.

Seokmin hanya tertawa kecil sambil meminta maaf kemudian merapikan kuisionerku kembali. Aku mencoba mencicil analisisku dari kuisioner yang hanya beberapa buah saja, setidaknya saat aku mendapatkan responden yang lebih banyak aku hanya tinggal mempertajamnya saja. Seokmin lebih banyak diam sambil mengerjakan tugasnya juga, kami satu jurusan, namun tugas kami berbeda. Seokmin lebih kearah studi literatur, jadi ia hanya perlu ke perpustakan dan menganalisis topik yang ia inginkan, sedangkan aku malah _sok_ memilih topik yang sedikit merepotkan, karena aku harus menyebarkan kuisioner.

"Nu, sudah jam 9 kurang, sebaiknya kita ke kelas." Kata Seokmin mengingatkan.

Aku hanya mengangguk kemudian berjalan mengikuti Seokmin.

Sepanjang kelas aku tidak bisa berkonsentrasi, aku terus kepikiran bagaimana cara mendapatkan responden yang lebih banyak lagi. Sekitar pukul 10 Mingyu mengirimkan pesan singkat ke ponselku.

 _From: Kim Mingyu_

 _Text: Makan siang denganku_

Ajakan macam apa ini? Ini lebih seperti perintah daripada mengajakku untuk makan siang.

Pesan singkat Mingyu setidaknya membuatku senyum-senyum kecil didalam kelas, paling tidak rasa bosanku terobati hanya karena pesan menyebalkannya.

 _To: Kim Mingyu_

 _Text: Tidak mau_

Aku sempat ragu untuk menyentuh _icon_ kirim, aku khawatir nanti dia malah cemberut, tapi, ah sudahlah tak ada salahnya menggodanya sekali-kali.

"Berhentilah tersenyum seperti orang gila, kita sedang di kelas." Kata Seokmin yang sedari tadi memerhatikan tingkah anehku didepan layar ponsel.

Aku tidak menggubris pernyataan Seokmin dan tetap asyik berkirim pesan dengan Mingyu. Obrolan kamipun semakin tedak jelas kemana arahnya, yang pada akhirnya aku menyerah dengan senang hati untuk dibawa Mingyu kesebuah restauran dekat kampus.

Kuliah telah selesai dan tepat saat aku keluar ruangan, Kim-hitam-Mingyu sudah berada didepan kelasku.

Tanpa basa-basi Mingyu menyeret lenganku dengan kasar dan tidak membiarkanku untuk sekadar _say goodbye_ pada sahabatku Seokmin.

"Kenapa buru-buru sekali sih?" Protesku pada Mingyu.

"Tak apa, aku hanya merindukanmu."

Astaga, dasar anak tak tahu malu. Ucapan spontannya benar-benar membuat pipiku merona, aku harus tenang. Kendalikan dirimu, Jeon Wonwoo. Mingyu adalah pembual ulung, jangan percaya kata-katanya. Aku mengucapkan kata-kata tersebut berulang-ulang didalam hati, seperti sebuah mantra. Aku kehabisan kata-kata, aku hanya diam dan mengikutinya kearah parkiran tempat ia meletakkan motor _sport_ nya.

Sebenarnya aku belum terlalu lapar, aku sarapan sekitar pukul 8, walaupun aku hanya makan roti dan sekotak susu, aku masih cukup kenyang. Apalagi sekarang baru pukul 11 lewat.

 **~~~(o0o)~~~**

"Hyung kau mau makan apa?" Kata Mingyu yang sedang membuka menu makanan.

"Aku nanti saja, Gyu. Kau pesan duluan saja." Jawabku sekadarnya sambil terus memerhatikan layar laptop dan kuisioner-kuisionerku.

Mingyu sepertinya sedikit kesal karena aku mengabaikannya. Mingyu menghampiriku dan menutup laptopku secara tiba-tiba, kemudian mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajahku. Sedetik, dua detik, wajahku lagi-lagi memerah. Ah, Kim Mingyu memang benar-benar tampan, coba kau ada diposisiku sekarang, mungkin kau sudah terkena serangan jantung. Aku yang ingin marah, seketika mereda.

"Hyung, bisakah kita nikmati waktu kita yang hanya kurang dari 2 jam ini untuk bersama?" pintanya dengan mata yang berbinar.

Kesadaranku sempat hilang, dan tak tahu mau berkata apa. Tapi egoku masih cukup besar untuk menghalau pesona, Kim Mingyu.

"Menyingkirlah Kim Mingyu, kau bau rokok."

"Maaf, hyung." Kata Mingyu lesu.

Mingyu kembali ketempat duduknya dengan wajah yang ditekuk. Ah, aku jadi kasihan padanya.

"Gyu, maaf, aku tak bermaksud. Aku sedang ada tugas, dan aku sedang bingung bagaimana mendapatkan responden yang lebih banyak untuk kuisionerku. Sedangkan tugas ini harus dikumpul besok sebelum jam makan siang." Kataku mencoba memberinya sedikit pengertian.

"Kusioner apa? Berapa banyak responden yang kau butuhkan? Aku bisa membantumu, hyung." Kata Mingyu bersemangat.

"Kuisioner untuk kulih Psikometri, aku butuh minimal 100 responden, dan aku baru mendapatkan sekitar 25 responden dalam seminggu ini." Jelasku pada Mingyu.

"Pesankan aku _green tea_ , Gyu." Pintaku pada Mingyu.

Mingyupun memanggil pramusaji dan memesan makanan dan minuman.

"Apa kau punya kuisioner dalam bentuk digitalnya, hyung? Semcam _googleform_ [2]?"

"Iya, ada. Aku sempat membuatnya, tapi tak ada yang mau mengisinya, hanya sekitar 10 responden yang datanya valid." Jelasku pada Mingyu.

"Berikan aku _link_ nya." Pinta Mingyu.

"Hah? Untuk apa?"

"Biar aku yang menyebarkan."

"Tidak usah, Gyu. Aku bisa menyelesaikannya sendiri."

Aku lebih suka mengerjakan tugas dengan usahaku sendiri, aku tahu Mingyu hanya ingin membantu menyebarkan kuisionerku, tapi, aku merasa seperti 'memanfaatkan' kepopuleran pacarku untuk keuntungan pribadiku. Tidak, aku bukanlah orang yang seperti itu. _You know, I have such a pride._

"Berhentilah keras kepala, Jeon Wonwoo, dan berikan _link_ nya sekarang."

Oke, ini adalah salah satu ekspresi Mingyu yang sedikit tidak aku sukai, ekspresi yang mengisyaratkan dominasinya terhadap diriku. Ekspresi yang seolah-olah ingin mengukuhkan posisinya sebagai…., ehm, itu _lho?_ Kau tahu kan maksudku? Ah, lupakan.

Aku membuka kembali laptopku dan mencoba membuka _link_ kuisionerku, kemudian mengirimkannya ke ponsel Mingyu.

"Hyung apa semua orang bisa mengisi kuisioner ini? Atau ada kriteria khusus?" Tanya Mingyu sambil mengetikan sesuatu dilayar ponselnya.

"Tidak ada kriteria khusus, asalkan ia mahasiswa dikampus kita dan usianya berada pada rentang 18 hingga 25 tahun." Jelasku pada Mingyu.

Tidak sampai 10 menit ponsel Mingyu dibanjiri notifikasi orang-orang yang memberikan komentar pada laman statusnya.

"Ah, maaf hyung. Aku lupa men- _silent_ ponselku."

Aku hanya mengangguk sejenak sambil menyesap _green tea_ yang kupesan tadi.

"Kurasa sekarang kau sudah bisa menutup laptop dan menyimpan lembar kuisionermu itu." Kata Mingyu memberi perintah.

"Iya, bawel. Pesankan aku _tteokbokki_." Gantian aku yang memberikan perintah.

Akhirnya kami makan bersama dengan tenang sambil mengulang-ulang percakapan yang sebenarnya sudah dibahas di _chat_ tadi pagi, tapi anehnya aku tak merasa bosan sama sekali. Ah, mungkin memang ini yang dinamakan cinta. Tak peduli seberapa menyebalkan leluconnya, tetap saja kau akan tertawa bahagia, atau paling tidak kau mencoba untuk tertawa. Tak perlu kau ingatkan, aku sadar diri _kok_. Aku tahu, aku adalah si pembuat lelucon yang payah. Tapi, Mingyuku tak pernah protes dan tetap tertawa dengan leluconku. Jadi, kalau kalian berharap Mingyu akan memutuskanku karena _jokes_ murahanku, itu tidak akan pernah terjadi. Tidak dalam ratusan atau bahkan ribuan tahun sekalipun. Mimpi saja kalian!

"Malam ini menginap saja diapartemenku." Tawar Mingyu ketika hendak meninggalkan restauran.

"Oke." Jawabku singkat.

 **~~~(o0o)~~~**

[1] Dalam anime/manga Naruto, Genjutsu dikenal sebagai teknik ilusi, teknik ini tidak menyerang secara fisik akan tetapi mengganggu panca indra dari sikorban dengan menciptakan ilusi, dalam hal ini Jeon Wonwoo menggunakan metafora bahwa kelakuan Mingyu saat merajuk seperti genjutsu.

[2] Googleform merupkan salah satu fitur yang dikeluarkan Google, Inc. untuk men _-generate_ semacam formulir, atau bisa pula digunakan untuk tujuan lain seperti pembuatan kuisioner digital.


	3. Pasal2

**Pasal 2**

* * *

Kali ini giliranku yang menunggu Mingyu untuk keluar dari kelasnya. Seokmin sudah meninggalkanku sedari tadi, ia tidak mau menjadi obat nyamuk diantara aku dan Mingyu.

Aku menelepon Ibuku dan meminta izin untuk menginap diapartemen Mingyu, dan Ibuku menyetujuinya.

"Sudah lama, hyung?" kata Mingyu yang tiba-tiba mengagetkanku.

"Menurutmu?" Jawabku ketus.

"Astaga, hyung. Aku kan cuma bertanya, lagipula jangan salahkan aku, salahkan kebijakan kampus yang membuat jadwal kelas kita berbeda."

Aku malas menanggapinya, kali ini aku yang berinisiatif menggandeng tangannya dan menyeretnya ke parkiran. Kepalaku sudah tidak tenang, aku ingin segera menyelesaikan tugasku.

Tak sampai 10 menit, aku dan Mingyu sudah berada tepat didepan pintu apartemennya, Mingyu menempelkan ibu jarinya pada panel yang ada di kenop pintu. Apartemen Mingyu sangat mewah dan modern, hanya ada 2 cara untuk membuka pintunya dari luar, dengan _passcode_ atau sidik jari. Sekadar informasi saja, aku tahu _passcode_ apartemen Mingyu, _passcode_ ponselnya, ukuran sepatunya, ukuran baju dan celananya, ukuran celana dalam, bahkan ukuran kondomnya. Lupakan yang terakhir, anggap saja aku tak pernah mengatakannya.

Mingyu memilih tinggal diapartemen sendiri karena ia tidak mau tinggal dirumahnya, Ayahnya terlalu sering mengatur kehidupan Mingyu, dan sering sekali mencampuri urusannya.

Aku mendudukan diriku diatas karpet dan menyandarkan punggungku dikaki sofa yang tersedia diruang tengah, kemudian membuka laptopku sambil menyalakan TV, aku membuka kuisioner digitalku dan cukup terkejut melihat hasilnya, kurang dari 5 jam sejak Mingyu memposting _link_ kuisionerku sudah ada 183 responden yang mengisinya. Sebenarnya bukan hal yang mengejutkan, kau tahukan Kim Mingyuku sangat populer.

"Hyung mau es krim?"

"Tentu."

"Ambil sendiri dilemari es." Kata Mingyu menggodaku.

"Kim Mingyu kesayangan Wonu yang paling tampan, tolong ambilkan, _please_." Kataku berusaha menjilat.

Mingyu tidak menjawab, tak lama ia datang sambil membawa es krim dan segelas air. Mingyu menyerahkan eskrimnya padaku. Sesaat aku ingin mengambilnya, Mingyu menarik tangannya beserta es krimku, dan aku hanya menatapnya kesal.

"Tidak gratis, hyung." Kata Mingyu sambil menunjuk-nunjuk pipinya.

Aku tidak menggubrisnya sama sekali dan memilih untuk melanjutkan tugasku yang sedari tadi meraung-raung minta dikerjakan. Mingyu hanya memanyunkan bibirnya melihat tingkahku yang sama sekali tidak bereaksi terhadap apa yang ia inginkan. Jari-jariku masih menari diatas _keyboard_ laptopku, dan Mingyu kini duduk disampingku sambil memakan es krimku, _sekali lagi_ dia memakan es krimku dengan gayanya yang sengaja menggodaku. Huh, kau memang busuk Kim Mingyu, pantas saja aku menyukai—eh, maksudku membencimu.

"Hyung, apa kau yakin tidak menginginkannya?"

"Menurutmu?"

"Kenapa bilang 'iya' saja susah sekali sih, hyung?"

"Iya, aku mau. Puas?" Jawabku ketus.

Tiba-tiba Mingyu mendekatkan pipinya kearah wajahku, dekat sekali dan benar-benar mengganggu konsentrasiku, aku pun menampar secara perlahan pipi Mingyu.

"Aw, kenapa kau menamparku, hyung? Kau bilang mau menciumku?"

"Hah? Aku mau es krim Kim Mingyu bukan menciummu."

Mingyu memang terkadang sangat manja, tapi terkadang ia juga bisa sangat dewasa bahkan lebih dewasa dari aku yang notabene lebih tua darinya.

"Ini, hyung." Kata Mingyu sambil menyodorkan sendok yang sudah ia penuhi dengan es krim.

Aku sempat menolaknya, tapi akhirnya aku tidak tahan, dan membiarkan Mingyu menyuapiku, sementara aku sibuk dengan kuisionerku yang sekarang menjadi semakin banyak. Saat responden yang ku dapat sedikit aku banyak mengeluh, sekarang respondennya banyak aku juga mengeluh. Mungkin Kim Wonwoo perlu menambahkan daftar julukannya, misalnya _Mr. Mengeluh_. _Wait._ Aku bilang apa tadi? Kim Wonwoo, ah, aku pasti sedang kelelahan. Tidak mungkin Kim—maksudku Jeon Wonwoo bisa _ngelantur_ seperti itu kalau bukan karena lelah.

"Hyung, aku mandi dulu ya."

"Hmm"

"Eh tunggu" Kata Mingyu kemudian menghampiriku kembali.

"Apa?"

Mingyu tiba-tiba meletakkan ibu jarinya disudut bibirku dan menyeka bekas es krim yang masih tertinggal disana. Oh Tuhan, tangannya begitu kasar dan itu terasa sangat—seksi.

Apa kalian melihat adegan ini? Apa kalian melihat pipiku yang merona? Kalau kalian melihatnya, tolong pukul aku dan sadarkan aku.

"Bibirmu halus sekali, hyung. Membuatku ingin—"

Satu tamparan mendarat di pipi Mingyu sesaat sebelum ia berhasil menyelesaikan kalimatnya, hampir saja aku kehilangan kesadaran. Untung saja, dia mengucapkan kata-kata bodoh yang membuatku tersadar.

"Ya! Kenapa kau menamparku lagi, hyung. _Aish_ , Kau ini senang sekali menampar kekasihmu." Protes Mingyu sambil mengusap-usap pipinya.

"Siapa suruh mesum. Sudah sana mandi, saat ini pacarku bukan Kim Mingyu, tapi Psikometri." Jawabku sambil melanjutkan tugasku yang sempat tertunda akibat adegan usap-mengusap dan tampar-menampar tadi.

Mingyu meninggalkanku dan pergi ke kamar mandi, 15 menit kemudian Mingyu keluar hanya dengan menggunakan handuk yang dililitkan dipinggangnya. Aku tidak melihatnya, sumpah. Aku sedang sibuk dengan tugasku, mana sempat aku melirik-lirik. Oke, aku melirik sedikit, dan _boom_ mataku dan matanya bertemu.

"Sungguh sial nasibmu Jeon Wonwoo, baru saja melirik sedikit sudah langsung ketahuan." Kata hatiku lirih.

Aku buru-buru mengalihkan pandanganku pada laptopku kembali, berpura-pura tidak melihat pemandangan indah—jelek yang baru saja kulihat. Mingyu menyeringai kecil, dan sepertinya ia berjalan mendekatiku.

Apa aku perlu mendeskripsikan bagaimana bentuk tubuh _topless_ Mingyu? Baiklah, anggap saja aku sedang bersedekah kepada fakir asmara seperti kalian ini. Kalian sudah tahukan warna kulitnya? Bayangkan, warna kulitnya yang kecoklatan itu menyatu dengan sinar matahari senja, kemudian bulir-bulir air berjatuhan dari rambutnya yang lepek sehingga menampilkan kesan seksi, turun ke wajah tampannya, kemudian menyusuri lehernya dan terhenti sejenak pada dadanya yang bidang, turun lagi mengikuti kontur tubuh Mingyu. _Abs_ nya memang belum tercetak sempurna, ah—seperti itu saja sudah membuat kalian hamil(?), bagaimana kalau sampai Mingyu ber _abs_? Mungkin kalian sudah hamil kembar lima. Lagipula, aku tidak akan membagikan _abs_ Mingyu pada kalian, jangankan melihat, mendeskripsikannya saja aku tidak akan memberikannya izin. Oiya, jangan lupakan _bicept_ nya serta bulu ketiaknya yang, ehm—rimbun, uh membayangkannya saja aku sudah merasakan geli-geli nikmat.

Aku merasakan aroma sabun Mingyu semakin tajam, aku sangat menyukai aroma ini, sangat segar dan maskulin. Aku masih berpura-pura sibuk dengan tugasku, padahal fantasiku sudah melayang kemana-mana. Mingyu mendekatkan bibirnya ketelingaku sambil berbisik,

"Hyung, apa kau mau—?"

Satu tamparan indah mendarat lagi di pipi Mingyu, tolong jangan laporkan aku ke pihak berwajib, sumpah ini bukanlah KDRT.

"Hyung, kau membuatku benar-benar marah sekarang." Geram Mingyu sambil mengusap-usap kembali pipinya.

"Memangnya kalau kau marah, kenapa?" Tantangku sambil menatap wajah Mingyu.

Mingyu hanya memasang _smirk_ nya. Oh Tuhan, dekat sekali, lindungi aku dari berbuat khilaf. Ku mohon.

Tiba-tiba Mingyu menyerang titik lemahku—maksudku Mingyu menggelitiki pinggangku, aku hanya bisa menggelinjang dan berusaha menendang-nendang Mingyu, sambil berteriak meminta ampun pada Mingyu. Setelah puas membuatku kegelian, Mingyu meninggalkanku menggelepar diatas karpet.

"Aku tidak bisa menerima ini." Kataku dalam hati. Kemudian aku mengejar Mingyu dan berusaha memukulnya, tapi reflek Mingyu ternyata sangat baik—jelas saja Mingyuku kan bintang basket dikampus. Acara memukul berubah menjadi kejar-kejaran seperti _Tom &Jerry_, sampai akhirnya aku hampir menangkapnya, tapi aku tersandung celanaku yang sedikit kepanjangan dan jatuh menghantam lantai, tapi tanganku berhasil meraih sesuatu yang melilit dipinggang Mingyu.

 _Aku menarik handuknya hingga jatuh bersamaku._

Mingyu polos.

((polos)).

Aku melihat keatas dan menemukan sesuatu yang menggantung diantara kedua kakiknya. _Ekhm_ , kau pahamkan apa yang ku maksud, _itu_. Wajahku seketika memerah, merah sekali walaupun aku tidak bercermin aku bisa merasakannya karena kali ini rasanya sangat panas sekali disekitar wajahku, padahal pendingin ruangan terus menyala sedari tadi.

Aku membenamkan wajahku kelantai, tidak berani menatap kearah manapun, apalagi menatap Mingyu. Mingyu membungkuk dan mengambil handuk yang ada digenggamanku, kemudian mengenakannya kembali. Mingyu tiba-tiba mengangkat tubuhku dan menggendongku _'ala_ _bridal style_.

"Kau ini tidak sabaran sekali sih, inikan masih sore." Kata Mingyu sambil tersenyum genit kearah wajahku yang berjarak hanya beberapa centimeter ini.

Aku benar-benar malu, aku melingkarkan kedua tanganku dilehernya dan menggigit bahu Mingyu untuk menutupi wajahku sekaligus memberikannya hukuman karena sudah berani menggodaku. Mingyu hanya meringis mengerang kesakitan akibat gigitanku.

"Yak! Jeon Wonwoo, sakit. Apa kau mau kujatuhkan hah?"

Aku melepaskan gigitanku dan membiarkannya menggendongku entah kemana. Aku tak banyak protes, karena kakiku sepertinya sedikit keseleo, tapi rasa sakitnya tidak terasa sama sekali akibat rasa maluku yang sudah mencapai ubun-ubun.

Mingyu menurunkanku diatas sofa, kemudian memijat-mijat lembut pangkal kakiku.

"Sakit?" Tanyanya.

Aku hanya mengangguk dan membiarkan Mingyu menyelesaikan aktifitasnya.

"Duduklah dan jangan banyak bergerak! Aku mau mengganti pakaian dulu." Seru Mingyu seraya melenggang kearah kamarnya.

Aku bertindak seperti orang linglung dan memainkan remot TV serta mengganti-ganti _channel_ nya tanpa tujuan. Mingyu datang dengan menggunakan kaos putih dan celana pendek serta membawa kotak P3K ditangan kanannya.

"Cuma keseleo Ming, tidak usah berlebihan."

"Diam." Titah Mingyu.

Mingyu mengeluarkan sebuah krim _pain killer_ dan mengoleskannya ke sekitar mata kakiku, kemudian membalutnya dengan _elastic bandage_. Kurasa ini sedikit berlebihan, tapi aku sangat menyukai Mingyu yang seperti ini. Mingyu yang begitu perhatian denganku.

"Apa kau bisa berdiri, hyung?"

"Tentu saja. Kau ini berlebihan. Tapi, Terima kasih." Kataku malu-malu.

"Kau bilang apa, hyung? Aku tidak mendengarnya." Goda Mingyu sambil mendekatkan telinganya ke wajahku.

"Tidak ada siaran ulang." Jawabku ketus.

Mingyu hanya mengerucutkan bibirnya dan berjalan kearah dapur, aku kembali menghadap laptopku dan duduk diatas karpet. Bercanda dengan Mingyu membuatku kehilangan menit-menitku yang berharga untuk mengerjakan tugas. Ah, tapi aku tidak menyesal, karena _opportunity cost_ nya [3] tidak sebanding dengan apa yang sudah kulihat.

Aku senyum-senyum kecil sambil kembali membayangkan apa saja yang baru kulihat tadi. Astaga, Wonwoo sadar. Fokus pada tugasmu bukan _itu_ nya Mingyu.

"Hyung, kau mau makan apa? Hanya ada ayam, telur dan sedikit sayuran didalam kulkas. Atau mau pesan dari luar?" Tanya Mingyu dari arah dapur.

"Apa saja Gyu." Jawabku tanpa menoleh sedikitpun.

Mingyu memang terbiasa memasak sendiri, karena ia hidup terpisah dengan orang tuanya semenjak tahun terakhir dimasa sekolah menengahnya. Soal rasa, kurasa tak ada masalah. Ya, meskipun masih lebih enak masakan buatan Ibuku.

Nah, hebat bukan kekasihku? Ganteng, populer, pintar, kaya-raya, pandai memasak, apa lagi yang kurang? Coba sini sebutkan!

Oh iya, Kurang putih. Terima kasih sudah mengingatkan.

Aku masih berkutat dengan data-data yang kudapatkan dari kuisioner ini, masih mematung dengan banyaknya histogram yang harus kubuat, belum lagi analisis yang kubuat tadi pagi rasa-rasanya sudah tidak relevan lagi ketika datanya banyak seperti ini. Kalau sudah begini, ingin rasanya aku berhenti kuliah saja dan menikah dengan janda kaya raya penyakitan dan tanpa anak. Eh, apa aku bisa menikahi seorang janda? Menikahi gadis saja aku tidak yakin. Ah, semua ini gara-gara Kim-sialan-Mingyu, seenaknya saja membelokkan duniaku, tanpa permisi dan pemberitahuan terlebih dahulu.

"Hyung, ayo makan. Aku sudah buatkan ayam goreng dan telur orak-arik." Kata Mingyu sambil menata piring diatas meja.

"Gyu, makan disini saja ya. Kakiku masih sakit." Kataku berbohong pada Mingyu, padahal aku hanya malas meninggalkan tempat dudukku. Maklum sudah _posisi uenak,_ _cyin._ Eh, kok aku? Maaf kelepasan. Bautnya lupa dikencangkan tadi. Aku tidak seperti itu _kok_. Sumpah.

Tanpa banyak kata Mingyu menuruti keinginanku dan membawa makanannya keatas mejaku, aku menutup laptopku dan menyingkirkannya sejenak.

"Hyung, makan yang banyak." Kata Mingyu sambil menambahkan nasi ke piringku.

Aku tidak menolak, aku sedang malas berdebat dengannya lagi. Selain itu, aku juga sangat lapar. Karena tenagaku habis untuk main kejar-kejaran tadi.

Mingyu merapikan bekas makan kami dan membawanya kedapur, kemudian Mingyu kembali keruang tengah dan mendorong sofa tempat punggungku bersandar. Sontak aku kaget dan hampir terjatuh kebelakang.

"Gyu, apa yang kau lakukan? Aku ingin bersandar." Aku merengek.

Mingyu tidak menjawab. Tiba-tiba, ia duduk dibelakangku, dan membuatku bersandar ke dadanya, sedangkan ia bersandar pada kaki sofa.

"Gyu, ini tidak nyaman." Kataku berbohong.

"Diamlah, hyung. Aku sedang berkonsentrasi menonton TV." Kata Mingyu sambil mengganti-ganti saluran TV.

Aku menyerah dan membiarkannya begitu saja, aku harus menyelesaikan tugasku meskipun harus begadang.

Konsentrasiku tercurah seutuhnya sehingga aku benar-benar mengabaikan sekitarku, Mingyu juga hanya diam dan menonton TV dengan tenang. Ia tidak menggangguku sama sekali—Astaga, baru saja kubilang. Ia sudah berulah lagi.

Mingyu mengendus-endus tengkukku, dan menggesek-gesekkan hidungnya disekitar leherku. Aku hanya diam, aku tidak peduli. Aku tetap berkonsentrasi pada tugasku.

"Hyung, sebaiknya kau mandi dulu, sudah jam 9."

"Diamlah, aku sedang konsentrasi. Aku tidak mandi saja sudah membuatmu _horny_. Bagaimana kalau aku mandi?" Tanyaku frontal kepada Mingyu. Aku menyadari ada sesuatu yang mengeras dibagian belakangku, apalagi kalau bukan _burung_ nya Mingyu.

Mingyu salah tingkah, ia hanya meminta maaf dengan canggung sambil tersenyum getir. Tapi bukan Mingyu namanya kalau ia belum mendapatkan yang ia inginkan, Kali ini Mingyu melingkarkan tangannya diperutku dan membuatku kegelian. Ia juga menyandarkan kepalanya dibahuku dari belakang dan mencium pipiku dengan leluasa. Aku tidak bisa bergerak dalam pelukannya selain itu kau tahukan posisiku saat ini sangat tidak menguntungkan, aku tidak bisa menghindari kecupan-kecupannya dipipiku.

Aktifitas Mingyu terhenti oleh suara ponsel yang berdering. Puji Tuhan, aku bisa lepas dari pelukan makhluk ganteng—jelek ini.

"Ada apa Cheol?"

" _Klub biasa, jam 11."_

"Aku sedang bersama istriku. Lagipula besok kita ada kelas pagi."

Mendengar Mingyu menyebut-nyebut diriku istri, aku langsung mencubit pinggangnya. Mingyu hanya menahan teriakan sambil memberikan isyarat kalau dia meminta maaf.

" _Santai, kelas dibatalkan."_

"Serius? Okelah, kalau begitu."

" _Wonwoo?"_

"Lagi sibuk tugas, lagian kakinya keseleo tadi abis _main_."

" _Kalau main pelan-pelanlah, kasian anak orang."_

"Mingyu main lembut? enggak ada sejarahnya, Cheol."

" _Terserah. Kutunggu jandamu, eh maksudnya kutunggu di klub biasa."_

"Ok." Kata Mingyu mengakhiri percakapannya ditelepon.

"Mau kemana, Gyu?"

"Mau ke klub sama Seungcheol, lagian disini aku dianggurin sama kamu." Kata Mingyu sambil memanyunkan bibirnya.

"Maaf ya sayang, aku lagi sibuk tugas, kan aku udah bilang _deadline_ nya besok, kayaknya aku juga bakal begadang malam ini."

"Eh bilang apa tadi?"

Aku tidak menggubrisnya dan kembali mengerjakan tugasku, Mingyu masih belum melepaskan pelukannya.

"Hyung, apa tidak apa-apa kalau aku tinggal? Bagaimana kalau ikut ke klub saja denganku?"

"Aku sudah besar, Gyu. Lagipula tugasku masih banyak. Sudah sana berangkat, kasian Seungcheol."

Mingyu bergegas kekamarnya dan berganti pakaian, dia memakai kemeja hitam yang digulung dibagian tangannya dan _ripped jeans_.

"Hyung, aku berangkat dulu ya." Mingu berpamitan padaku.

"Gyu, tunggu."

Mingyu berhenti sejenak didekat pintu keluar, aku menghampirinya dan merapikan rambutnya yang sedikit berantakan. Walaupun Mingyu lebih tinggi dariku, tapi tinggi tubuhku sudah lebih dari cukup untuk menjangkau kepala Mingyu dengan tanganku. Mingyu hanya diam memerhatikanku yang sedang merapikan rambutnya, serta _cufflinks_ kemejanya.

"Nah, ini baru Kim Mingyu, pacarnya Jeon Wonwoo." Kataku bangga melihat hasil karyaku.

Mingyu hanya tersenyum, manis sekali. Tanpa sadar aku berjinjit dan mengecup bibirnya sekilas. Astaga, ku mohon jangan memerah. Wahai pipiku yang baik hati, ku mohon kali ini saja, jangan memerah. Terlambat. Mantraku tidak mempan, pipiku terasa panas sekali.

Mingyu diam, sepertinya dia masih mencerna kejadian spontan yang baru saja menimpanya, ia seperti tidak percaya kalau aku berinisiatif untuk menciumnya terlebih dahulu, dan itu tepat _dibibirnya_.

"H-Hyung, a-aku berangkat dulu ya." Kata Mingyu tergagap-gagap.

"Eum." Aku mengangguk singkat.

Sebenarnya aku tidak ingin ditinggalkan, tapi mau bagaimana lagi.

 **~~~(o0o)~~~**

[3] Istilah ini terkenal dalam dunia ekonomi sebagai biaya kesempatan, yakni biaya yang dikeluarkan ketika memilih suatu kegiatan. Biaya ini muncul dari kegiatan yang tidak bisa kita lakukan. Contoh: Wonwoo punya uang 10 juta, dengan uang itu Wonwoo bisa pergi berlibur ke pulau Jeju atau makan malam mewah bersama Mingyu, jika ia memilih makan malam bersama Mingyu maka Wonwoo kehilangan kesempatan berlibur kepulau Jeju.


	4. Pasal3

**Pasal 3**

* * *

Aku memutuskan untuk pergi mandi terlebih dahulu sebelum _ngeronda_ dengan tugas-tugasku. Aku merasa badanku sangat lengket karena aku belum mandi sore, apalagi aku banyak berkeringat tadi.

Aku menuangkan sabun cair Mingyu pada _shower puff_ , kemudian aku memijat-mijat lembut _shower puff_ tersebut hingga berbusa. Aku menyapu busa tersebut keseluruh tubuhku tanpa terkecuali, aroma maskulin dari sabun ini membuat fantasiku melayang kearah sang empunya sabun. Aku merasa seperti berada didalam pelukan Mingyu. Mingyu memelukku dengan erat dari belakang sambil sesekali mengecup telinga dan tengkukku, kulit kami saling bersentuhan, sehingga mengalirkan semacam aliran listrik statis yang membuat detak jantungku berdegup semakin kencang. Aku merasakan Mingyu yang terus mendorongku hingga aku terjepit diantara tubuhnya dan dinding kamar mandi. Mingyu menarik kepalaku dari belakang dan menyerang bibirku dengan sangat buas, membuatku kesulitan untuk bernafas.

"Astaga, imajinasiku sangat liar." Kataku yang tersadar akibat botol sampo yang terjatuh dari raknya.

Sebaiknya kalian jangan membayangkan lanjutannya, aku saja tidak berani.

Aku buru-buru menyelesaikan acara mandiku dan menghambur kekamar Mingyu dengan menggunakan _bathrobe_. Aku mengacak-acak lemari Mingyu dan mencari-cari pakaian yang sekiranya pas ditubuhku, hampir semua pakaiannya sedikit kebesaran, hingga akhirnya aku menemukan satu kaos berwarna hitam yang aku rasa pas dengan ukuran tubuhku. Soal celana dalam, kalian tidak perlu tahu.

Sudah hampir tiga jam aku mengerjakan tugasku, dan sekarang hanya tinggal membuat kesimpulan. Aku memutuskan untuk berhenti sejenak dan melakukan _stretching_ , sambil membuat segelas kopi didapur. Aku mengecek ponselku, tak ada pesan maupun panggilan masuk dari Mingyu, aku sedikit kangen padanya, hanya sedikit _kok_. Sumpah. Tapi, aku gengsi kalau harus mengirim pesan terlebih dahulu. Ah, kenapa sih Si Bodoh itu tidak mengirimiku pesan sama sekali.

Akupun akhirnya mengetikkan sebuah pesan dan mengirimkannya ke Mingyu. Sedetik kemudian aku menyesal.

 _To: Kim Mingyu_

 _Text: Gyu, aku kangen._

Astaga, kebodohan macam apa yang baru saja kau perbuat Jeon Wonwoo. Berdoalah, semoga Mingyu tidak membaca pesan tersebut. Mau diletakkan dimana wajah tampanku ini kalau sampai Mingyu membaca pesan itu.

Aku menjatuhkan tubuhku diatas sofa dan terus kepikiran dengan pesan yang baru saja kukirim, entah sudah berapa juta kali aku mengatakan kata bodoh. Aku berusaha menenangkan pikiranku dengan menyesap kopiku, dan mencoba mengalihkan perhatianku dengan menyalakan TV. Pikiranku tetap tidak teralihkan. Ah sudahlah, aku tidak peduli. Pikirkan saja nanti, aku harus menemukan cara untuk mengelak kalau Mingyu bertanya.

Aku membuka kembali ponselku, tak ada jawaban sama sekali.

"Apa Mingyu sudah membaca pesanku?" Tanyaku dalam hati.

Aku membuka pesan dan notifikasi _read_ belum terlihat, sepertinya Mingyu belum menyadari kalau aku mengiriminya pesan, mungkin suasana klub terlalu berisik. Disatu sisi aku senang karena Mingyu belum membaca pesanku, tapi ada sebagian sisi hatiku yang merasa sedih, karena Mingyu tidak memedulikanku, jangankan membalas bahkan membaca pesanku saja tidak.

"Kim Mingyu bodoh" Aku mengulangi kalimat itu berkali-kali sampai aku tidak sadar kalau ada orang yang masuk kedalam apartemen.

"Eh, Nu. Belum tidur?" Tanya Seungcheol yang sedang memapah tubuh Mingyu yang sedang mabuk berat.

"Maaf, aku kira kau sudah tidur." Lanjut Seungcheol.

"Tak masalah. Aku sedang mengerjakan tugas." Kataku seraya mengambil alih tubuh Mingyu dari Seungcheol.

"Kalau begitu aku pamit dulu ya, Nu. Jeonghan sudah menungguku dibawah." Kata Seungcheol berpamitan.

"Eum."

Tubuhnya berat sekali, seharusnya aku menyuruh Seungcheol menyeretnya kekasur, kalau beginikan jadi aku sendiri yang repot. Aku menyeret tubuh mabuk Mingyu dan membaringkannya dikasur, tubuhnya basah oleh keringat dan berbau alkohol. Akupun mengganti pakaian dan celananya sambil mengeluarkan ponselnya yang ada di saku celananya, sesaat aku ingin meninggalkannya. Mingyu menarik tubuhku kedalam pelukannya.

"Diamlah, dan jangan kemana-mana." Racau Mingyu dalam tidurnya.

Aku menurut, dan membiarkan Mingyu memeluk tubuhku. Hingga akhirnya Mingyu tenang dan tertidur, ponsel Mingyu berdering, sepertinya ada sebuah pesan. Aku meraih ponsel Mingyu yang kuletakkan di meja nakas sebelah kasur dan membaca pesan tersebut.

 _From: Tzuyu_

 _Text: Gyu, jangan lupa besok._

"Siapa gadis ini?" Desisku pelan.

Ah sudahlah, aku tak peduli. Sebaiknya kuhapus saja pesan gadis ini, sekalian kuhapus pesanku yang ternyata memang belum dibaca oleh Mingyu. _Oh, Lord thank you_.

Aku kembali ke ruang tengah dan melanjutkan pekerjaanku hingga akhirnya aku tertidur.

 **Mingyu** menepuk-nepuk pundakku sambil berteriak lembut.

"Hyung, bangunlah kau ada kelas sebentar lagi, aku sudah membuatkan sarapan."

Aku hanya bergumam dan sibuk mengulet sambil mengumpulkan nyawaku yang rasa-rasanya masih tertinggal dialam mimpi. Tunggu, dimana aku? Kenapa rasanya lembut sekali dipunggungku. Oh, Tuhan aku berada diatas kasur Mingyu. Apa dia melakukan sesuatu padaku? Apa kalian melihat Mingyu merenggut keperawa—keperjakaanku saat aku tidur?

"Kenapa aku disini?"

"Kau tertidur diruang tengah, jadi aku membawamu kesini."

"Oh." Gumamku pelan.

"Jam berapa sekarang, Gyu." Tanyaku dengan suara yang masih serak.

"Hampir jam 9."

Mataku terbelalak. Terbuka lebar. Aku terkejut. Kejut nyata dibelahan bumi khatulistiwa.

"Astaga, kenapa kau tidak membangunkanku lebih awal lagi sih?" Tanyaku marah-marah pada Mingyu.

"Kau terlihat kelelahan, hyung. Aku tidak tega membangunkanmu."

Tak ada waktu lagi, aku melompat dari atas kasur dan menghambur kedalam kamar mandi, ini akan menjadi mandi tercepat dalam sejarah Kim Wonwoo—ehm, maksudku Jeon Wonwoo.

"Gyu, tolong _print_ kan laporanku, sudah tidak ada waktu lagi."

"Hyung kau masih punya waktu satu jam lebih, kelasmu baru dimulai jam 11." Jawab Mingyu mengingatkanku.

Aku sudah berada dimeja makan dan menikmati sarapan dengan tergesa-gesa, Mingyu hanya memerhatikanku sambil tersenyum tidak jelas.

"Apa?" Tanyaku kesal.

"Tidak apa-apa. Kau imut sekali, hyung. Aku jadi ingin memakanmu."

Hening. Aku tak mau menjawab ocehan mesumnya. Ini masih pagi buta, oh maksudku sudah masuk waktu matahari sepenggalan naik, atau bahasa gaulnya sudah masuk waktu _dhuha_.

"Hyung, sore ini datang ke pertandingan basketku, ya?"

"Tidak."

"Kumohon." Mingyu memasang wajah _sok_ imutnya, membuatku ingin muntah (tapi, kusuka).

Hanya didepanku Mingyu bisa bersikap seperti ini, diluar ia terlihat dingin dan kasar. Aku jadi merasa spesial, untung saja aku bukan martabak, walaupun aku punya dua telur.

"Baiklah." Kataku akhirnya pasrah menyetujui.

Mingyu tersenyum dan bersiap menciumku, aku sudah siap siaga mengacungkan pisau makan yang ada ditangan kananku.

"Mau apa?"

"Eh, tidak, hyung. Cuma bercanda." Jawab Mingyu gelagapan.

 **Siang** ini perpustakaan pusat tampak damai, memang selalu damai sih. Aku hanya kehabisan kata-kata saja untuk menggambarkan suasana perpustakaan. Pada intinya perpustakaan hening. Sebenarnya aku hanya berniat untuk tidur, kau tahukan, aku kurang tidur semalam. Lagipula, buku yang sedang aku cari masih dipinjam oleh seseorang. Sebaiknya kupastikan dulu, barangkali buku itu sudah dikembalikan.

"Apa buku _Die Therapie_ sudah ada?" Tanyaku pada salah seorang pustakawan.

"Sebentar, saya cek dulu."

1 detik, 2 detik, 3 detik, 4 detik, oke tidak penting.

"Seharusnya buku itu jatuh tempo hari ini, mungkin nanti sore dikembalikan atau malah diperpanjang."

Aku hanya bisa mendesau sambil memasang wajah lemas dan berjalan menunduk hingga tidak menyadari aku menabrak seseorang yang sepertinya sedang terburu-buru. Buku-buku dan alat tulisnya berjatuhan dilantai, aku berlutut dan membantunya merapikan bukunya.

"Maaf." Kataku lirih.

"Tak apa. Aku yang terburu-buru tadi." Kata gadis itu tanpa menatapku dan masih sibuk dengan alat tulisnya yang berhamburan.

Oh Tuhan, inikah yang dinamakan takdir. Bukan, aku bukan bertemu seorang bidadari, ataupun pangeran berkuda putih, lagipula aku sudah punya pangeran walaupun dia hitam, tapi ganteng. Aku bertemu dengan buku yang sedang aku cari, mataku berbinar-binar seperti menemukan harta karun dilumbung terdalam bumi ataupun seperti seorang musafir yang menemukan oase ditengah gurun sahara, ataupun seperti _Spongebob_ yang baru saja menangkap ubur-ubur, dan ataupun-ataupun lainnya yang silahkan kalian karang sendiri, cukup satu paragraf saja, dikumpulkan hari senin.

"Apa ini bukumu?" Tanyaku pada gadis itu sambil memegang buku _Die Therapie_.

Gadis itu kini menoleh kearahku dan menatapku agak lama.

"Wonwoo-oppa?" Tanyanya.

Dari mana pula gadis ini tahu namaku, seingatku aku tak pernah mengenal gadis ini. Lagipula akukan bukan anak populer seperti, _ehm_ sebut saja pacarku.

Kalian pasti mau bilang "ya jelas terkenal Won, _wong_ kamu pacarnya Mingyu."

Kalian salah, salah besar. Aku memang sempat terkenal, tapi itu hanya beberapa hari saja saat aku dan Mingyu resmi berpacaran. Lebih tepatnya, dipaksa Mingyu untuk menjadi pacarnya, _tapi kumau, cuma jual mehong aja dikit._ Setelah itu, dunia kembali damai, maksudku mereka sudah melupakanku, dan ya menganggapku bukan pacar Mingyu, mereka menganggap Mingyu hanya bermain-main, dan hendak menjadikanku peliharannya saja, paling-paling kalau sudah bosan aku akan ditendang. Begitu kata mereka. Entah aku yang bodoh atau ini yang dinamakan cinta, aku tidak peduli dan tetap saja mencintai, maksudku membenci Mingyu. Jadi wajar saja masih banyak anak-gadis-yang-butuh-bedak- _caladine_ yang mengincar Mingyu. Dan ku hanya bisa sabar.

"Ya." Jawabku ragu.

"Apa oppa masih berpacaran dengan Mingyu?"

Apa-apaan gadis ini, aku saja tidak mengenalnya, seenaknya saja memanggil oppa. Sudah tidak menghiraukan pertanyaanku, malah bertanya seenak jidatnya. Aku tahu, kamu pasti mengincar pacar aku kan? kamu pikir bisa merebut Mingyu dari aku, _Mirror please_. Eh, tapi emang cantik sih, putih, mulus, rambut hitam digerai rapi, pasti dia tidak pernah jadi duta sampo lain. Tapi sayang selaksa sayang, Mingyu sudah aku kasih pelet cinta ajian Nyi Loreng yang bersemayam digunung kidul, seribu wanita seksipun tidak akan mampu menggetarkan hatinya apalagi anunya.

"Eum." Jawabku singkat sambil berpura-pura manis didepannya.

"Ah, kalau begitu aku pergi dulu. Aku mau mengembalikan buku ini, sudah jatuh tempo."

"Eh, biar kutemani, aku mau meminjam buku ini."

Sedikit cerita tentang buku ini, _Die Therapie_ sebenarnya bukan sebuah buku kuliah, tapi sebuah novel bergenre _thriller, psycho_ , dan semacam itu. Novel ini direkomendasikan oleh salah seorang dosenku, dan beliau pula yang menyumbangkan novel ini ke perpustakaan, maka dari itu stok didalam perpustakaan hanya ada satu. Novel ini sangat bagus untuk mempelajari _prilaku_ menyimpang seseorang, kuingatkan sekali lagi ya barangkali kalian tidak tahu, gay bukanlah prilaku yang menyimpang, sebut saja 'kitab suci psikologi' sudah mengeluarkan gay dan kawan-kawannya dari prilaku menyimpang. Gay juga bukan sebuah penyakit yang harus disembuhkan, jadi kalian tidak akan menemukan obatnya di apotek manapun, kalaupun kalian masih penasaran coba saja kalian bawa teman kalian yang gay ke dokter, paling dokter hanya cekikikan.

Kami banyak bercerita, ternyata gadis itu bernama Tzuyu, mahasiswa sastra. Pembicaraan kami cukup nyambung, karena kita punya _interest_ yang sama. Ku tarik kembali kata-kataku tadi, dia gadis yang baik. Sekian dan terima gaji.

 **Aku** sudah duduk kembali ditempat favoritku sambil membaca novel yang baru saja kudapatkan, rasa ngantukku sudah tergantikan dengan rasa _excited_. Semangatku berkobar-kobar tiap kali membalik halaman demi halamannya. Sampai tak terasa sudah jam 4 lebih. Aku melirik jam, aku berpikir sejenak, sepertinya ada yang aku lupakan. Mingyu. Oh, Tuhan pertandingan Mingyu.

Aku berlari kearah lokerku dan mengambil ponselku. Bodoh, kenapa pula aku meninggalkan ponselku diloker perpustakaan.

20 panggilan tak terjawab dan 15 pesan dari Kim Mingyu.

Oh, Tuhan, kuharap aku belum terlamabat. Oke, secara teknis aku sudah terlambat, aku hanya berdoa semoga pertandingannya belum berakhir sesampainya aku di gymnasium.

Kuarter kedua sudah berakhir, Mingyu terlihat tidak fokus mendengarkan pelatihnya, matanya menyisir seisi gymnasium, mungkin ia mencari-cari aku. Ah, aku jadi malu. Dan benar saja, ia tersenyum saat mataku dan matanya bertemu.

Entahlah, aku merasa Mingyu kini menjadi sedikit lebih bersemangat. Matanya terlihat antusias mendengarkan petuah-petuah dari pelatihnya.

Tunggu dulu, sepertinya aku mengenal gadis yang duduk di _bench_ tim Mingyu. Tzuyu. Apa yang gadis itu lakukan? Ini pertandingan antar fakultas, dan seingatku Tzuyu bukan dari fakultas yang sama dengan Mingyu bagaimana mungkin dia bisa duduk disana.

Ponselku bergetar. Sepertinya ada pesan masuk.

 _From: Kim Mingyu_

 _Text: Hyung, kemarilah. Apa kau tidak mau menyeka keringatku atau sekadar membawakanku air, aku haus, hyung. :'(_

Aku hanya bisa mengurut dada, bisa-bisanya anak itu mengirimiku pesan ditengah-tengah tausyiah pelatihnya. Mingyu memang pemain yang berbakat secara alami, jadi ia tidak banyak mendengarkan pelatihnya lagipula dia bukan tipe anak penurut, Mingyu itu pemberontak. Tapi, tak ada yang berani protes, karena bakat Mingyu memang sudah teruji klinis tidak hanya di ITB dan UGM tapi juga di Seoul University.

Aku suka sifatnya yang berterus terang tentang apa yang ia inginkan dan tidak berputar-putar keliling dunia dulu seperti yang biasa dilakukan kaum hawa. Seperti yang kita ketahui bersama, yang namanya perempuan itu banyak maunya, tapi bicaranya pakai kode gitu, malah kadang-kadang pakai bahasa sansekerta atau semacamnya yang _boro-boro_ cowoknya peka, mengertipun tidak. Eh, saya tidak bermaksud mengeneralisasi, kalau ada yang tersindir saya mohon maaf, saya hanyalah Jeon Wonwoo kekasih Kim Mingyu yang ketampanannya menggelegar seantero kampus.

Aku tidak membalas pesannya dan hanya membiarkannya begitu saja. Sampai ada seorang gadis yang memberinya handuk kecil dan air minum. Bagaikan luka yang ditaburi garam, rasanya ada yang nyeri dibagian hati. Sakit tapi tidak berdarah. Apa aku cemburu? Maaf, Jeon Wonwoo pantang cemburu. Cemburu _is not my style_. Tapi, kok rasa _nyut-nyutannya_ enggak mau hilang ya? Untung saja gadis itu tidak mengelap keringat Mingyu, kalau sampai dia berani mengelapnya, aku sudah ambil ancang-ancang untuk kembali bertemu Nyi Loreng di gunung kidul untuk mengirim teluh buat gadis itu.

Aku meninggalkan gymnasium setelah pertandingan berakhir yang dimenangkan oleh tim Mingyu, skor mereka cukup ketat 101-99, tapi menang tetaplah menang. Aku turut bangga padamu, Gyu. Tapi hanya didalam hati, enggak berminat untuk bilang langsung.

" _Yeobosseyo?"_

" _Kau dimana, hyung? Kemarilah, aku kangen."_ Tanya Mingyu ditelepon.

"Aku diluar Gym. hari sudah sore, Gyu. Aku mau pulang."

 _g"Sudah datang terlambat, langsung pulanf tanpa pamit."_

"Oh, maafkan aku, Gyu. Aku harus segera pulang, sayang. Lain kali aku akan menemanimu, terserah kemanapun kau mau pergi." Kataku membujuk bayi ketemu besarku.

" _Janji? Malam minggu ini ikut aku ke klub."_

"Yang benar saja, Gyu. Aku tidak mau, lagipula paginya aku harus ibadah digereja."

" _Kau sudah bilang mau menemaniku."_ Kata Mingyu _kekeuh._

"Baiklah, tapi aku tidak mau pulang terlalu pagi, jam 12 sudah harus pulang, dan kau harus mengantarku ke gereja."

" _Astaga, hyung. Klub baru mulai ramai jam 12 masa' kita sudah pulang. Jam 2 ya? Ya? Ya?"_

"Jam 1, _take it or leave it?"_

" _1.30?"_ Mingyu masih berusaha menawar.

" _fine."_

Mingyu menutup teleponnya, karena teman-temannya sudah sangat rewel. Sepertinya mereka akan merayakan kemenangan mereka malam ini. Aku harus segera pulang, Ibu pasti sudah khawatir dirumah.

* * *

 _Assalammualaikum ching! Mamah dedeh hadir dengan ff baru yang membawa pasangan hot abad ini Meanie. uh jatuh cinta Mamah tuh sama Wonwoo. Uke Tsundere emang badabest! niatnya sih ini mau bikin short story aja, etapi otak mamah emang gak pernah bisa bikin cerita alurnya cepet, asa aneh kitu jadinya, kan sedih akutuh. jadinya mungkin ini bakalan sampe 20an chapter kali atau lebih. anyway, di wattpad mamah udah sampe pasal 6, soalnya di ffn agak ribet ngepostnya jadi sampe segini dulu ya, pankapan mamah lanjut agi.  
_

 _find my id on wattpad for BL(Blurred Line) and for other works: scriptakid_

 _Love Love_

 _Mamah Dedeh_


	5. Pasal4

**Pasal 4**

* * *

"Bu, nanti malam aku akan menginap di apartemen Mingyu."

"Iya, tapi jangan lupa besok Ibadah. Kamu pulang jam berapa besok? Ibadah yang sore saja kalau tidak sempat."

"Besok Mingyu yang mengantar ke gereja, Bu. Jadi aku bisa ikut ibadah bareng Ayah dan Ibu."

"Oh, ya sudah kalau begitu. Mingyunya mana? Kamu enggak dijemput?"

"Sepertinya masih diperjalanan."

Izin sudah dikantongi. Tapi, aku merasa sedikit bersalah pada Ibu, aku tidak menceritakan kalau malam ini aku akan pergi ke klub bersama Mingyu. Ah, sudahlah. Lagipula aku tidak akan mabuk ataupun berbuat macam-macam.

Ohiya, jadi begini, hubunganku dengan Mingyu sudah diketahui ayah dan ibuku, mereka sudah tidak mempermasalahkannya lagi. Walaupun ayah dan ibuku termasuk orang yang taat beribadah, tapi ah sudahlah, butuh perjuangan berdarah-darah untuk mengantongi restu mereka. Aku tidak mau mengingat-ingat masa kelam itu. Hanya saja, orang tua Mingyu masih belum menyetujuinya, itu juga yang menjadi alasan kenapa Mingyu lebih betah tinggal di apartemennya daripada dirumahnya.

"Sepertinya Mingyu sudah diluar." Kataku pada Ibu.

Aku segera beranjak dari kursiku dan menyeret _snapbag_ yang sudah aku persiapkan dari tadi, karena besok aku akan ke gereja pagi-pagi sekali jadi aku perlu membawa pakaian ganti.

"Eh, mau kemana kamu?" Tanya Ibuku.

"Ke apartemen Mingyu, kan tadi Wonu sudah minta izin."

"Iya, Ibu mengizinkan. Tapi, ya enggak langsung berangkat juga. Bawa Mingyu masuk dulu, Ibu mau ketemu, sudah lama enggak lihat Mingyu. Taruh lagi tasnya sini." Titah Ibu.

Sebenarnya aku malas mengajak Mingyu masuk, Ibuku pasti akan bicara macam-macam pada Mingyu, Ibuku akan membeberkan semua rahasiaku pada Mingyu. Pernah satu kali aku sedang menonton TV, kemudian Mingyu menelponku, seperti biasa dia menggombaliku dengan rayuan-rayuan murahannya yang sukses membuat aku senyum-senyum seperti orang gila diruang tengah, tentu saja aku tidak mengaku pada Mingyu, aku malah menjawab gombalannya dengan nada ketus. Ibuku yang melihat tingkah anehku langsung saja menggodaku tanpa henti, dan keesokan harinya Ibuku bercerita pada Mingyu. Ah, matilah aku. Mau disimpan dimana wajah tampanku ini.

"Nak Mingyu, _kok_ sudah jarang main? Kuliahnya sibuk?" Kata Ibuku basa-basi sambil mempersilahkan Mingyu untuk duduk.

Mingyu hanya mengangguk, karena aku sudah memberinya kode sebelum ia masuk tadi agar tidak usah banyak bicara. Bahaya kalau Ibuku sampai mengintrogasi Mingyu, bisa ketahuan kalau aku mau ke klub malam ini, dan siap-siap saja Ayahku akan datang ke Klub, kemudian menyeretku pulang sambil membawa Alkitab. Mungkin aku akan ditenggelamkan disungai dan dibaptis kembali, lalu punggungku dicambuk. Oh tidak.

"Makan dulu ya! Ibu sudah masak."

"Bu, inikan masih jam 4 sore. Sudah ya, Bu. Kami pergi dulu." Kataku sambil menyeret lengan kanan Mingyu.

Tiba-tiba Mingyu berhenti, aku menengok kebelakang, Ibuku hanya tersenyum jahat sambil menarik lengan kiri Mingyu. Mingyu hanya bisa pasrah, tidak mungkin dia menghempaskan tangan Ibuku, bisa dicoret dari daftar calon menantu.

"Mau kemana _sih_ terburu-buru sekali? Mingyu makan dulu, baru Ibu izinin kalian pergi."

 _Checkmate!_ Kalau sudah begini, tidak ada alasan untuk menolak, aku yang tidak berniat makan akhirnya ikut ke meja makan dan menemani Mingyu, bahaya sekali kalau sampai Ibu dan Mingyu kutinggalkan berdua, bisa-bisa Mingyu melapor pada Ibu kalau aku mau ke klub. Mingyu itu pintar tapi bodoh, aku pusing.

"Jadi kalian mau kemana sebenarnya?" Ibuku sudah mulai mengintrogasi.

"Pergi ke acara musik." Aku menjawab pertanyaan Ibu sebelum Mingyu sempat mengeluarkan kata-kata.

Secara teknis aku tidak berbohong, didalam klubkan banyak musiknya. Ya, benar, begitu.

"Apa harus sampai menginap?"

Sudah kudugong, maksudku sudah kuduga. Ibu sebenarnya tidak sepenuhnya rela aku menginap diapartemen Mingyu, karena besok adalah hari Ibadah. Ibu tidak pernah mempermasalahkan kalau aku mau menginap dihari lain.

"Acaranya sampai tengah malam." Jawabku lagi tanpa pikir panjang.

Sedetik kemudian aku baru tersadar, matilah aku. Kalau begini tidak mungkin diizinkan.

"Oh, yasudah sebaiknya kamu ibadah sore saja, Nu. Kalau pagi kamu pasti masih mengantuk."

Oh, nikmat Tuhan yang mana lagi yang kau dustakan, Jeon Wonwoo. Alih-alih melarangku, Ibu malah mengizinkan aku pulang tengah malam. Ibuku memang yang tercantik dan terbaik.

" _Anyway,_ Kenapa kamu yang jawab terus sih, Nu? Ibukan mau bicara sama Mingyu." Kata Ibuku kesal.

Baru saja dipuji, sekarang sudah mulai kambuh lagi emosinya.

"Maaf, Bu. Soalnya kata Wonwoo-hyung. Mingyu enggak boleh banyak omong tadi."

 _Holy Bible!_ Pacarku ini otaknya dimana sih, bisa-bisanya dia bilang seperti itu. Aku ingin menatapnya tajam, tapi ada Ibu, nanti malah semakin mencurigakan. Jadilah aku hanya diam mematung sambil misuh-misuh didalam hati, lihat aja nanti kalau sudah keluar dari rumah, kukempesi bola basket kesayangannya, sekalian bola 18++nya. Eh, jangan. Kalau bola 18++nya kempes sama saja menutup pabrik spermanya Mingyu, itu tidak boleh, karena sperma Mingyu adalah kualitas unggul.

Satu hal lagi, Mingyu memanggil orang tuaku dengan sebutan Ayah dan Ibu.

"Kamu ini kenapa sih, Nu? Ibu enggak akan bicara macam-macam tentang kamu sama Mingyu kok."

Nikmat Tuhan mana lagi, hah? Yang mana lagi coba? Sudahlah, yang penting Ibu tidak curiga.

.

 **Aku** sudah berada didalam klub malam, Mingyu menggenggam tanganku erat sekali, seakan-akan takut kehilanganku ditengah keramaian, atau mungkin dia menganggapku seperti anak kecil yang diajak Ibunya pergi ke pasar. Tidak penting.

Mingyu mencari-cari dimana Seungcheol berada, sedangkan aku masih mencoba beradaptasi dengan cahaya remang-remang yang kadang-kadang membuat mataku sulit melihat, apalagi kalau sampai _lightning_ yang berwarna-warni itu menampar wajahku. Ditambah lagi musik yang dimainkan DJ juga sangat keras sekali. Di lantai dansa banyak pasangan muda-mudi yang menari sambil berpelukan, berciuman, ataupun melakukan gerakan-gerakan sensual lainnya. Ada pula _sih_ yang hanya berdansa bersama teman-temannya.

Entah mengapa atmosfer tempat ini membuatku menjadi sedikit _insecure._

Aku dan Mingyu sudah bertemu dengan Seungchel yang disebelahnya bisa dilihat kekasihnya yang cantik tapi cowok, sedang melingkarkan tangannya dilengan kokoh Seungcheol sambil bermanja-manja.

"Nu, minum nih. _Welcome drink."_ Kata Seungcheol sambil menuangkan segelas _beer_ dari _pitcher_ nya.

Baru aku ingin meraih gelas tersebut, Mingyu sudah merebutnya. Dan aku hanya bisa merengus kesal.

"Enggak boleh. Kamu minum _cranberry juice_ aja. Nanti aku pesanin, kamu mau _ngemil_ enggak?" Kata Mingyu menatapku tajam.

"Ada camilan apa di tempat kayak gini?" Tanyaku polos.

Wajar _dong_ kalau aku bertanya seperti itu. Enggak malu-maluinkan? Kayaknya _sih_ malu-maluin, soalnya Seungcheol sama Jeonghan cuma cekikikan.

"Cuma ada kalamari paling." Jawab Mingyu serius.

"Kalamari itu apa, Gyu?"

 _Strikes._ Dua pertanyaan bodoh keluar berturut-turut. Langsung saja Jeonghan dan Seungcheol tertawa lepas. Untung saja musik didalam klub sangat berisik, jadi mereka bebas saja berteriak-teriak.

Jeonghan melepaskan tangannya dari lengan Seungcheol kemudian mendekatiku dan mencubit pipiku seraya berkata,

"Polos banget _sih_ kamu."

"Jangan digodain. Kalamari itu semacam cumi goreng tepung gitu, sayang." Kata Mingyu menjelaskan.

"Oh, Ok."

Mingyu beranjak ke bar, dan memesan pesananku tadi yang aku saja lupa bagaimana cara menyebutnya. Tinggallah aku sendiri bersama dua sejoli ini, mereka memang sangat cocok satu sama lain. Jeonghan yang cantik terlihat seperti seorang wanita dewasa yang kharismatik dengan rambut _blonde_ sebahu yang digerai, membuatnya terlihat anggun dan _nakal_ pada saat yang bersamaan, jangankan wanita asli, bidadari saja malu bersanding dengan pria ini, sedangkan Seungcheol terlihat tampan dan berwibawa, pantas saja kalau dia dijuluki sebagai ketua _geng_ , selain itu tubuhnya juga sangat atletis. Ah, mereka sangat serasi.

"Nu, cobain nih." Kata Seungcheol menawariku sebatang rokok.

"Jangan by. Wonu masih polos, jangan dirusak." Jeonghan mengambil rokok yang ada ditangan Seungcheol kemudian menghisapnya dalam-dalam.

"Minggir-minggir, jangan deket-deket _my wonwoo-hyung_ , sana kalian merekok ditempat lain." Kata Mingyu yang datang entah dari mana.

"Enggak apa-apa _kok_ , Gyu. Kamu juga kalau mau merekok ya silahkan." Kataku sambil memeluk pinggang Mingyu. Entah aku yang memang ingin dimanja atau aku yang merasa kedinginan, yang jelas saat ini aku duduk disofa sambil memeluk tubuh Mingyu, aku menyandarkan kepalaku didada bidangnya.

"Enggak sayang. Kan aku udah janji enggak merokok kalau didekat kamu."

Aku diam saja dan semakin mengeratkan pelukanku. Mingyu sesekali mengusap kepalaku. Akupun akhirnya membenamkan wajahku didadanya, aroma _cologne_ nya masuk kedalam hidungku, aroma kayu kasmir dan citrus yang sangat maskulin. Kusuka.

"Kamu sudah enggak betah ya, mau pulang eum?" Tanya Mingyu.

"Enggak kok, aku enggak apa-apa. Belum juga satu jam, masa udah pulang."

Mingyu masih membelai lembut kepalaku sambil sesekali menyesap birnya.

"Vernon, Jisoo sama Hoshi mana?" Tanya Mingyu ke Seungcheol.

"Vernon masih kencan sama pacarnya, tahu sendirikan Si Seungkwan kalau udah _ngambek_ bisa habis dicincang pusakanya si Vernon."

Usut punya usut Vernon ini teman satu _geng_ nya Mingyu juga tapi beda kampus, Vernon sudah punya pacar namanya Boo Seungkwan anak _performing arts_ kalau enggak salah. Seungkwan ini tipe-tipe pacar yang galak ( _ekhem_ , tidak sedang menyindir diri sendiri). Pernah suatu ketika Vernon lagi sibuk latihan basket sampai dia lupa kalau ada kencan sama Seungkwan, padahal kencannya cuma mau makan siang bareng dikampus. Si Vernon lagi sibuk-sibuknya latihan basket, Si Seungkwan tiba-tiba masuk ke lapangan dan langsung ambil bola basket yang lagi direbutin, terus dia kempesin itu bola basket didepan temen-temennya Vernon. Abis itu langsung dia jewer kupingnya si vernon sampe kantin.

"Hoshi lagi enggak bisa, Adiknya si Jihoon masuk rumah sakit. Jadi dia yang nemenin." Imbuh Seungcheol.

"Hai Cheol, Han. Eh ada Mingyu, _dance floor_ yuk!" Kata sesorang yang menyapa kami.

Reflek aku menengok kearah sumber suara dan melihat sekelompok perempuan yang entah datang dari mana, dan detik itu juga aku tahu siapa yang mengajak Mingyu ke lantai dansa. Sebut saja Tzuyu.

"Eh, ada Wonwoo-oppa, kayaknya aku baru lihat Wonwoo-oppa disini?" Tanya dia berbasa-basi.

Uh, aku ingin sekali bilang wanita ular, tapi dia cantik, pintar, putih, jadi ku urungkan saja niat jelekku itu, dan aku hanya tersenyum sambil semakin mengeratkan pelukanku. Aku tidak perlu berbicara untuk mengusir gadis-gadis ini, cukup dengan bahasa tubuh saja dia pasti mengerti kalau Mingyu itu peliharaannya Jeon Wonwoo, jadi jangan coba-coba tebar pesona ya.

Tzuyu berpamitan dan pergi ke mejanya bersama teman-temannya, dan akupun melepaskan pelukanku dengan kasar.

"Jadi kelakuan kamu di klub seperti itu, Gyu?" Tanyaku memancing api.

Pertanyaanku diinterupsi oleh pramusaji yang membawakan pesananku tadi. Aku menyesap _cranberry_ _juice_ ku dan rasanya asam.

"Kelakuan apa, hyung? Aku cuma minum sama merokok paling, kalau kamu enggak percaya tanya aja Seungcheol sama Jeonghan." Jawab Mingyu.

Seungcehol hanya tersenyum dan Jeonghan lagi-lagi mencubit pipiku.

"Hannie _honey_ , _dance floor_ yuk! Capek _ngeliat_ anak SMA pacaran." Kata Sengcheol sambil menarik tangan Jeonghan.

Aku masih membelakangi Mingyu dan melirik kearah lantai dansa, aku melihat Seungcheol yang mulai meletakkan kedua tangannya dipinggang ramping Jeonghan, sedangkan kedua tangan Jeonghan melingkar sempurna dileher Seungcheol. Mereka berdansa seolah-olah mereka hanya berdua diruangan ini, Seungcheol mengarahkan bibirnya keleher jenjang Jeonghan tidak peduli dengan gerakan mereka yang sama sekali tidak mengikuti irama musik, dan aku disini hanya bisa menelan ludahku.

Mingyu memelukku dari belakang sambil meletakkan kepalanya dipundakku.

"Cemburu?"

" _Not gonna happen."_

"Dansa yuk!"

"Ajak aja si Tzuyu."

"Yauda, aku ke meja Tzuyu dulu ya, kamu jangan kemana-mana, makan kalamari aja, jagain meja ya, soalnya kalau kamu pergi nanti mejanya diberesin sama pramusaji."

"Enggak peduli."

Seseorang berwajah _western_ menghampiri meja kami, kalau diperhatikan dengan cukup seksama wajahnya mengingatkanku dengan bintang _titanic_ , Leonardo DiCaprio.

"Seungcheol mana?" Tanya Si Leo KW.

"Biasa." Jawab Mingyu sambil menunjuk ke lantai dansa.

"Minum dulu nih!" Tawar Mingyu kepada Vernon.

Pada akhirnya Jisoo datang dan lengkaplah komplotan ini, _minus_ Hoshi. Kami menghabiskan malam dengan mengobrol-ngobrol, dan minum bersama, anggap saja seperti itu. Walaupun aku tidak minum bir sama sekali, aku hanya disodori _cranberry_ _juice_ , karena cuma itu yang tidak mengandung alkohol serta air mineral. Jujur saja _cranberry juice_ rasanya sangat asam dan tidak menghilangkan dahaga sama sekali, malah membuatmu kehausan. Mingyu memilih untuk tidak meminum terlalu banyak karena ia akan mengemudi, sebenarnya aku tak masalah kalau Mingyu mau mabuk, aku bisa menggantikannya mengemudi, tapi Mingyu tidak mengizinkannya.

Tepat pukul 1.30 Mingyu sudah menyeretku untuk pulang, kamipun akhirnya berpamitan dan meninggalkan mereka yang masih asik menikmati musik dan minumannya.

"Tidur saja, hyung. Kau sudah kelihatan sangat mengantuk, nanti aku bangunkan kalau sudah sampai." Kata Mingyu saat kami memasuki mobilnya.

"Baiklah, Gyu."

Aku tidak bisa berbohong, aku tidak terlalu terbiasa dengan aktifitas malam, kecuali begadang mengerjakan tugas itupun harus ditemani dengan banyak kopi, dan akhirnya aku tertidur didalam mobil.

"Hyung, bangunlah. Kita sudah sampai." Kata Mingyu sambil menepuk-nepuk bahuku.

Sebenarnya aku menyadarinya, aku hanya ingin sedikit menggodanya. Jadi aku masih berpura-pura tidur. Sampai akhirnya Mingyu membuka pintu mobilnya dan meninggalkanku. Astaga, jahatnya Mingyu. Meninggalkan kekasihnya didalam mobil sendiri.

Tiba-tiba Mingyu melepaskan _seatbelt_ ku dan mulai menyusupkan tangan kanannya kebawah pahaku, sedangkan tangan kirinya berada ditengkukku. Spontan aku terbangun dan berteriak,

"Ya! Mau apa kau?"

"Menggendongmu, hyung,"

"Tidak usah, aku bisa jalan sendiri."

Akupun keluar dari mobil dan berjalan terlebih dahulu dan meninggalkan Mingyu dibelakang. Sesampainya diapartemen aku segera menyikat gigi dan membersihkan wajahku, kemudian mengganti pakaianku dengan pakaian yang lebih nyaman. Mingyu sudah membawa selimut dan beberapa bantal keruang tengah, Mingyu tidur disofa.

"Gyu, tidur dikamar saja. Biar aku yang tidur disofa."

"Tak apa, hyung. Kau pasti kelelahan, lagipula kau harus bangun pagi."

Aku tahu itu hanya alasannya saja, Mingyu tidak pernah tega membiarkanku tidur ditempat yang tidak nyaman. Mingyu juga tidak mau tidur berdua denganku. Sebenarnya, dia mau saja, tapi aku yang sering menolaknya. Selain itu, Mingyu bilang dia takut khilaf kalau tidur berdua denganku. Jadi lebih baik tidak berada diranjang yang sama.

"Gyu, aku ini laki-laki. Berhentilah memeperlakukanku seperti seorang perempuan lemah, aku bisa tidur di sofa."

"Baiklah, kalau begitu kita tidur berdua saja di sofa. Lagipula ukurannya lebih sempit, jadi bisa lebih hangat." Tawar Mingyu sambil tersenyum nakal.

Dan yang terjadi adalah aku tidur dikasur bersama Mingyu, tentu saja dengan guling sebagai pembatas. Awas saja kalau dia sampai berani melewati guling tersebut, ku cincang habis burung kebanggaannya.


	6. Pasal5

**Pasal 5**

* * *

Aku terbangun dalam pelukan Mingyu. Aku terkejut dan segera menjauhkan tubuhku darinya.

"Gyu, bangun. Sudah jam 6. Aku harus ke gereja."

"5 menit lagi, hyung. Ku mohon."

Aku membiarkan saja, kalau dia tidak mau mengantarku, aku bisa berangkat ke gereja sendiri. Aku beranjak dari kasur, tapi tiba-tiba Mingyu menarik tanganku dengan sangat keras hingga aku terjatuh kembali kedalam pelukannya.

"Ku bilang 5 menit lagi, hyung. Bersabarlah." Kata Mingyu sambil mengecup pucuk kepalaku.

5 menit dustapun berlalu, Aku langsung melompat dari pelukan Mingyu. Ini sudah pukul 7, aku segera melompat kekamar mandi, kali ini aku akan memecahkan rekor mandi tercepatku lagi, aku hanya bisa misuh-misuh dalam hati, kenapa pula aku mengamini permintaan Mingyu untuk membiarkannya tidur 5 menit lagi, dan kenapa pula aku harus menemaninya, dan kenapa pula aku suka tidur dalam pelukannya.

Aku keluar dari kamar mandi dengan menggunakan _bathrobe_ , kurasa aku menghabiskan waktu 9 menit 59,3 detik didalam kamar mandi, rekor terbaruku, dan yang tercepat. Mingyu sudah ada dimeja makan dan menyiapkan sarapan.

"Hyung, maaf ya. Kita sarapan _sandwhich_ saja biar cepat. Aku mau mandi dulu."

Aku hanya tersenyum singkat dan segera mengganti pakaianku, mencari kemeja putih serta celana panjang rapi yang sudah kusiapkan.

 **.**

 **Tepat** pukul 8 kurang 2 menit aku sudah berada didepan gereja dengan diantar oleh Mingyu.

"Aku masuk dulu ya, sayang. Trims, _I love you_." Kataku berpamitan pada Mingyu.

Mingyu menarik tanganku dan memberikan isyarat di pipinya, aku sedang malas berdebat jadi aku segera mengecup pipinya sekilas, tentu saja secara sembunyi-sembunyi dan secepat mungkin, karena banyak jemaat gereja yang sedang bersiap-siap masuk ke gereja. Setelah mengecupnya aku langsung menghambur kedalam gereja.

" _Love you, too,_ hyung." Kata Mingyu berteriak.

Aku malu sekali, karena banyak jemaat diluar gereja yang akhirnya memerhatikanku. Aku mencari ayah dan Ibuku didalam, tak butuh waktu lama aku segera menemukan mereka dan duduk disamping Ibuku.

"Kamu enggak jadi Ibadah yang sore?" Tanya Ibuku.

"Masih bisa ikut yang pagi, bu."

Hampir 2 jam aku beribadah didalam gereja, menyanyikan pujian-pujian dan mendengarkan khotbah. Aku menyuruh ayah dan ibuku untuk menungguku diluar, aku masih ingin berdoa sebentar. Aku berdoa kepada Tuhan, agar ia tetap membiarkanku dengan Mingyu selalu bersama. Aku mengemis kepada Tuhan, agar aku dan Mingyu tetap akan bertemu kelak di alam setelah kematian kami. Aku sudah melakukan semua keinginanNya, aku tak pernah berbuat jahat, dan aku selalu melayaniNya dengan baik. Aku hanya memohon agar Tuhan mau memaafkan Mingyu dan segala sifat buruknya, agar Ia mengizinkan aku dan Mingyu tetap bersama disurgaNya kelak.

"Bolehkan, Tuhan?"

"Ambillah seluruh kebaikanku untuk menutupi keburukannya, ku mohon pertemukan kami di surgaMu. Amen."

Aku segera beranjak dan bersiap untuk keluar gereja, tiba-tiba seorang biarawati memanggilku.

"Wonwoo?" Tanya Si Suster berusaha meyakinkan pandangannya, akupun menoleh dan menghampirinya.

"Kau dapat salam dari Lee Chan? Dia merindukanmu." Imbuh suster.

"Ah, iya. Aku sedang sibuk kuliah akhir-akhir ini belum sempat berkunjung. Sampaikan salamku pada Lee Chan. Aku akan berkunjung sesegera mungkin." Kataku sambil berpamitan dan meninggalkan gereja.

Lee Chan adalah salah seorang anak yatim binaan gerejaku. Biasanya setiap minggu setelah ibadah aku berkunjung ke panti untuk bertemu dengan anak-anak yang lain dan tentu saja Lee Chan. Lee Chan adalah seorang anak laki-laki berusia 13 tahun, ia selalu bilang kalau aku adalah kekasihnya. Ia juga bilang akan menikahiku kalau sudah besar nanti.

Lee Chan akan selalu berpura-pura kuat dihadapanku, pernah satu kali ia sedang bermain bola dan kakinya terkilir, saat itu ia sempat menangis kecil tapi ketika ia melihatku ia buru-buru menyeka air matanya dan berhenti menangis. Lucu sekali, ekspresinya yang menyembunyikan rasa sakitnya. Aku hanya bisa tersenyum sambil menggendongnya, walaupun awalnya Lee Chan menolak.

"Tunggu aku besar. Aku yang akan menggendong Wonwoo-hyung nanti. Aku juga yang akan menikahi Wonwoo-hyung nanti." Aku hanya bisa tersenyum, Lee Chan masih kecil, dia belum mengerti urusan cinta, jadi aku membiarkannya saja.

"Nu, kenalkan ini teman ayah, Paman Sam, beliau adalah manajer HR dari perusahaan _fashion_ X. kamu bilang lagi butuh _internship_ kan?" Kata Ayah sambil memperkenalkan laki-laki yang ada dihadapannya.

Aku memberinya salam dan menjabat tangannya sambil memeperkenalkan diriku.

"Jeon Wonwoo."

"Ini kartu namaku, kalau kamu butuh sesuatu, jangan sungkan-sungkan untuk mengirimkan pesan." Kata Paman Sam sambil menyerahkan kartu namanya.

Paman Sam kemudian berpamitan dan meninggalkan kami sekeluarga.

 **~~~(o0o) ~~~**

"Permisi, aku lihat didepan ada pengumuman untuk pekerja _part-time_. Boleh aku tahu bagaimana proses mendaftarnya?" Tanyaku pada seorang yang sedang sibuk meracik kopi.

Siang ini aku berencana untuk bekerja _part-time_ , selain menambah uang saku, aku juga ingin menambah rutinitasku, kata orang "semakin sibuk akan semakin bijak dalam mengatur dan menghargai waktu". Akibatnya, aku harus berkorban untuk mengurangi jam pacaranku dengan Mingyu, tapi tak masalah.

"Oh sebentar ya. Biar aku panggilkan _supervisor_ disini." Kata barista yang aku tahu namanya Seungkwan dari _name tag_ yang ada diseragamnya.

Kupikir ini akan sulit, ternyata aku langsung diterima setelah wawancara ringan dengan _supervisor_. Namun, aku harus menjalani masa pelatihan terlebih dahulu selama seminggu, aku harus belajar meracik kopi andalan dari café ini, sekaligus menghafalkan menu-menu yang tersedia. Aku punya waktu kerja 5 hari dan aku bisa menentukan jamnya, dengan waktu kerja sekitar 6 jam perharinya.

Aku berpamitan pada Seungkwan sambil mengucapakan terima kasih, sesampainya dipintu keluar aku bertemu dengan Vernon.

"Vernon?" Tanyaku.

"Wonwoo?"

"Sedang apa?" Tanyaku lagi.

"Oh, aku ingin menjemput pacarku Seungkwan." Katanya santai.

"Oh, kalau begitu aku duluan ya." Kataku berpamitan.

Awalnya kupikir Vernon ingin melamar kerja juga, atau sekadar minum kopi, ternyata ia ingin menjemput pacarnya. Ya, ampun manis sekali. Aku jadi iri. Aku juga mau dijemput, mungkin bisa sekalian berkencan degan Mingyu. Akupun akhirnya mengirimi Mingyu pesan untuk menjemputku disekitar café.

Tunggu dulu. Seungkwan, jadi barista yang aku sapa tadi adalah kekasihnya Vernon. Astaga, sungguh kebetulan yang tidak disangka-sangka. Tak lama, ponselku bergetar sepertinya Mingyu sudah membalas pesanku.

 _From: Kim Mingyu_

 _Text: Hyung, maaf aku tidak bisa menjemputmu. Aku sedang ada dirumah sekarang._

Kecewa. Tapi aku bisa apa. Ya sudahlah, lagipula Mingyu sudah terlalu sering bersamaku, wajar saja kalau keluarganya meminta waktunya sejenak. Entah kenapa perasaanku sedikit khawatir. Tuhan, kumohon lindungi hubungan kami.

Dengan mantap aku melangkahkan kakiku ke halte bus terdekat. Aku duduk dengan santai sambil menunggu busku datang. Aku duduk disamping seseorang yang sepertinya masih sangat muda, tapi ternyata usianya sudah 30 tahun, 10 tahun lebih tua dariku, dan yang mengejutkan ia sudah memiliki seorang anak perempuan yang berusia 13 tahun. Oiya, kalian pasti herankan kenapa aku bisa tahu? Ya karena dia yang bercerita. Kalian ini bagaimana sih.

"Junhui. Wen Junhui." Katanya memperkenalkan diri sambil tersenyum ramah.

"Jeon Wonwoo."

Ternyata dia seorang pengusaha muda asal Cina yang sukses di Korea, ia menikah diusia muda karena istrinya sudah hamil terlebih dahulu sebelum mereka menikah. Tapi sayang kini statusnya sudah menjadi _single_ parent, karena istrinya meninggal 2 tahun yang lalu akibat kanker. Uh, papah muda yang menggemaskan. Sayang hanya bisa terucap dalam hati.

Oiya, kalian pasti heran kenapa bisa seorang pengusaha sukses berada dihalte bus. Alkisah, mobil yang ditungganginya mogok disekitar sini dan dia perlu mengambil dokumennya yang tertinggal dikantor, jadilah ia meninggalkan mobilnya sambil menyuruh anak buahnya untuk mengirimkan petugas bengkel, dan terdampar dihalte ini bersamaku.

Kami bercerita banyak terutama tentang kuliahku, dia sempat juga menawariku bantuan kalau aku membutuhkan _internship_. Jadi dia memberikan kartu namanya padaku, dan tentu saja aku menyimpnnya di dompetku bersama dengan kartu nama paman Sam. Kemudian hening sesaat hingga akhirnya busku datang dan akupun berpamitan sambil mengucapkan terima kasih.

* * *

 _Assalammualaikum, Ching! gimana? gimana? gimana? gak seru ya? yaudahlah bhay! gak deng canda. jadi Mamah cuma mau bilang ini ceritanya agak panjang sih, jadi mungkin bakalan bikin kalian bosen (semoga enggak). dan mungkin saja mengandung konten dewasa, tapi tidak tahu kapan. hahaha.. udah gitu aja. kecup satu-satu._

 _Regards,_

 _mamah dedeh._


	7. Pasal6

**Pasal 6**

* * *

"Nu, makan yuk!" Ajak Seokmin.

"Ayok!"

Aku dan Seokmin melangkahkan kaki ke kantin untuk makan siang, dan mulai sore ini aku sudah resmi bekerja paruh waktu di café. Sudah hampir seminggu juga aku tidak berkencan dengan Mingyu, kami hanya menghabiskan waktu beberapa kali saja, itupun hanya dikampus. Entahlah, semenjak pulang dari rumah orang tuanya, kurasa Mingyu sedikit berubah, ia jadi semakin…..

Dingin.

Mingyu juga semakin sering berbuat onar dikampus, beberapa kali aku menangkapnya membolos kuliah dan merokok di area kampus. Ia semakin sering mem- _bully_ orang lain.

Ah mungkin perasaanku saja, mungkin dia sedang banyak pikiran yang mengganggunya.

Aku dan Seokmin memilih duduk sedikit diujung, dari sudut ini pandangan kami bisa menyapu ke seisi kantin.

"Akhir-akhir ini _kok_ jarang jalan sama Mingyu, biasanya nempel terus?" Tanya Seokmin sambil meminum jusnya.

"Enggak tahu, Mingyu kayaknya lagi sibuk. Lagipula aku juga sudah mulai kerja _part-time_."

"Lagi bertengkar?"

"Enggak _kok_ , sejauh ini sih kupikir tidak ada masalah apa-apa."

Semoga saja memang seperti itu, Mingyu tak pernah menceritakan masalahnya padaku.

Selera makanku tiba-tiba hilang, karena saat ini aku lihat Mingyu sedang makan siang bersama seorang gadis. Aku kalut, kata-kata yang sering diucapkan orang-orang terngiang-ngiang dikepalaku.

" _Nanti juga si Wonwoo bakal ditinggalin sama Mingyu kalau dia sudah bosan."_

" _Enggak mungkinlah Mingyu mau pacaran sama anak cupu kayak Wonwoo."_

Aku buru-buru menggelengkan kepalaku dan menjauhkan pikiran-pikiran semacam itu, dan mencoba berpikir positif mungkin dia rekan kerja kelompok Mingyu, atau sekadar temannya saja.

"Kenapa, Nu?" Tanya Seokmin yang melihatku tampak gusar.

"Enggak apa-apa kok. Udah enggak selera aja."

Aku dan Seokmin segera menyelesaikan makan siang kami, karena aku memaksanya untuk segera kembali ke kelas. Bagaimana mungkin aku kuat berlama-lama memandang Mingyu yang sedang bersenda gurau dengan seorang wanita.

.

 **Kelas** hari ini telah berakhir, Seokmin berpamitan padaku karena sedang ada janji dengan seseorang.

"Janji sama siapa sih?" Tanyaku pensaran sambil menggodanya.

"Sama Hoshi." Jawabnya sambil tersenyum.

Aku berniat ke perpustakaan sebentar sebelum berangkat ke café, mungkin aku bisa membaca beberapa halaman terlebih dahulu. Baru tiga puluh menit aku diperpustakaan, Seokmin tiba-tiba menelponku.

"Kenapa min?" Tanyaku.

" _Lagi dimana, Nu? Bisa kesini sebentar? Mingyu berkelahi."_ Kata suara seseorang yang aku rasa milik Hoshi.

Perasaanku berkecamuk, kenapa sih anak itu suka sekali berkelahi. Aku bergegas menuju tempat yang diberitahu Hoshi, dan menemukan tubuh Mingyu yang sedang dipapah oleh Hoshi dan Seokmin yang membantunya.

Sore itu, Hoshi dan Seokmin sedang berkencan, dan tanpa sengaja melihat Mingyu yang sedang berkelahi, keduanya sudah babak belur dan penuh luka. Perkelahian merekapun terhenti, dan orang yang dipukuli Mingyu sudah lari saat Hoshi dan Seokmin datang.

.

 **Aku** dan Mingyu kini tinggal berdua di apartemen Mingyu, jam sudah menunjukan pukul 4, dan sudah saatnya aku bekerja, tapi aku tidak bisa meninggalkan Mingyu begitu saja.

"Kamu enggak apa-apa, Gyu?" Tanyaku sambil membersihkan luka diwajahnya.

"Eum." Jawabnya singkat.

"Kamu kenapa sih, Gyu? Kamu marah sama aku?" Tanyaku secara _random_.

"Enggak kenapa-kenapa."

Oh, aku benar-benar tidak mengenalinya sekarang. ia bukan seperti Mingyu yang kukenal. Aku membalut lukanya dan memberinya antiseptik.

"Gyu, kamu enggak apa-apa kalau aku tinggal? Aku mau bekerja." Kataku sambil berpamitan.

Mingyu hanya mengangguk kecil sambil memainkan ponselnya.

Oh, Tuhan. Mingyu mengabaikanku, disaat aku begitu mengkhawatirkannya. Aku ingin menangis.

Aku menyeka air mata yang tanpa sengaja keluar dari sudut mataku sesampainya di _lobby_ apartemen. Aku bergegas menuju café. _P_ _erfect._ dihari pertama berkerja sudah datang terlambat. Akibatnya gajiku akan dipotong.

"Kamu kemana saja, Nu?" Tanya Seungkwan.

"Aku sedang ada masalah kecil."

"Kurasa bukan masalah kecil." Kata Seungkwan sambil meneliti wajahku, aku hanya terdiam dan mulai bekerja dengan mesin kopiku.

"Tak apa kalau kau tak mau bercerita. Semangat! Kau masih punya aku." Imbuh Seungkwan menyemangati.

Seungkwan tidak seburuk yang dikatakan Seungcheol waktu di klub, ia anak yang periang, ramah, selalu tersenyum, dan ya sangat berisik. Tapi ia juga sangat baik, ia mengajariku dengan sabar selama masa pelatihanku waktu itu. Ia juga selalu berpikir positif dan optimistis.

Kamipun kembali bekerja dan melayani beberapa pelanggan yang kebanyakan terdiri dari muda-mudi yang sedang berkencan. Jujur saja aku iri pada pasangan-pasangan muda itu, walaupun aku dan Mingyu sudah berpacaran cukup lama, tapi kami tidak pernah bermesra-mesraan didepan umum seperti mereka, kencan kamipun paling hanya sebatas makan bersama ataupun menonton film. PDA, atau _public display affection_ terkadang membuat orang-orang disekitar mereka menjadi risih, tapi ya bagaimanapun juga sudah menjadi naluri manusia untuk selalu ingin diakui, apalagi kalau memiliki kekasih yang cantik atau tampan.

.

 **Seungkwan** berpamitan padaku tepat pada pukul 8 malam. Sedangkan, _shift_ ku baru berakhir ketika café tutup yakni jam 10 malam.

"Aku duluan ya, Nu. Vernon sudah menunggu diluar." Kata Seungkwan berpamitan padaku.

"Eum, hati-hati. Sampaikan salamku untuk Vernon" Kataku sambil melambaikan tangan ke arahnya.

Café sudah mulai semakin sepi dan sudah tidak banyak lagi pelanggan yang berdatangan.

" _Americano_ , _please_." Order seseorang yang ada dihadapanku.

"Wonwoo?" Lanjut si pelanggan bertanya padaku.

Aku diam dan memperhatikannya sesaat sambil memikirkan siapa orang yang sedang menyapaku, ah aku mengingatnya dia papah muda yang aku temui di halte bus. Aku mengingatnya tapi aku lupa namanya. Aku mengernyitkan dahiku.

"Junhui, Wen Junhui." Katanya memperkenalkan diri lagi seolah-olah bisa membaca pikiranku.

"Oh, iya aku ingat Junhui-ssi. Lembur?" Tanyaku ringan.

"Iya. Jadi kamu bekerja disini?"

Aku mengobrol sambil meracik pesanannya.

"Iya, kerja sambilan. Lumayan untuk mengisi waktu luang sekaligus buat tambah-tambah uang jajan."

"Wah, kalau begitu aku akan sering-sering ke café ini."

"Eh, memangnya di kantor tidak disediakan kopi?"

"Ada sih, tapi yang buat enggak ada yang seperti kamu." Kata Junhui menggodaku sambil tesenyum.

Dasar papah muda enggak tahu diri, sudah punya anak masih saja menggoda orang. Laki-laki lagi yang dia goda. Bukannya sombong ya, tapi kalian juga pasti akan mengakui kalau aku memang sangat manis, apalagi kalau sedang tersenyum. Walaupun banyak yang mengatakan aku si wajah datar, tapi semua itu hanyalah kamuflaseku untuk menyembunyikan pesonaku. Tidak. aku bercanda. Aku memang sudah berwajah datar sejak lahir. Aku tidak imut, aku tidak manis, aku emo.

Aku hanya bisa tersenyum sambil menyerahkan kopi pesanannya, kemudian iapun pergi meninggalkan café.

Jam sudah menunjukan pukul 10, beberapa rekanku sudah secara halus mengusir beberapa pelanggan yang masih betah duduk di café. Kamipun akhirnya menutup café.

.

 **Sesampainya** dirumah aku bergegas menelepon Mingyu tapi tak ada jawaban sama sekali. Aku khawatir, tapi aku tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa. Sebaiknya aku tidur saja, dan pergi ke apartemen Mingyu pagi-pagi sekali. Aku sudah rapi dan siap untuk tidur, aku berusaha memejamkan mataku meskipun aku masih terus kepikiran tentang Mingyu.

Tepat pukul 3 pagi aku terbangun akibat suara ponselku yang berdering terus-menerus, aku melihat nama Mingyu muncul diponselku, aku segera mengangkatnya.

"Halo?" Tanyaku masih dengan suara serak.

" _Apa anda kerabat dari pemilik ponsel ini?"_ tanya seseorang yang aku sama sekali tidak mengenal suaranya.

"Iya, benar. Maaf anda siapa dan ada apa?"

Si peneleponpun menjelaskan dan seketika itu juga aku melompat dari atas kasurku dan segera berganti pakaian, aku berlari ke kamar ibuku dan membangunkannya secara perlahan.

"Bu, dimana kunci mobil?" tanyaku berbisik-bisik karena tidak mau membangunkan ayah.

"Kamu mau kemana, sayang. Ini masih dini hari?"

"Mau jemput Mingyu, bu. Mingyu sepertinya mabuk parah."

"Itu diatas meja nakas, jangan ngebut sayang."

Aku mencium pipi ibuku kemudian segera bergegas menuju bar. Tidak sampai 15 menit aku sudah sampai di bar, aku tidak mengindahkan perintah ibuku, aku mengemudi dengan sangat cepat.

Setibanya di bar suara musik sudah tidak terlalu keras, dan orang-orang sudah mulai meninggalkan klub. Aku segera menuju meja bar dan menemukan tubuh Mingyu yang teler. Aku meminta maaf kepada bartender yang tadi meneleponku dan mengucapkan terima kasih karena sudah mau menungguku untuk datang.

.

 **Aku** merebahkan tubuh Mingyu diatas kasurnya sambil membuka sepatu dan kaus kakinya. Aku mengambil air hangat dan handuk kecil kemudian mengganti pakainnya sambil menyeka keringat dan tubuhnya yang entah sudah berapa banyak bir yang menempel dikulitnya. Setelah itu aku menyelimuti tubuh Mingyu dan membiarkannya tidur dikamar. Dalam hati aku hanya bisa berteriak, "Kamu kenapa sih Gyu? Kamu bosan sama aku? Kamu marah sama aku? Tolong jelaskan, tolong buat aku mengerti aku harus berbuat apa? aku cuma mohon jangan rusak tubuh kamu, Gyu. Berhentilah berkelahi, berhentilah mabuk-mabukan seperti ini."

Aku segera meninggalkan apartemen Mingyu dan kembali kerumah….

….aku….

….menangis.

 **~~~(o0o)~~~**

Hari ini kelasku dimulai jam 11, sepulang dari menjemput Mingyu aku kesulitan memejamkan mata dan baru bisa tidur pukul 6 pagi. Ibuku berusaha membangunkanku untuk mengajak sarapan, tapi ia mengurungkan niatnya karena ia tahu mungkin aku masih kelelahan karena menjemput Mingyu dini hari tadi.

"Sudah bangun, sayang?" Tanya Ibuku yang baru saja selesai menyiram tanaman-tanaman kesayangannya.

"Iya, bu." Jawabku masih menguap sambil menuruni tangga.

"Sarapan dulu sana."

Aku hanya mengangguk singkat sambil berjalan menuju meja makan.

"Kamu sedang ada masalah sama Mingyu?" Tanya Ibu yang sedang mengambil botol air dilemari es.

"Wonu juga enggak tahu, bu." Aku menjawab Ibu dengan nada dan ekspresi kebingungan.

Aku memang benar-benar bingung, aku tidak tahu harus bagaimana dan harus berbuat apa. Aku sudah tidak mengerti lagi dengan Mingyu, ia juga sudah semakin jarang mengirimiku pesan.

"Kalau ada masalah selesaikan baik-baik, kalian ini sudah dewasa bukan anak-anak lagi, selesaikan dengan kepala dingin." Lanjut Ibuku menasehati.

"Iya, bu."

Aku melanjutkan makanku kemudian segera mandi dan beganti pakaian, aku sudah siap untuk berangkat kekampus. Akupun berpamitan pada Ibu yang sedang menonton TV.

.

 **Kelas** memang ramai, tapi entah mengapa terasa sepi. Pandanganku juga kosong menatap papan tulis dan layar proyektor, pikiranku melayang entah kemana. Sampai akhirnya Seokmin membangunkanku dari lamunanku,

"Nu, ayok makan, kelas sudah selesai."

"Oh iya, sebentar."

Aku merapikan buku-buku yang hanya aku coret-coret tanpa tujuan dan memasukkannya kedalam tasku. Kemudian berjalan mengikuti Seokmin. Aku melihat Mingyu yang sedang berdiri didepan kelasku dan menarikku entah kemana, aku melambaikan tangan pada Seokmin dan meninggalkannya.

"Gyu, mau kemana?"

Seandainya aku bisa menghentikan waktu, aku ingin sekali menghentikannya sekarang, betapa aku merindukan genggaman tangannya, betapa aku merindukan Mingyu yang hangat.

"Makan siang, hyung." Ajak Mingyu sambil tersenyum.

Apa Mingyuku sudah kembali seperti dulu? apa Mingyuku sudah kembali menjadi anak yang manis lagi? Hari ini Mingyu membawa mobilnya ke kampus, aku sudah duduk di posisi _shotgun_ [4] sambil memainkan ponselku. Mingyu mengemudikan mobilnya secara perlahan, aku tak banyak bicara karena jujur saja suasana saat ini sangat _awkward_ , aku tak tahu bagaimana memulai pembicaraan dengan Mingyu saat ini.

Tangan kanan Mingyu tiba-tiba mengusap lembut kepalaku, Mingyu mengemudi hanya dengan tangan kirinya. Aku hanya bisa diam sambil berpura-pura memainkan ponselku, yang jelas-jelas aku hanya menggeser-geser menu saja. Sesekali Mingyu menggenggam tanganku ketika tangan kanannya sedang tidak sibuk memainkan tuas persneling mobil. Aku diam dan membiarkan Mingyu melakukan apapun yang ia inginkan, sampai akhirnya tiba-tiba Mingyu meminggirkan mobilnya dibahu jalan dan berhenti sejenak.

"Kenapa Gyu? Mogok?" Tanyaku kebingungan.

"Hyung, aku kangen."

Apasih yang sebenarnya sedang dipikirkan anak ini? seminggu ini dia berprilaku aneh dan seolah-olah ingin menjauhiku tapi sekarang dia bilang dia kangen. Aku menghentikan aktifitas pura-pura bermain ponselku kemudian berbalik menghadap Mingyu, _eyes to eyes_ , aku tak tahu apa yang ada diisi kepalanya, tapi aku bisa melihat dari matanya, rasanya sendu, seperti ada banyak sekali beban dipundaknya yang aku sama sekali tak tahu sebesar apa dan bagaimana cara menguranginya.

Sedetik kemudian bibirku dan bibirnya sudah bertemu, rasanya manis, maksudku bukan bibir Mingyu, tapi rasa ciumannya, entahlah rasanya sangat manis dan lembut, tidak kasar sama sekali, seperti tak ada nafsu didalamnya, hanya sebuah ciuman tulus yang penuh dengan kerinduan. Sampai akhirnya aku melepaskan ciumannya karena aku membutuhkan udara, aku memerlukan oksigen.

Aku tertunduk malu, sedangkan Mingyu hanya meminta maaf.

"Maaf, hyung. Aku tidak bermaksud, aku tidak bisa mengendalikan diriku."

Kalian tahu tidak, bahwa ini adalah ciuman pertamaku, maksudku selain kecupan singkat waktu itu diapartemen Mingyu, tapi itukan tidak bisa dianggap ciuman. Sepanjang sejarah aku berpacaran dengan Mingyu baru kali ini kami berciuman, karena aku memang menjaga diriku dan aku bilang akan ada saatnya nanti aku memberikannya pada Mingyu, dan Mingyu mengangguk setuju. Oiya, asal kalian tahu saja kami tidak pernah melakukan hubungan intim, berciuman saja baru kali ini. Mingyu memang beberapa kali sering menggodaku tapi kami tidak pernah benar-benar melakukannya, seperti yang pernah kukatakan, Mingyu pasti berusaha untuk tidak tidur seranjang denganku.

Tapi, kali ini rasanya aku ingin sekali berteriak, "Tak apa, Gyu. Kau bebas menciumku kapanpun kau mau." Sayangnya kata-kata itu hanya tersangkut ditenggorakanku dan yang keluar hanyalah,

"Eum. Tak apa." Jawabku sambil tersenyum dan kembali memainkan ponselku.

Kali ini aku dan Mingyu berada di restauran yang cukup jauh dari kampus, Mingyu memintaku untuk membolos kuliah karena dia masih ingin bersamaku, dan, aku akhirnya mengamini permintaannya. Mingyu juga memintaku untuk menginap diapartemennya, dan lagi-lagi aku menyetujuinya. Akupun merindukannya, aku merindukan aroma kayu kasmir dan citrus dari _cologne_ nya, aku merindukan aroma sabun dan wangi rambutnya, aku merindukan semuanya, semua yang ada pada Mingyu.

Dan rasa rinduku terbayar hari ini, Mingyu menjemputku tepat pada pukul 10 malam di café tempat aku bekerja, dan kini aku sedang berada diatas kasurnya, dengan Mingyu memeluk tubuhku dari belakang, aku membalikan tubuhku dan menghadapnya, kemudian aku membenamkan wajahku di dadanya sambil mengeratkan pelukanku, Mingyu mengecup sesekali pucuk kepalaku sampai akhirnya aku memberanikan diri untuk mencium bibirnya.

Entahlah, aku merasa ciuman kali ini lebih bergairah dan lebih panas.

* * *

 _Anyong, ching! selamat membaca. eh jangan lupa mampir di wattpad mamah idnya : scriptakid.  
_

 _review? harus dong~~~~_

 _love_

 _mamah dedeh_


	8. Pasal7

**Pasal 7**

* * *

Aku menjauhkan bibirku dari bibir Mingyu kemudian membenamkan wajahku kembali kedalam pelukannya, aku tidak berani menatapnya. Mingyu hanya mengusap bagian belakang kepalaku sambil terus memelukku, hingga akhirnya kami berdua tertidur.

Mingyu melepaskan pelukannya dan beranjak dari kasur, aku masih berpura-pura tidur padahal aku bisa merasakan kalau sosoknya sudah tidak lagi berada disampingku. Mingyu mengambil pakaian dari dalam lemari kemudian meninggalkan kamar dan pergi entah kemana, sebelum pergi, Mingyu sempat mengecup keningku, sepeti sebuah kecupan perpisahan.

Aku tidak bisa tidur, aku terus kepikiran kemana Mingyu pergi, aku beranjak dari kasur dan pergi keruang tengah, aku menyalakan TV menyaksikan siaran dini hari yang membosankan, aku kembali kekasur tapi tetap tak bisa memejamkan mata, aku hanya mondar-mandir diruang tengah sembari menunggu Mingyu pulang. Pergi ke dapur mencoba membuat kopi, kembali duduk diruang tengah sambil menonton TV, sudah pukul 3 dan Mingyu masih tetap belum pulang. Sampai akhirnya aku merasa ada seseorang yang masuk, aku segera berlari kembali kedalam kamar dan berpura-pura tidur.

Dari dalam kamar aku bisa mendengar Mingyu sedang berbicara dengan seseorang, pembicaraan mereka tidak terlalu jelas karena mereka seperti berbisik-bisik, khawatir akan terdengar oleh seseorang. Aku bangkit dari kasur dan mencoba menguping pembicaraan mereka dari balik daun pintu kamar Mingyu. Sama saja, aku tidak dapat mendengar dengan jelas percakapan mereka, tapi aku mengetahui satu hal, Mingyu sedang berbicara dengan seorang perempuan. Apa yang sedang mereka lakukan dini hari seperti ini? Mengapa Mingyu membawa seorang perempuan kedalam apartemennya sedangkan dia tahu bahwa aku sedang ada ada didalam kamarnya? Mengapa mereka harus berbicara dengan berbisik-bisik seperti seorang pencuri yang takut tertangkap basah?

Aku sudah tidak sanggup menahan air mataku, aku kembali ke kasur dan berpura-pura tidur dengan air mata yang masih menetes dari ujung mataku. Mingyu kembali keatas kasur seolah-olah tidak terjadi apa-apa, Mingyu kembali memeluku dari belakang dan tidur dengan damai. Perempuan itu entah kemana telah pergi meninggalkan apartemen Mingyu.

Dalam hati aku hanya bisa bertanya-taya, apa yang sedang kau lakukan dibelakangku, Gyu? Mengapa kau membiarkan seorang wanita yang tak dikenal berjalan-jalan di "rumah kita"? apa yang sedang kau sembunyikan, Gyu? Apa kau sedang mencoba menjadi seorang pesulap yang bisa berada di dua tempat dalam waktu yang bersamaan? Dan yang paling terpenting, jauh didasar hatiku ada satu pertanyaan besar yang sangat aku takutkan untuk ku ketahui jawabannya.

 _Are…_

 _You…_

 _Cheating…_

 _On Me?_

 _._

 **Suara** alarm membangunkan tidurku. Aku menepuk-nepuk sisi sebelahku dan kosong, Aku bangkit dari kasur dan mencari-cari dimana Kim Mingyuku, apa dia pergi lagi meninggalkanku? Aku keluar dari kamar dan mendapati Mingyu yang sedang memasak didapur, entah mengapa aku merasa sangat lega melihatnya berada didapur. Mingyu tersenyum kecil ketika melihatku keluar dari kamar.

"Kau sudah bangun, hyung? Padahal aku baru akan membangunkanmu kalau sarapannya sudah siap."

Wajahnya. Tak ada yang berubah. Ekspresinya. Tak ada yang ganjil sama sekali. Semuanya seperti normal-normal saja, seolah-olah sedang tidak terjadi apa-apa. Oh, apa sekarang Mingyuku sudah menjadi seorang aktor terkenal? Mengapa ia pandai sekali menyembunyikannya?

Aku juga mencoba memasang topengku, aku bersikap seolah-olah aku tak mengetahui apapun tadi malam, aku bersikap seolah-oleh tak pernah ada seorang wanita yang datang berkunjung kedalam apartemen Mingyuku pada dini hari.

"Aku memasang alarm." Jawabku santai sambil tersenyum dan duduk dimeja makan.

"Tunggulah sebentar, hyung." Kata Mingyu sambil melanjutkan acara memasaknya.

Kamipun sarapan bersama dan pergi ke kampus.

 **~~~(o0o)~~~**

Semakin hari Mingyu semakin sibuk dihubungi dan sulit kutemui dikampus, setiap aku bertemu dengannya selalu ada seorang gadis yang bersamanya, belakangan aku tahu nama gadis tersebut adalah Park Minha, ia juga merupakan gadis yang waktu itu sedang makan siang bersama Mingyu, yang membuat selera makanku runtuh sehingga membuat Seokmin harus terges-gesa menyelesaikan makannya.

Aku tahu aku tidak cantik seperti Minha, aku tahu aku tak secantik Tzuyu, aku laki-laki, aku tahu aku tidak sebaik mereka, aku cenderung memarahimu, aku juga senang sekali memukulmu. Tapi, bisakah kau jujur padaku, Gyu? Katakanlah kalau kau memang ingin mengakhiri hubungan ini.

Aku banyak melamun ketika bekerja, Seungkwan sudah beberapa kali menegurku dan menyuruhku untuk pulang saja karena aku terlihat tidak baik-baik saja, tapi aku bersikeras untuk tetap bekerja. Aku harus menyibukkan diriku sendiri, kalau aku hanya beristirahat pikiranku akan terus berlayar menuju pelabuhan Mingyu yang sekarang, aku sama sekali asing dengan tempat itu, yang dulunya menjadi sumber kebahagiaanku, tapi kali ini pelabuhan itu tidak hanya dihuni olehku, ada beberapa orang tak dikenal yang juga mencoba memasukinya, dan perlahan-lahan mencoba mengusirku dari sana.

" _Americano, please?"_

Oh, aku sudah hafal dengan suara dan pesanannya, Wen Junhui.

"Junhui-ssi. Mau sekalian pesan _cake_?" tanyaku sambil tersenyum.

"Bagaimana kalau aku ingin memesan makan malam bersamamu?"

"Eh, apa? maaf aku sedang bekerja."

"Tidak sekarang, kapan-kapan saja. Terserah kau yang menentukan harinya, aku yang akan menyesuaikan."

"Ehm baiklah, terima kasih tawarannya akan kupertimbangkan nanti. Jadi apa kau mau memesan _cake_?"

"Tentu, pilihkan aku _cake_ kesukaanmu."

Aku membungkuskan _cheese cake_ dan kopi _Americano_ pesanan Junhui sambil memberikan struk dan uang kembaliannya.

"Ini, untukmu." Kata Junhui sambil memberikan _cheese cake_ nya padaku.

"Eh?" Kataku bingung dan berusaha menolak.

"Itu _cake_ kesukaanmukan? Ambillah, aku sengaja membelikannya untukmu."

Mau tak mau aku mengambilnya dan menyimpannya untuk ku makan diwaktu istirahat nanti, Seungkwan seperti biasa sudah pamit terlebih dahulu dan meninggalkanku. Akupun seperti biasa pukul 10 malam masih setia menunggu bus yang akan mengantarku ke rumah.

 **~~~(o0o)~~~**

"Nu, cepat dandannya, nanti terlambat ibadah." Kata Ibuku berteriak dari bawah.

"Iya, bu sebentar lagi." Jawabku yang sedang merapikan rambutku didepan cermin.

Ayah dan Ibu sudah bersiap dimeja makan, aku segera duduk dikursiku dan memimpin doa.

"Bu, Aku bawa mobil Ibu ya?" Pintaku pada Ibu.

"Kamu mau kemana? Lebih baik naik mobil ayah saja, biar kita berangkatnya sama-sama."

"Wonwoo mau ke panti dulu setelah ibadah nanti, bu."

"Baiklah. Tapi, jangan pulang terlalu sore ya."

.

 **Ayah** , Ibu, dan aku sudah duduk manis didalam gereja, khotbah sudah dimulai dan semua jemaat sedang khidmat mendengarkan. Aku diam, tapi pikiranku sama sekali tidak fokus pada apa yang sedang dibicarakan oleh pak pendeta, pikiranku sibuk menggapai Mingyu, aku berdoa agar aku bisa memergokinya sedang berselingkuh, aku berdoa agar Mingyu memergoki aku yang sedang melihatnya berselingkuh, aku berdoa agar Mingyu mau menangkapku sebelum aku jatuh kedalam lubang yang didalamnya sama sekali tak ada cinta sedikitpun.

Ayah dan Ibu sudah pulang terlebih dahulu, aku pergi ke supermarket membeli beberapa camilan dan mainan untuk aku bawa ke panti. 30 menit kemudian aku sudah berada dipanti dan langsung mengunjungi anak-anak kesayanganku. Mereka semua mengerubutiku seperti gula yang sedang diserbu oleh kawanan semut, akupun memberikan camilan dan mainan kepada mereka, tapi disudut sana ada seorang anak laki-laki yang sedang menatapku dengan sebal sambil mencoba membuang mukanya. Siapa lagi kalau bukan Lee Chan kesayanganku. Akupun mendekati Lee Chan, ia hanya diam dan sama sekali tidak mau menjawab pertanyaanku.

"Lee Chan marah sama hyung?" Tanyaku sambil mengusap kepalanya.

Lee Chan masih diam dan mencoba menghempaskan tanganku dari kepalanya, aku bingung harus bagaimana untuk membujuknya.

"Lee Chan sayang, maafin hyung dong. Hyung juga kangen sama Lee Chan, hyung juga pengen ketemu sama Lee Chan, tapi kuliah hyung sedang sibuk, hyung juga sekarang sudah mulai bekerja _part-time_. Hyung bawa cumi goreng _lho_."

Aku berusaha menyogoknya dengan makanan favoritnya, tapi ia tetap tidak bergeming dan sama sekali tidak menggubrisku. Membuatku semakin gemas.

"Enggak mau." Jawab Lee Chan singkat.

Oh Tuhan, untuk pertama kalinya Lee Chan menolak makanan favoritnya. Aku harus memutar otak lebih keras.

"Katanya Lee Chan mau jadi pacar hyung, _kok_ suka merajuk gini sih. Hyung janji deh, nanti kalau hyung dapat gaji pertama, hyung bakal ajak Lee Chan kencan, terserah Lee Chan mau kemana."

Aku rasa rayuanku kali ini manjur, buktinya Lee Chan kini berbalik menghadapku dan mulai mengisyaratkan bahwa ia sudah mau berbicara padaku.

"Janji?" Tanyanya meyakinkanku.

"Eum." kataku sambil memberikan jari kelingkingku pada Lee Chan.

Lee Chan mengaitkan kelingking kecilnya yang aku rasa sekarang sudah tidak kecil lagi seperti dulu, ia banyak berubah, tentu saja ia semakin besar, apalagi saat ini sedang masa pertumbuhannya, ku rasa tak lama lagi tingginya akan menyusulku.

"Hanya berdua?"

"Eh?"

"Ya sudah kalau tidak mau." Lee Chan kembali merajuk dan membalikkan lagi tubuhnya.

"Ok. Kita kencan hanya berdua." Kataku mengiyakan.

"Oke, kalau begitu aku memaafkanmu, hyung. Mana cumi gorengku?"

Seperti biasa aku bermain dengan anak-anak, dan Lee Chan sama sekali tak mau melepaskan genggaman tangannya ditanganku, sepertinya dia benar-benar merindukanku. Sampai akhirnya Lee Chan menyuruhku untuk menontonnya bermain sepak bola dengan teman-temannya. Aku hanya duduk dan memerhatikannya, sesekali Lee Chan melirik kearahku seolah-olah ia ingin menunjukan kalau dia adalah seoarang pemain yang berbakat, lucu sekali.

Lee Chan berhasil mencetak angka dan dengan bangga dia tersenyum ke arahku seolah-oleh berkata "Lihat, hyung. Aku hebat bukan?" kau memang selalu hebat, kau yang terbaik Channie.

Hari sudah semakin sore, sudah saatnya aku pulang. Aku berpamitan, tapi Lee Chan sepertinya masih belum rela kalau aku pergi meninggalkannya.

"Hyung, pasti kembali untuk kencan kita nanti." Kataku mencoba menghiburnya.

"Kalau kau mengingkari janjimu, aku tidak akan mau berbicara denganmu lagi selamanya, aku juga tidak akan mau pergi kesekolah lagi." Lee Chan mengancamku.

Aku mencubit pipinya gemas.

"Iya, hyung janji. Kamu enggak boleh putus sekolah, kamu harus jadi anak yang pintar. Dulu kamu janji mau jadi pilot supaya bisa mengantar hyung terbang kemanapun, kalau kamu tidak sekolah bagaimana kamu mau jadi pilot?"

Lee Chan mengacungkan ibu jarinya pertanda menyutujuinya, akupun segera masuk kedalam mobil dan meninggalkan panti. Ah, bermain dengan anak-anak membuatku lupa akan masalahku dengan Mingyu. Ponselku berbunyi, aku menghentikan sejenak mobilku dibahu jalan kemudian memasangkan _handsfree_ sambil mengangkat telepon dari Jeonghan.

"Ada apa Hannie?"

" _Dimana kau sekarang?"_ Tanya Jeonghan dengan nada yang tidak biasa, ia seperti ingin menyampaikan suatu kabar buruk.

"Perjalanan menuju rumah, ada apa ini? Kau membuatku takut."

" _Apa kau sedang di bus? Turun dihalte terdekat aku akan menjemputmu, kita harus ke kantor polisi!"_

"Aku sedang mengemudi mobil Ibuku, untuk apa ke kantor polisi?"

" _Seungcheol dan Mingyu…"_

Jeonghan menjelaskan secara singkat kemudian buru-buru menutup teleponnya. Aku melajukan mobilku dengan kecepatan tinggi menuju kantor polisi yang disebutkan Jeonghan, lagi-lagi Mingyu membuatku menangis.

* * *

 _Assalammualaikum jamaah setia mamah. anyong ching! kalian gak mau ngasih review gitu? kritik? saran? yaudalah kalau kalian gak mau. tutup lapak ah. bhay! wkwkwkwk_


	9. Pasal8

**Pasal 8**

* * *

Jeonghan melambaikan tangannya ketika melihatku yang keluar dari mobil, aku sudah menyeka habis air mataku dan menata wajahku agar tidak terlihat habis menangis. Aku mendekati Jeonghan dan kamipun segera masuk kedalam kantor polisi, didalam aku melihat Mingyu, Seungcheol, Hoshi, Jisoo, dan Vernon yang wajahnya penuh luka, dan didepan mereka entahlah ada sekumpulan anak yang tidak kuketahui dengan kondisi yang sama seperti Mingyu dan teman-temannya. Mingyu berkelahi, tapi kali ini menjadi semacam perkelahian antar kelompok.

Api dibalas dengan api, tidak akan pernah ada ujungnya. Aku tidak mengerti apa yang ada di otak sempit mereka ini, tidak bisakah setiap permasalahan diselesaikan dengan duduk bersama dan bermusyawarah.

Sepasang suami istri keluar dari sebuah ruangan dan menghampiri Mingyu, tentu saja aku mengenali mereka. Orang tua Mingyu.

"Ini terakhir kalinya Papah membereskan masalahmu, Papah sudah tidak mau peduli lagi dengan anak sepertimu."

"Pah, jangan bicara seperti itu. Bagaimanapun juga Mingyu yang akan meneruskan Papah nanti." Sanggah Ibunya Mingyu.

"Sayang, jangan dengarkan Papah kamu ya, Papah kamu cuma lagi emosi." Lanjut Ibunya Mingyu sambil mengusap punggung Mingyu.

Mingyu hanya diam saja dan tidak mengatakan apapun, pandangannya masih tajam, entah dia marah atau apa aku tidak tahu, aku tidak bisa menebaknya. Semua orang menganggap kami, _anak psikologi_ , mampu untuk membaca emosi seseorang tapi tidak semua bisa kami baca, kami bukan pembaca pikiran kami hanya mempelajari prilaku seseorang, dan prilaku setiap orang itu kompleks dan unik. Mereka juga bilang kalau "kalian pasti tidak pernah stress, kalian kan anak psikologi jadi pasti tahu untuk menghilangkan stress". Oh, Tuhan sungguh kami tetaplah manusia biasa, kami juga bisa tertekan dan mengalami depresi.

Jeonghan menarik tanganku untuk menghampiri Mingyu dan Seungcheol, Aku berpapasan dengan kedua orang tua Mingyu yang hendak pulang.

"Mau apa kamu kesini? Ini pasti karena kamu, anak saya jadi seperti ini, kamu itu membawa pengaruh buruk buat anak saya." Sifat lembut Ibu Mingu yang ia tunjukan dihadapan anaknya berubah hanya dalam hitungan detik ketika melihatku. Tatapan matanya seperti tatapan Medusa [5] yang membuatku hanya bisa berdiri mematung dan tak tahu harus bagaimana menanggapinya. Jeonghan pula tak kalah kaget denganku, kurasa ia sempat ingin membelaku tapi aku menggenggam tangannya lebih keras sebagai isyarat agar ia tak mengatakan apapun.

"Apa-apaan sih Mah. Sudah sana pulang."

Mingyu membuka suaranya dan menyuruh kedua orang tuanya untuk segera pulang, lebih tepatnya mengusir kedua orang tuanya. Kedua orang tua Mingyupun memilih untuk segera pulang dan meninggalkan kantor polisi, aku menghampiri Mingyu dan yang lainnya kemudian aku melihat Seungkwan dan seorang anak SMP yang berjalan juga menghampiri kami, yang belakangan kuketahui ia bernama Jihoon adik dari Hoshi, dan terkejutnya ternyata dia sudah kelas 2 SMA.

Jeonghan sibuk mengurus Jisoo dan Seungcheol, sedangkan aku sibuk mengurus Mingyuku.

"Besok-besok kalo mau berkelahi bawa pistol sekalian, biar sekalian mati saja kamunya." Kata Seungkwan memarahi Vernon.

" _Kok_ gitu. Nanti kalau aku mati enggak ada yang mau gendong kamu lagi _lho_!" Jawab Vernon yang mencoba menenangkan pacarnya.

Tak lama berselang dari drama Vernon-Seungkwan muncul Seokmin dengan kacamata bulatnya dihadapan Hoshi dan Jihoon.

"K-Kamu tahu dari mana?" Tanya Hoshi tergagap-gagap.

"Enggak penting. Nanti biar aku yang antar ke dokter." Hoshi hanya menunduk dan mengangguk setuju.

Sebenarnya aku yang memberitahu Seokmin, aku menghubunginya sesampainya di kantor polisi.

"Kalian sudah bebas untuk pergi, saya harap kejadian ini tidak terulang lagi." Kata seorang polisi yang baru saja keluar dari ruangan.

.

" **Gyu,** sebaiknya kita ke dokter."

"Enggak usah, cuma luka ringan."

"Tapi, Gyu—?" Kata-kataku dihentikan oleh tangan Mingyu yang memberi isyarat kepadaku untuk diam.

Akupun melajukan mobilku menuju apartemen Mingyu, kami tak banyak bicara didalam mobil. Sesampainya diapartemen aku membersihkan dan mengobati luka-luka Mingyu. Aku mengirimkan pesan pada Ibuku kalau aku tidak pulang karena Mingyu sedang sakit, dan Ibuku menyetujuinya.

"Kamu mau makan apa, Gyu?"

"Apa saja." Jawab Mingyu sambil memindah-mindahkan saluran TV.

"Kalau begitu aku keluar dulu ya, aku mau beli makan."

Aku beranjak dari sofa, tapi Mingyu menghentikan tanganku dan menarikku kembali ke sofa.

"Disini saja. Jangan kemana-mana."

"Kalau begitu aku pesan makan dari luar saja ya?"

Mingyu mengangguk pertanda menyetujui ideku.

 **~~~(o0o)~~~**

Pagi ini aku menyuruh Mingyu untuk beristirahat saja diapartemennya dan tidak usah pergi kekampus, ia pun menyetujuinya. Sebelum berangkat ke kampus aku menyempatkan diri untuk pulang ke rumah terlebih dahulu untuk mandi dan berganti pakaian sekaligus mengembalikan mobil ibuku. Sepulang dari kampus aku menyempatkan diri untuk membeli daging asap kesukaan Mingyu, sesampainya diapartemen aku melihat Mingyu bersama dengan seorang gadis yang aku kenal, Tzuyu. Mereka tampak begitu cocok dan mesra, mungkin mereka memang jodoh yang ditakdirkan Tuhan. Oh, lihatlah tangan halus Tzuyu yang sedang menyuapi Mingyu. Sakit sekali rasanya dibagian ulu hati.

"Maaf, sepertinya aku mengganggu." Kataku mengagetkan adegan mesra mereka sekaligus berpamitan sambil meletakkan daging asap yang kubeli dimeja makan.

"Hyung, kau mau kemana?"

"Wonwoo-oppa, tunggu." Kata Tzuyu mencoba menghentikanku.

Sungguh aku sudah tidak kuat lagi, tapi aku tidak boleh lemah, aku tidak boleh menangis, aku ini laki-laki, mereka bilang laki-laki pantang untuk menangis. Tapi ini terlalu sakit, tolong beritahu aku dimana aku bisa membeli obat untuk rasa sakit ini?

Aku masih menunggu didepan elevator yang tak kunjung sampai dilantai tempat aku berdiri, dan Tzuyu akhirnya berhasil mengejarku,

"Oppa, kau menangis?"

Astaga, apa kau ini buta? Sudah jelas-jelas mataku berair. Menyesal aku pernah memujimu cantik dan pintar.

"Ah, tidak. Aku hanya kelilipan." Ucapan dusta yang pasaran, tapi aku memang sudah tidak bisa berpikir untuk mencari alasan apa lagi.

"Oppa cemburu?" Tanyanya lagi sambil menggenggam lenganku.

Oh, _Sweet_ _Jesus!_ Pacar macam mana yang tidak cemburu melihat kekasihnya sedang bermesraan dengan wanita lain, dan lebih parahnya lagi aku melihatnya dengan mata kepalaku sendiri, aku menjadi saksi atas perselingkuhan terang-terangan yang dilakukan oleh kekasihku.

Aku hanya diam dan tidak menjawab sampai akhirnya elevatorku tiba, Tzuyu menarik tanganku dengan paksa agar aku tidak masuk kedalam elevator.

"Oppa, dengarkan aku dulu."

Bahkan seorang pidana pembunuhan berhak untuk mendapatkan seorang pengacara dan melakukan pembelaan dihadapan hakim. Akupun akhirnya berbalik menghadap Tzuyu dan membiarkannya memberikan 'penjelasan'.

"Apa yang ingin kau katakan? Kuharap cepat, aku sedang sibuk." Kataku ketus. Aku tidak berbohong, aku memang sedang sibuk karena sebentar lagi sudah masuk jam kerjaku di café.

"Aku tak memiliki hubungan apapun dengan Mingyu, aku berani bersumpah."

Oh bukankan tak pernah ada pencuri yang mau mengaku?

"Hubungan kami hanyalah sepupu." lanjut Tzuyu.

Akhirnya kau mau mengaku juga, dasar wanita perebut suami orang. Eh? Apa dia bilang tadi? Sepupu? Aku tidak salah dengarkan?

"Sepupu?" Tanyaku lagi meyakinkan, takut-takut kalau telingaku tetiba menjadi tuli akibat terbakar api cemburu.

"Eum." Jawabnya sambil mengangguk.

Seketika awan mendung dikepalaku berubah menjadi pelangi yang sangat indah, aku tersenyum, dan Tzuyu menarik tanganku kembali kedalam apartemen Mingyu.

"Gyu, kau harus lihat wajah Wonwoo-hyungmu, kurasa dia bisa membanjiri Seoul dengan air matanya." Tzuyu meledekku didepan Mingyu, dasar anak kurang ajar. Aku mencubit kesal lengan Tzuyu karena sudah membeberkan aibku didepan Mingyu.

Tzuyu hanya meringis kecil dan berteriak "Aw, sakit oppa."

Kamipun akhirnya makan bersama. Aku dan Tzuyu berpamitan karena Tzuyu memaksaku agar aku mau diantar ke café. Disela-sela perjalanan Tzuyu bercerita kalau ia belum lama pindah ke apartemen Mingyu, maksudnya bukan 1 apartemen tapi 1 gedung apartemen, apartemen Tzuyu berada tepat dibawah lantai apartemen Mingyu.

.

" **Sepertinya** ada yang sedang berbahagia?" Tanya Seungkwan yang sedari tadi melihatku senyum-senyum sendiri.

"Apasih, aku memang selalu seperti ini."

"Semerdekamu sajalah, Nu."

Aku melihat Junhui-ssi bersama dengan seorang gadis kecil memasuki café, jangan-jangan dia seorang pedo, dan gadis itu adalah calon korbannya.

" _Americano?"_ tanyaku pada Junhui.

" _Yes."_ Kata Junhui.

"Kau mau minum apa sayang?" Tanya Junhui pada gadis itu.

Sudah kuduga, benar apa yang aku pikirkan, Junhui seorang pedofilia, astaga aku harus menyelamatkan anak gadis lucu ini.

"Sama seperti baba [6] saja."

Apa? dia bilang baba? Oh ternyata, dia adalah anak dari Junhui yang ia ceritakan itu. Sudah dua kali aku ber _suuzhan_ [7] hari ini.

"Rasanya pahit sayang, _Milkshake_ saja ya atau _Frappucino_."

"Ku bilang, aku mau yang sama." Kata anak gadis itu sambil cemberut.

Astaga, gadis kecil ini galak sekali.

Diusianya yang masih muda gadis ini terbilang cantik, dengan rambut keritingnya yang panjang sebahu, hanya saja ia terlihat cukup kurus, dia perlu menaikkan berat badannya sedikit dan jadilah _perfect_ , apalagi kalau sudah besar nanti, pasti banyak laki-laki yang menggilainya.

"Baik-baik." Kata Junhui menuruti keinginan anaknya.

"Nu, tolong buatkan _Americano_ lagi untuk anak gadis kesayanganku, Wen Minghao." Pinta Junhui.

"Tentu." Kataku singkat.

"Oiya, aku juga minta satu _cheese cake_." Lanjut Junhui.

Ayah dan anak itupun akhirnya duduk didalam café dan meminum kopi mereka. Mereka seperti sedang berkencan, lucu sekali. Sebelum meningalkan café Junhui sempat menanyakan kembali undangan makan malamnya waktu itu, dan aku katakan saja dengan jujur kalau aku hampir bekerja tiap malam, jadi sebaiknya makan siang saja, ia pun mengangguk setuju dan kami membuat janji makan siang bersama di hari rabu.

Sedikit cerita tentang Wen Minghao, gadis cantik ini sikapnya menjadi sangat dingin semenjak Ibunya meninggal, tapi ia akan sangat hangat dan manja kepada ayahnya, karena ia selalu menganggap ayahnya adalah kekasihnya, Minghao tidak mau berkencan dengan lelaki manapun, selain karena usianya yang masih 13 tahun ia juga sudah bilang kesemua orang kalau ayahnya adalah cinta pertamanya. Hari ini adalah semacam kencan pengganti Minghao dengan ayahnya, karena waktu itu Junhui sedang lembur bekerja sampai lupa dengan janji kencannya dengan Minghao, jadilah Minghao menghancurkan seisi rumah dan tidak mau bicara dengan ayahnya selama berhari-hari.

 **~~~(o0o)~~~**

[5] Medusa dalam Mitologi Yunani adalah seorang dewi yang dikepalanya banyak terdapat ular, Medusa mampu mengubah siapapun yang menatap matanya menjadi batu.

[6] Dalam bahasa mandarin baba berarti ayah, dan cara membacanya bukan baba seperti orang Indonesia, cara membacanya yaitu papa. Sedangkan gege berarti kakak laki-laki, cara membacanya keke, dengan huruf e yang dibaca seperti pada kata empat.

[7] Suuzhan diambil dari bahasa arab yang artinya berprasangka buruk.

* * *

 _Anyong jamaah setia mamah. makasih yang udah sering review, review kalian tuh moodbooster banget gitu, jadi biar cepet update mendingan kalian review yang banyak. /duh jadi ngemis review gini/_

 _SIAPA YANG BILANG TZUYU PHO? Wkwkwk, Tzuyu tuh Meanie shipper kali hahaha...  
_


	10. Pasal9

**Pasal 9**

* * *

"Halo, dengan Paman Sam?"

" _Iya, saya sendiri,"_ jawab seseorang diseberang sana.

"Ini Wonwoo, Paman, anak dari Tuan Jeon, yang tempo hari bertemu digereja."

" _Oh iya Paman ingat, ada apa Wonwoo?"_

"Aku ingin mendaftar magang, kira-kira bagaimana Paman? Karena sebentar lagi aku akan libur semester, jadi aku akan gunakan untuk magang."

" _Siapkan saja surat pengantar dan proposalnya, serta transkrip nilai, jangan lupa pas foto."_

"Baik, Paman." Aku menutup teleponku dan segera pergi ke bagian akademik untuk meminta surat rekomendasi serta transkrip nilaiku.

"Apa kau yakin tidak mau ikut magang bersamaku?" tanyaku pada Seokmin.

"Aku ambil dilibur semester depan saja, ini masih terlalu awal."

"Baiklah, kalau begitu aku duluan ya."Aku mencari-cari kontak Junhui yang kusimpan didompetku kemudian mengiriminya pesan singkat,

 _To: Junhui-ssi_

 _Text: Junhui-ssi, ini aku Wonwoo. Apa hari ini jadi?_

Aku sempat ragu untuk mengirim pesan tersebut, karena setelah kupikir-pikir aku terlihat sangat agresif. Apa menurut kalian seperti itu? Silahkan voting dikolom komentar, terima kasih.

Tapi aku sudah janji pada Junhui-ssi, kalau hari ini kita akan makan siang bersama. Ah sudahlah, lagipula ini hanya makan siang, tidak ada yang salah bukan?

Aku mencari Mingyu ke kelasnya, tapi aku tidak menemukannya. Aku bertanya kepada teman sekelasnya, mereka bilang Mingyu pergi makan siang bersama Minha. Aku memutuskan untuk menyusulnya ke kantin tapi tiba-tiba ponselku berdering. Junhui-ssi meneleponku.

" _Dimana kau? Aku sudah didepan kampusmu."_

"Apa? bagaimana bisa secepat ini? Maksudku, kenapa kau bisa secepat ini sampai dikampusku, sepertinya aku baru sekitar 10 menit yang lalu mengirim pesan," tanyaku terkejut.

" _Aku sudah berangkat sebelum kau mengirimiku pesan. Aku tunggu digerbang depan, mobilku SUV hitam."_

Aku menutup teleponku dan membatalkan niatku untuk menghampiri Mingyu terlebih dahulu dikantin, aku pergi ke gerbang depan dan mencari-cari mobil SUV hitam milik Junhui. Aku sempat kesulitan mencarinya, alih-alih melihat mobil Junhui, aku melihat motor Mingyu meninggalkan gerbang kampus dengan seorang wanita yang berada dibelakangnya. Apa Mingyu mengajak Minha makan siang diluar? Apa sekarang posisiku sudah digantikan oleh Minha?

Aku menggeleng, aku berusaha menyangkal dan mencari-cari alasan untuk memaklumi apa yang baru saja kulihat. "Ah, mungkin mereka sedang melakukan kerja kelompok." Ya, benar, begitu. Mingyu pasti sedang melakukan kerja kelompok dengan Minha bukannya berkencan.

"Wonwoo." Seseorang menupuk pundakku dari belakang dan membangunkanku dari lamunanku.

Aku berbalik dan menyapa sosok yang menepuk pundakku tadi,

"Junhui-ssi."

"Apa sangat sulit mencari mobilku? sampai-sampai kau hanya diam disini dan menatap kosong kearah sana," tanya Junhui sambil menunjuk ke arah jalan dimana motor Mingyu memelesat pergi bersama Minha.

"Ah, tidak aku hanya sedang kepikiran sesuatu."

"Apa?" tanya Junhui penasaran.

"Ehm, bukan apa-apa. ayo kita pergi." Aku mencoba mengelak dari pertanyaan tadi dan memilih meyeret tangan Junhui untuk segera meninggalkan kampus, sehingga kini posisiku berada didepan Junhui sambil menarik tangan kanannya.

"Nu?" tanya Junhui.

"Apa? sungguh itu bukanlah apa-apa."

"Bukan itu, Nu. Tapi—" Belum sempat Junhui menyelesaikan kalimatnya aku sudah memotongnya,

"Tapi apa?" Aku berhenti sejenak dan berbalik menghadap Junhui.

"Mobilku disebelah sana, Nu. Bukan disana," kata Junhui sambil menunjuk arah yang berlawanan dengan arah yang sedang kita tuju.

Aku buru-buru melepas tangan Junhui dengan canggung. Astaga! Aku tidak sadar kalau tadi kami hampir seperti bergandengan tangan. Aku malu sekali.

"Maaf—," kataku lirih.

"Tak apa. ayo!"

Akupun masuk kedalam mobil mewah Junhui dan duduk dengan tenang, aku cukup kesulitan mengenakan _seatbelt_ ku dan Junhui dengan sigap membantuku mengenakannya, mata kami bertemu pandang seketika, wajah kami juga begitu dekat, menimbulkan momen keheningan diantara kita berdua. Lama mata kami bertatapan sampai akhirnya Junhui seperti tersadar dan meminta maaf. Aku hanya mengangguk ringan dan memainkan ponselku, sepertinya sudah menjadi kebiasaanku sekarang untuk bermain ponsel ketika terjebak dalam situasi yang _awkward_.

.

" _My treat,_ pesan saja apapun yang kau inginkan," kata Junhui sambil memberikan menu kepadaku.

Kami sudah sampai direstoran mewah yang menyajikan _seafood,_ aku hanya membolak-balik menu tanpa tahu harus memesan apa. Kalian tahukan kalau aku tidak suka dengan _seafood_?

"Kau kenapa?" tanya Junhui.

"Eum, itu. Sebenarnya, aku tidak suka _seafood,"_ jawabku jujur.

"Astaga. Maafkan aku, aku tidak tahu kalau kau tidak suka _seafood,_ kalau begitu ayo kita pindah."

Aku memberikan isyarat kepada Junhui untuk duduk kembali dikursinya, jujur saja aku memang ingin pindah dari restoran ini, tapi aku mengurungkan niatku, karena itu akan sangat memalukan, apalagi para pramusaji disini sudah melayani kami dengan baik. "Tak apa, disini saja! Aku bisa memesan cumi gorang tepung," kataku pada Junhui.

"Apa kau yakin?"

Aku hanya mengangguk ringan sebagai jawaban atas pertanyaannya.

"Ah, padahal ini kencan pertamaku denganmu, tapi aku malah membuat impresi buruk. Maaf."

Aku tidak menangkap maksud Junhui dengan jelas, mungkin dia hanya bercanda ketika dia mengatakan 'kencan'.

"Tak masalah," responsku ringan.

"Kalau begitu sebagai permintaan maafku, hari sabtu nanti aku akan mengajakmu ke China Town. Bagaimana?"

"China Town?"

"Iya, Incheon China Town. Kau pasti belum pernah kesana."

Aku sempat berpikir sejenak dan tak tahu harus menjawab apa, dalam hati aku masih bertanya-tanya "Apa yang kulakukan sekarang ini termasuk dalam kategori perselingkuhan?" buru-buru aku menjauhkan pikiran tersebut dan menegaskan kepada diriku kalau aku hanya sedang makan siang bersama seorang teman, sama halnya seperti makan siang bersama Seokmin.

"Aku tidak tahu." Akhirnya aku membuka suara, aku dapat merasakan rasa kecewa yang terpampang dibola matanya, tapi ia berusaha menutupinya dengan senyum manisnya.

"Tak apa. kau bisa memikirkannya terlebih dahulu." Aku mengangguk dan membalas senyumnya dengan senyum tipis yang menghias wajahku.

Ponselku menginterupsi keheningan antara aku dan Junhui. Aku melihat nama Seokmin muncul dilayar ponselku, kemudian mengangkat panggilan tersebut.

" _Yeobosseyo?"_

" _Kau harus melihat apa yang sedang aku lihat sekarang," ujar Seokmin dengan suara seperti berbisik-bisik._

"Apa?" tanyaku penasaran.

Detik berikutnya Seokmin menceritakan bahwa ia sedang berada di restoran dan melihat Mingyuku sedang makan siang bersama seorang gadis, Park Minha tentu saja. Aku tidak terkejut, yang membuatku terkejut ialah Seokmin bilang kalau mereka terlihat sangat dekat sekali, seperti sepasang kekasih. Aku memang tidak bisa melihatnya secara langsung, tapi itu saja sudah cukup untuk menyalakan api cemburuku dan membuatku bertanya-tanya tentang hubunganku dengan Mingyu. Aku mencoba mengatur napasku, menenangkan pikiranku, kemudian mencoba mengalihkan pembicaraan.

"Aku tak tahu kalau kau sekarang suka makan di restoran," tanyaku dengan nada penuh keheranan.

" _Ah, itu. Aku akan berkencan dengan Hoshi,"_ jawab Seokmin malu-malu, _"Tapi, dia baru saja mengabariku kalau dia akan sangat terlambat, jam kuliahnya di_ extend _30 menit karena dosennya terlambat masuk kelas tadi."_

" _Mingyu sudah pergi. Kalau begitu aku tutup dulu, ya. Sampai jumpa,"_ lanjut Seokmin mengakhiri percakapan kami ditelepon.

Junhui mentapaku penasaran, kemudian membuka suaranya,

"Siapa? Pacar?"

"Tidak, temanku Seokmin."

"Kalau begitu, apa kau sudah punya pacar?" tanya Junhui.

"Eum," jawabku sambil mengangguk pelan. Lagi-lagi aku bisa melihat ekspresi kecewanya, tapi ia segera menyingkirkannya dan kembali menanyaiku, "Jadi siapa laki-laki beruntung itu?"

"Eh?" tanyaku bingung. Maksudku, bagaimana dia bisa tahu kalau kekasihku bukan seorang perempuan? Apa aku terlihat sangat gay?

Junhui memberiku tatapan menyelidik kemudian tersenyum seolah-olah dia sudah mendapatkan jawabannya tanpa harus aku mengatakannya.

"Bagaimana kau bisa tahu?" tanyaku masih dengan wajah penuh kebingungan.

"Entahlah, sebut saja aku punya gay radar," jawabnya ringan.

"Tapi, bukankah kau sudah pernah punya istri."

"Aku juga tidak tahu, semenjak istriku meninggal aku tidak pernah melirik wanita lain, mungkin itupula yang membuatku tidak bisa jatuh cinta lagi pada wanita, dan malah membuatku jatuh cinta pada laki-laki."

.

 **Junhui** mengantarku ke café kemudian berpamitan. Aku segera masuk kedalam café dan mengganti pakaian, aku sudah melihat Seungkwan yang sedang sibuk meracik kopi. Iapun tersenyum padaku dan menatapku dengan penuh keheranan, tentu saja ia heran karena sekarang belum masuk _shift_ kerjaku. Tuhan maafkan aku karena sudah berbohong pada Junhui, sungguh aku hanya merasa canggung didekatnya sehingga aku mencari-cari alasan agar bisa segera berpisah dengannya, dan satu-satunya alasan yang bisa kugunakan adalah pekerjaanku.

"Apa yang membuatmu datang sepagi ini?"

"Tidak ada, aku hanya ingin pulang lebih awal hari ini."

Seungkwan hanya menatapku dengan tatapan tidak percaya, seolah-olah ia tahu kalau aku sedang berbohong. Aku meminta Seungkwan untuk membantuku mengaitkan tali celemekku, dan Seungkwan dengan sigap meninggalkan pekerjaannya sebentar untuk membantuku.

"Trims," ujarku singkat.

"Tak masalah."

Empat pelajar SMA masuk kedalam café dan sudah berdiri didepan konter, mereka terlihat sangat modis untuk ukuran anak SMA, wajah mereka juga dibubuhi dengan _make up_ tipis yang memberi kesan _natural_. Tak lupa _chapstick_ dibibir mereka juga ikut meramaikan kesan _natural_ tersebut. Satu dari diantara mereka tidak asing diwajahku, tentu saja aku mengingatnya, gadis mungil dengan rambut keritingnya, Wen Minghao.

"Selamat datang, Mau pesan apa?" tanyaku berusaha ramah.

"Kami ingin pesan 2 _green tea frappucino,_ 1 _macchiato,_ dan _milkshake strawberry."_

"Itu saja?"

"Eum."

Aku memasukkan pesanan mereka kedalam mesin kasirku kemudian bersiap untuk mencetak _bill_ mereka.

"Aku pesan _ice Americano_ ," interupsi Minghao.

"Eh, tidak biasanya kau memesan kopi," ucap gadis yang menjadi perwakilan mereka kepada Minghao.

"Aku sedang ingin minum kopi," jawab Minghao ringan.

"Maaf, bisakah _milkshake_ tadi dibatalkan dan diganti dengan _ice americano_?" tanya gadis itu padaku.

"Tentu."Aku mengulangi lagi pesanan mereka untuk mengecek apakah pesanan yang kumasukkan sudah sesuai dengan keinginan mereka atau belum. "Apa ada tambahan lain?"

Mereka serempak menggeleng kecuali Minghao. "Aku ingin 1 _slice_ _cheese cake_ , apa kau punya?" tanya Minghao padaku.

"Tentu." Aku diam sejenak memerhatikan mereka, "Ada tambahan lain?" tanyaku lagi memastikan untuk terakhir kalinya.

"Tidak, itu saja."

Aku memerhatikan mereka sejenak yang sedang mencari tempat duduk, setelah itu aku meminta Seungkwan untuk membantuku membuatkan pesanan keempat gadis tersebut.

"Atas nama Seulgi." Aku berteriak ringan memanggil nama gadis yang memesan minuman tadi sebagai isyarat kalau pesanan mereka sudah siap.

"Silakan dan selamat menikmati," ucapku formal.

Seulgi hanya tersenyum dan mulai mengangkat nampannya ke meja mereka.

.

 **Aku** dan Seungkwan pulang bersamaan, seperti sebelum-sebelumnya, Vernon sudah setia menunggu Seungkwan didepan café. Wajah _western_ nya terlihat sangat hangat ketika menatap Seungkwan, matanya menunjukkan binar-binar kebhagiaan ketika menatap Seungkwan, dan seketika itu pula aku merindukan Mingyuku yang menatapku dengan sangat hangat.

"Nu, kau pulang bersama kami saja," tawar Seungkwan kepadaku. "Tak masalahkan?" tanya Seungkwan pada Vernon.

"Tentu saja," kata Vernon sambil mencubit lembut dagu Seungkwan. Oh, Tuhan keluarkan aku dari _lovey dovey_ Vernon dan Seungkwan.

"Tidak usah, aku tidak ingin mengganggu kalian," kataku berusaha menolak tawaran mereka.

"Tidak apa-apa, Nu. Ayo masuk!" Seungkwan menarik tanganku, bahkan membukakan pintu mobil Vernon untukku.

Seungkwan dan Vernon duduk didepan sedangkan aku sendiri dibelakang, kupikir aku akan menjadi obat nyamuk diantara mereka, tapi nyatanya tidak, sepertinya Seungkwan memehami kekhawatiranku sehingga ia banyak mengajakku mengobrol dibandingkan bersama Vernon, dan Vernonpun sepertinya mengerti akan hal itu, sehingga ia juga banyak menanyakan sesuatu padaku dan tentu saja membicarakan tentang Mingyu. Awalnya aku berharap Vernon bisa memberiku sedikit _clue_ tentang perubahan sikap Mingyu padaku, tapi aku mengurungkan niatku, kurasa Vernonpun tidak tahu akan hal itu. Jadi aku katakana saja, bawa aku dan Mingyu baik-baik saja, kuharap memang begitu adanya.

* * *

 _Anyong ching!_ akhirnya update lagi.. duh gak tahu ini mau dibawa kemana, tahu sih tapi banyak konflik batin, " _logical fallacy", "_ ini gak masuk akal", "ini gak bisa kayak gini", "harusnya ada ini dulu, tapi bingung ini masukkinnya gimana". kira-kira itulah yang terjadi setiap kali mau nulis, makanya jadi lama.. hahaha, anyway makasih yang udah setia baca, i really appreciate you all, thank you so much that you want to read my apalah-apalah story. i'm grateful, truly from the bottom of my heat. i'll see ya soon.

-panda


	11. Pasal 10

**Pasal 10**

* * *

"Kamu sudah makan, Nu?" tanya Ayah sesampainya aku dirumah.

Aku sama sekali tidak memiliki selera makan, pembicaraanku ditelepon dengan Seokmin tadi siang membuatku kehilangan selera makan malamku. Aku ingin berbohong dan mengatakan kepada Ayah kalau aku sudah makan, tapi aku tidak sampai hati untuk melakukannya, Ayah dan Ibu selalu mengajariku untuk jangan pernah sekalipun berbohong, karena satu kebohongan akan selalu membawa kebohongan-kebohongan yang lain.

Aku menggeleng singkat, "Wonwoo sedang tidak selera makan, yah. Wonwoo ke kamar dulu ya," pamitku pada Ayah sambil memasang senyum tipis.

"Makan dulu, Nak! Nanti kamu sakit, Ayah ada berita penting buat kamu, sini duduk dulu," ujar Ayah.

Aku tidak fokus pada seluruh kalimat Ayah, telingaku hanya menerima kata "berita penting" yang tiba-tiba membuat gairah hidupku kembali membara. Dalam hati aku bertanya-tanya apakah Ayah bertemu Mingyu, kemudian Mingyu menceritakan segalanya, ataukah Mingyu mengirimkan salam padaku, ataukah Mingyu ingin mengajakku kencan, dan masih banyak lagi pertanyaan seputar Mingyu yang berputar di otak sempitku.

Aku makan dengan lahap sambil menunggu-nunggu berita penting apa yang akan dikatakan Ayah padaku.

"Hari ini Ayah mendapat kabar dari Paman Sam, katanya kamu sudah bisa langsung mulai magang minggu depan," kata Ayah membuka percakapan saat kami selesai makan.

Jadi ini berita penting yang dimaksud Ayah, tidak ada Mingyu didalamnya, tidak ada berita tentang Mingyu? Oh aku sudah gila, duniaku hanya berputar disekitar Mingyu, bagaimana mungkin aku mengharapkan Ayah untuk membawa berita tentang Mingyu. Seketika wajahku kembali menjadi sendu, dan aku hanya ber-oh-ria menanggapi pernyataan Ayah. Beberapa detik kemudian aku mulai mencerna informasi yang Ayah berikan dan mulai menyadari bahwa ada sedikit kejanggalan.

"Tapi, Wonwoo baru mengirimkan berkasnya hari ini,kenapa bisa secepat itu pengumumannya, bukankah harusnya Wonwoo diwawancara terlebih dahulu? lagipula Wonwoo mengajukan _internship_ dilibur semester," tanyaku penuh keheranan.

"Bagus dong, Nak. Semakin cepatkan semakin baik. Ayah enggak enak sama paman Sam kalau kamu sampai melewatkan kesempatan ini."

"Tapi yah, Wonwoo masih ada ujian akhir."

"Tenang saja, diawal kegiatan intern tidak akan terlalu menyita waktu, dan kamu bisa ambil libur selama minggu-minggu ujian."

"Baiklah, kalau begitu Wonwoo akan mulai masuk kantor minggu depan," jawabku pasrah.

Aku meninggalkan ruang makan dan menuju kamarku, mau tidak mau aku harus meninggalkan pekerjaanku di café, dan beberapa mata kuliah yang masih belum selesai.

Aku mendudukan diriku diatas kursi meja rias dan menghadapkan wajahku ke cermin besar. Aku meneliti wajahku, berpikir kesana-kemari tentang Mingyu, tentang apa yang sudah kuperbuat hingga Mingyu mengalihkan pandangnnya dariku. Aku tahu aku tidak cantik, bagaimanapun juga, mau dilihat dari manapun aku adalah seorang laki-laki, mana mungkin aku bisa mengalahkan kecantikan seorang Park Minha. Mungkin juga karena aku terlalu galak, aku kerap bersikap kasar padanya, tidak seperti gadis-gadis lain yang begitu memujanya dan memperlakukannya dengan sangat baik, bak seorang pangeran. Apa aku harus berubah, apa aku harus merias diriku? Apa aku harus berhenti bersikap kasar padanya agar dia mau kembali melirikku?

Malam itu juga aku memutuskan untuk mengubah diriku, aku akan mulai berpuasa dan menurunkan berat badanku, aku juga akan belajar untuk merias diriku, dan mau tak mau aku harus belajar untuk bersikap manis pada Mingyu.

Pagi-pagi sekali aku berpamitan kepada Ayah dan Ibu yang sedang sarapan, aku sudah rapi dengan pakaian kasualku untuk berangkat ke kampus, aku memilih untuk berangkat pagi-pagi sekali untuk ke perpustakaan dan meminjam beberapa buku penting yang akan kugunakan untuk ujian nanti.

"Sayang, sarapan dulu," kata Ibu menginterupsi.

"Wonwoo sedang puasa, bu."

"Puasa? Untuk apa?" tanya Ibu keheranan.

"Wonwoo punya suatu keinginan sekaligus ingin diet, rasanya Wonwoo sudah sangat gemuk," jawabku jujur.

"Berapa lama kamu mau berpuasa, dan jam berapa kamu buka puasa?"

"Mungkin sekitar 60 hari, hanya sampai jam 4 sore," jawabku singkat sambil bergegas menuju pintu keluar.

"Eh mau kemana kamu? Ibu enggak mengizinkan kamu puasa 60 hari, kamu itu sudah kurus, mau jadi apa kamu? Yesus saja hanya berpuasa selama 40 hari, kamu malah mau berpuasa 60 hari," jawab Ibu protes.

"Tapi bu, Wonwoo memiliki keinginan yang sangat besar, dan satu-satunya cara agar Tuhan mau mendengarkan Wonwoo adalah dengan berpuasa."

"Iya, Ibu paham. Tapi Ibu tetap tidak mengizinkan kalau kamu mau berpuasa selama 60 hari," jawab Ibu tegas.

"Baiklah, 40 hari."

"Tidak."

"30 hari."

"Tidak."

"20 hari, ayolah Bu."

Ibu menghela napas ringan, "Baiklah, tapi ingat kondisimu jangan terlalu kelelahan. Ibu jadi penasaran keinginan apa yang membuatmu rela menyiksa dirimu seperti ini."

"Aku tidak menyksa diriku, bu," jawabku singkat kemudian meninggalkan rumah.

Tentu saja aku tidak mengatakan apa yang aku inginkan pada Ibuku, karena aku tahu Ibu akan sangat marah kalau tahu akan hal itu, semua ini hanya demi Kim Mingyu. Aku meminta agar Tuhan mau menggerakkan hatinya kembali lagi padaku, entahlah. Segala cara patut dicoba, pikirku saat ini.

Ayah mengantarku sampai gerbang kampus, Ayah merasa berjalan akan membuatku kelelahan. Aku melambaikan tanganku dan membiarkan mobil Ayah memelasat menuju kantornya. Aku bergegas merapikan pakaianku kemudian menuju perpustakan dan mencari-cari buku kuliahku. Disalah satu rak aku melihat beberapa majalah _fashion_ dan koran harian terpampang dengan jelas, aku mencuri pandang sedikit kearah majalah-majalah tersebut, salah satu _headlinenya_ sangat menarik perhatianku.

 _15 tips tampil memukau dihadapan pasangan anda_

Dengan langkah gugup aku menuju rak tersebut dan melihat sekeliingku, memastikan bahwa tidak ada orang yang melihatku untuk mengambil majalah tersebut. Sekali lagi mataku cukup awas untuk terus melihat ke sekelilingku, dengan gerakan cepat aku mengambil majalah tersebut dari raknya kemudian berusaha menutupi majalah tersebut dengan buku-buku psikologiku. Aku melangkah dengan gugup, sampai tanpa sadar aku menabrak seseorang dan menjatuhkan buku-buku dan majalah yang akan kupinjam.

Oh ini bencana, aku segera merunduk dan mengambil buku-buku serta majalah itu secepat mungkin. Aku mengambil majalah itu dengan cepat, tapi ternyata tangan orang yang ku tabrak juga berusaha menolongku dan tangannya memegang sisi satunya dari majalah tersebut. Sedetik kemudian, mata kami berpandangan.

"Wonwoo-oppa?"gadis itu tersenyum, tidak lebih tepatnya tertawa kecil, "Apa yang ingin Wonwoo-oppa lakukan dengan majalah ini?"

Gadis dihadapanku adalah Tzuyu, oh Tuhan ini kedua kalinya kami bertabrakan, tabrakan pertama membawa berkah karena aku berhasil menemukan novel yang sedang ingin ku cari, tapi kali ini tabrakannya membawa musibah, aku harus mencari alasan untuk menghindari pertanyaan Tzuyu.

"Oh, anu itu, ada tugas kuliah untuk kliping tentang pengaruh psiklogi terhadap _fashion_ ," jawabku sangat asal-asalan.

"Benarkah? Sepertinya aku mencium bau sesuatu yang mencurigakan, lagipula kau tak pandai berbohong Wonwoo-oppa."

Aku menghela napas, sudahlah tak ada gunanya berbohong.

"Baiklah, aku ingin membacanya."

"Kalau begitu aku akan mebantumu, oppa. Kau tidak perlu majalah ini," kata Tzuyu dengan sangat percaya diri dan meletakkan kembali mejalah tersebut ke raknya.

"T-t-tunggu apa maksudmu?" tanyaku kebingungan.

"Ayolah oppa, oppa ingin tampil menarik untuk Mingyukan? Percayalah padaku, aku jauh lebih hebat membuat oppa tampil menarik dibandingkan majalah itu."

Aku tak bisa mencerna kalimat Tzuyu, wajahku seketika memerah padam, aku berusaha mengelak tapi aku sadar aku sedang mencoba merubah sikapku agar tidak terlalu _tsundere_.

Akupun hanya tersenyum kecil dan dibalas oleh senyum lebar dari Tzuyu, "Percayalah padaku oppa, kau akan tampil sangat menarik," ucap Tzuyu sambil merangkul pundakku.

Kamipun akhirnya mengobrol di dalam perpustakaan, membicarakan beberapa hal yang akan Tzuyu lakukan untuk mengubah penampilanku. Tzuyu banyak bercerita tentang beberapa macam kosmetik, jenis-jenis pakaian, hingga beberapa gaya rambut yang sedang populer. Aku hanya mengangguk sesekali, pikiranku tidak bisa terfokus seutuhnya, kau tahukan dikepalaku hanya ada Mingyu sekarang, dan lidahku rasanya sangat gatal untuk menanyakan Mingyu pada Tzuyu, sampai akhirnya akupun bertekad memotong cerita Tzuyu,

"Apa kau tahu apa yang sedang terjadi dengan Mingyu?"

"Mingyu? Tidak. Memangnya kenapa? Ku rasa dia baik-baik saja," jawab Tzuyu polos.

Aku berpikir sejenak, sepertinya sikap Mingyu tidak berubah sama sekali, sikapnya hanya berubah padaku. Mungkinkah ia memang ingin mengakhiri hubungannya denganku? kalau memang begitu, kenapa tak ia katakan saja langsung padaku, itu jauh lebih baik daripada menyiksaku perlahan-lahan seperti ini. Buru-buru aku menyingkirkan pikiran itu,

"Ah, tidak. Lupakanlah."

"Tenang saja oppa, aku berani menjamin kalau Kim Mingyu hanya mencintaimu, aku yakin 100%," ucap Tzuyu menenangkanku seolah-olah dia tahu kekhawatiranku.

"Bagaimana kau begitu paham tentang diriku tanpa aku harus mengatakannya? Pertama soal majalah, dan sekarang—" tanyaku keheranan.

"Tentu saja, kau itu mudah sekali ditebak oppa, lagipula kau dan akukan berada didunia yang sama…..," Tzuyu menggantungkan kalimatnya sejenak, membuatku menaikkan alisku mengisyaratkan bahwa aku sama sekali tak mengerti maksudnya.

"…. Dunia wanita," ucap Tzuyu berbisik-bisik.

Entah mengapa otakku menjadi sangat lambat sedari tadi aku selalu kesulitan mencerna kalimat Tzuyu, Mingyu benar-benar merusak otakku, 5 detik kemudian aku baru sadar apa yang dimaksud Tzuyu.

"Yak—! Aish, aku ini laki-laki, aku tidak berada didunia yang sama denganmu."

"Benarkah? Entah mengapa aku merasa kalau kita berada didunia yang sama," balas Tzuyu sambil cekikikan.

"Terserah kau sajalah, anak kecil tidak akan mengerti. Aku mau pergi ke kelas, sampai jumpa."

"Tunggu oppa, sebaiknya kita sarapan dulu, setelah itu aku akan mengantarmu ke kelas."

"Tidak perlu, aku sedang diet. Kau sarapan sendiri saja, lagipula aku ini laki-laki, aku tidak membutuhkan bantuanmu untuk diantar ke kelas."

Aku meninggalkan Tzuyu dan segera bergegas menuju kelas. Aku bertemu dengan Seokmin dan berbincang mengenai tugas kelompok kami.

"Apa sebaiknya kau menginap di rumahku malam ini?" tanya Seokmin.

"Kurasa itu ide yang baik, aku akan kerumahmu setelah pekerjaanku selesai."

"Kalau begitu aku akan menjemputmu," tawar Seokmin.

"Tidak usah, aku saja yang akan kerumahmu, sebaiknya kau tidur saja dan bangun pada pukul 10 karena kita akan bekerja semalaman."

Jujur saja aku tidak enak hati dengan Seokmin, karena ia memilih bekerja bersamaku ia jadi harus begadang, karena aku tidak punya waktu lagi untuk mengerjakan tugas kelompok. Aku benar-benar kewalahan mengatur waktuku, ditambah lagi si pembuat masalah Kim. Ah, aku ini memang teman yang buruk, seharusnya aku bekerja sendiri dan menolak tawaran Seokmin saat ia mengajakku untuk bekerja kelompok.

"Hei." Seokmin menepuk pundakku.

Aku tersadar dan segera menarik tangan Seokmin untuk masuk kedalam kelas.

.

 **Sepulang** kuliah aku memelesat menuju café, menyapa Seungkwan yang sudah berdiri dengan anggun dibelakang konter, jemarinya menari dengan terampil diatas monitor, senyumnya terkembang dengan ramah kearah pelanggan yang ada dihadapannya. Akupun segera mengganti bajuku dan berdiri disamping Seungkwan.

"Hai, kau terlihat bersemangat hari ini," sapa Seungkwan.

"Bukankah aku memang selalu bersemangat?"

"Ah sepertinya kau mengalami amnesia," kata Seungkwan sambil meletakkan punggung tangannya di dahiku.

Aku menghempaskan tangan Seungkwan dengan lembut, "Ayolah, _mood_ ku hanya sedang buruk kemarin."

"Terserah kau sajalah, aku senang melihatmu bisa tersenyum. Aku pergi ke toilet sebentar, jaga baik-baik ya."

Tak lama muncul 3 anak laki-laki dengan penampilan urakan, kaos yang lengannya digulung hingga memamerkan otot bisep dan trisepnya, celana _ripped jeans_ yang warnanya sudah memudar, serta anting-anting ditelinga mereka. Jujur saja wajah mereka tidak terlihat buruk, malah bisa dikatakan tampan, kalau saja mereka mau sedikit merawat diri mereka tentu saja. Salah seorang yang aku duga sebagai ketua _geng_ ini menghampiri meja konter, sedangkan 2 orang yang lain berdiri dibelakangnya. Aku seperti familiar dengan wajah 2 orang yang dibelakang tapi aku tak bisa mengingat dimana aku pernah bertemu mereka, sedangkan orang yang didepanku ini sangatlah asing.

Laki-laki ini mengamati wajahku hingga membuatku merasa tidak nyaman, ia menatap _name tag_ ku agak lama seperti sedang memastikan sesuatu, akupun berusaha mengabaikan sikap mereka dan dengan ramah menyapa mereka, "Selamat sore, mau pesan apa?"

"Jeon Wonwoo, jadi ini orang yang dicintai Kim sialan itu."

Otakku kembali melambat, aku tak bisa mencerna kalimatnya. Tidak, bukan otakku yang lambat, aku memang tidak memahami apa yang sedang dikatakannya, siapapun tidak akan mengerti kearah mana pembicaraan orang ini. Lagipula siapa yang dia maksud dengan "Kim sialan", tentu saja aku tahu dia merujuk Kim Mingyu, maksudku apa hubungannya orang ini dengan Mingyuku. Ah, aku benar-benar bingung, aku hanya terdiam dan menatap mereka dengan kebingungan.

"Maaf, jadi mau pesan apa?" tanyaku mencoba mengacuhkan perkataannya.

"Ah, iya aku lupa. Tentu saja aku ingin _memesanmu_ , ku pastikan kau tidak akan menyesal." Dia mentapku dengan seringai tajam, membuat bulu kudukku merinding. Tapi, maaf. Aku dikenal sebagai _ice prince_. Dengan tenang aku mencoba mengendalikan diriku.

"Maaf, kami hanya menjual makanan dan minuman."

"Ayolah, aku tahu laki-laki seperti apa kau ini, aku tahu kau menyukai _sesuatu yang besar_ bukan? Percayalah punyaku jauh lebih besar dibandingkan si Kim sialan itu."

Seketika wajahku memerah entah karena aku sangat marah atau karena aku sangat malu karena ia mengeluarkan kata-kata yang sangat tidak pantas untuk diucapkan didepan umum, yang jelas saat ini tanganku mengepal, aku ingin sekali memukulnya tapi aku sedang berpuasa.

"Berhentilah Shinhe, pergilah dari sini, kalau kau mau mengacau carilah tempat lain," ucap Seungkwan ketus.

Seungkwan mengenal laki-laki ini, aku menjadi semakin bingung.

" _Well_ , ternyata nyonya pemarah bekerja ditempat ini, kuperingatkan kau untuk tidak ikut campur dalam urusanku, kau dan pacar blasteranmu akan menyesalinya," ancam Shinhe.

"Sampai jumpa manis, kita akan bertemu lagi, dan apabila saat itu tiba, aku akan membuatmu meneriakkan namaku diatas ranjang," ucap Shinhe berbisik seduktif ditelingaku.

Aku benar-benar kesal, telingaku memerah. Shinhe dan teman-temannya telah meninggalkan café.

"Siapa mereka?" tanyaku pada Seungkwan.

"Park Shinhe dan sebagian anak buahnya. Apa kau tidak mengingatnya?" Seungkwan balik bertanya.

Aku menatap Seungkwan dengan penuh tanya, aku sama sekali tidak mengingatnya.

"Ayolah, Nu. Dua anak yang dibelakang Shinhe itu adalah yang berkelahi dengan Mingyu dan Vernon, kita sempat menemuinya di kantor polisi."

Ah benar, pantas aku merasa mengenal mereka. Tapi, Shinhe, aku sama sekali tidak mengenalnya.

"Lalu siapa Shinhe?"

"Bisa dibilang ketua _geng_ berandalan dikampusku, juga termasuk donatur terbesar kampusku, populer, tampan, tapi prilakunya seperti binatang," jawab Seungkwan penuh dengan rasa jijik.

"Jauhilah mereka, sepertinya mereka ingin membalas dendam dengan Mingyu tapi ingin menggunakanmu sebagai sandera mereka," lanjut Seungkwan.

"Eum, aku akan berhati-hati."

.

 **Ah** , semuanya semakin rumit, belum selesai masalah yang satu kini muncul masalah yang lain.

"Apa ada yang mengganggumu, Nu?" tanya Seokmin.

Aku sudah berada dikamar Seokmin dan berkutat dengan tugas kami, Seokmin sudah mengerjakan sebagian tugas ketika aku masih bekerja, aku jadi merasa tidak enak hati padanya. Ia tidak seharusnya mengerjakan tugas ini sendiri, aku merasa menjadi parasit.

"Tidak, tidak apa-apa. Hanya sedikit masalah pekerjaan."

"Istirahatlah dulu, kau pasti sangat lelah sepulang kuliah langsung bekerja."

"Tidak, mana mungkin aku membiarkanmu bekerja sendiri, sementara aku tidur. Aku masih sangat kuat untuk bekerja semalaman," jawabku tegas.

Kamipun akhirnya terus berkutat dengan layar komputer kami masing-masing, berdiskusi ringan jika menemui perbedaan pendapat, mencoba menganalisis beberapa sumber yang menampilkan referensi berbeda sampai tidak terasa sudah pukul 2 dan Seokmin sepertinya sudah tidak kuat menahan rasa kantuknya. Tiba-toba ponselku berdering, mengagetkanku yang sedang berkonsentrasi dengan layar komputerku, aku melihat ponselku terpampang sebuah nomor yang aku tidak kenal, tapi aku merasa tidak asing dengan nomor tersebut, dengan ragu aku mengangkatnya.

"…"

"Baiklah, aku mengerti, maaf sudah merepotkan, aku akan segera kesana," jawabku cepat kemudian menutup telepon tersebut.

Aku menepuk-nepuk Seokmin mencoba membangunkannya, Seokmin menggeliat sejenak kemudian membuka matanya.

"Aku butuh kunci mobilmu, aku akan pergi menjemput Mingyu, ia tidak sadarkan diri di bar."

Seokmin kini sadar seutuhnya dan duduk menghadapku,

"Nu, kau itu pantas dapat yang lebih baik dari sekadar Kim Mingyu, berhentilah mengkhawatirkan laki-laki berengsek itu, dia sama sekali tidak pantas untukmu."

"Ayolah Min, ku mohon."

"Terserah kau sajalah, sebaiknya kau cepat kembali dan beristirahat, kau belum tidur sama sekali, dan berhati-hatilah."

"Terima kasih."

* * *

 _Yak, AlhamduliLlah mamah bisa update BL lagi. kangen banget nulis ini, masih ada yang baca enggak ya? hehehe_

 _happy reading._


	12. Pasal11

**PASAL 11**

* * *

Lagi-lagi aku tidak bisa mengontrol diriku, aku menginjak pedal gas mobil Seokmin dengan sangat gegabah, memacu mobilnya secepat yang aku bisa, pikiranku kalut, disatu sisi aku ingin berhenti peduli pada Kim Mingyu dan melakukan apa yang dikatakan Seokmin, tapi aku tidak bisa, aku tak bisa berpaling darinya.

Kurang dari 10 menit aku sudah sampai di bar dan segera memarkirkan mobil Seokmin dengan asal-asalan, aku menghambur ke dalam bar secepat yang aku bisa dan mendapati tubuh Mingyu yang sedang pingsan di meja bar. Aku mengatur napasku yang terengah-engah.

"Sebaiknya kau jaga baik-baik temanmu ini, sepertinya ia sedang banyak masalah," terang si bartender kepadaku.

"Eum, terima kasih atas bantuannya, maaf merepotkan." Aku memapah tubuh pingsan Mingyu dan membawanya kedalam mobil. Entah apa yang terjadi pada Mingyuku, ia sama sekali tak mau membagikan masalahnya padaku, ia terus saja menghindariku dan bermesraan dengan wanita lain.

Lagi-lagi aku menangis, "Dasar cengeng," cibirku pada diri sendiri.

Aku kembali memacu mobil Seokmin dan membawa Mingyu kembali ke apartemennya. Aku menyeka tubuhnya yang berbau alkohol dan mengganti pakaiannya dengan pakaian tidur yang nyaman, kemudian menyelimutinya dengan selimut hangat dan mengecup keningnya sebagai salam perpisahan dini hari itu.

Aku kembali ke rumah Seokmin dan langsung tidur didalam pelukan Seokmin, aku mencari kenyamanan yang sudah lama tidak kudapatkan dari Mingyu. Seokmin mengusap kepalaku dengan lembut dan mengatakan bahwa semua akan baik-baik saja. Aku tahu, Seokmin mengatakan itu hanya untuk membuatku tenang, tapi, tak ada yang baik-baik saja disini, _time will heal_ , Aku tahu, tapi berapa lama? Berapa lama aku harus menanggung rasa sakitnya sampai aku pulih? Setahun, dua tahun, sepuluh tahun, atau harus menungguku masuk ke dalam liang kubur baru luka itu akan sembuh?

Aku memutudkan untuk berhenti memikirkannya sejenak dan membenamkan wajahku di dada Seokmin dan tertidur dengan perasaan campur aduk. Setidaknya aku bersyukur meiliki sahabat seperti Seokmin.

.

 **Jam** sudah menunjukan pukul 10 pagi, aku membuka mata dan sosok Seokmin sudah tidak ada disampingku.

"Kau sudah bangun? Ayo kita sarapan!" seru Seokmin yang tiba-tiba muncul dari balik pintu.

Secara teknis ini sudah tidak bisa disebut sarapan, tapi masih belum bisa juga untuk disebut makan siang.

"Aku sedang berpuasa, kau sarapan duluan saja, aku akan pergi mandi," kataku pada Seokmin.

"Puasa? Apa ka gi…"

Aku memotong kalimat Seokmin dengan menempelkan jari telunjukku dibibirnya.

"Tidak ada pertanyaan, cepat pergilah! Aku ingin mandi."

"Terserah kau sajalah, kuharap ini tak ada hubungannya dengan Mingyu," ujar Seokmin sambil menutup pintu kamar, aku hanya membalasnya dengan senyuman kecil.

Seusai mandi Seokmin mengantarku ke café, hari ini aku akan mengajukan diri untuk _resign_ dan meminta gaji terakhirku. Aku memasuki pintu café dengan langkah berat, rasanya aku tidak ingin meninggalkan pekerjaan ini, aku menyukai tempat ini, aku menyukai orang-orangnya, aroma kopi, para pembeli yang datang dengan berbagai ekspresi, dan juga sahabat baik yang ku temui di café, Seungkwan.

"Kenapa kau memutuskan untuk berhenti?" tanya supervisorku.

"Saya akan mulai _internship_ minggu depan, pak. Rasanya saya akan kesulitan untuk membagi waktu jika saya harus tetap bekerja disini."

"Oh begitu rupanya, baiklah kalau memang itu yang kau inginkan. Kau bisa datang besok untuk mengambil gajimu."

"Terima kasih, pak. Sebenarnya saya merasa berat untuk meninggalkan café, saya senang bekerja disini, pak. Bolehkah saya mengajukan satu permintaan?"

"Apa itu? Katakanlah!"

"Bolehkah saya bergabung lagi disini setelah masa _internship_ saya berakhir?"

"Hmm, soal itu saya tidak bisa menjamin, karena kau tahu banyak mahasiswa yang ingin bekerja _part-time_."

Aku tertunduk lesu dan hanya bisa membalas, "Oh begitu."

"Bercanda, kau boleh bergabung lagi saat kau sudah menyelesaikan _internship_ mu," ujar supervisorku diiringi dengan tawa kecil.

Wajahku kembali berseri dan tak henti-hentinya mengucapkan terima kasih.

Aku kembali bekerja dan menyapa Seungkwan yang sedang melayani beberapa siswa SMA, aku mengatakan pada Seungkwan kalau hari ini adalah hari terakhirku bekerja, ia sempat marah padaku karena Seungkwan berpikir aku _resign_ karena perlakuan Shinhe kemarin,

"Ayolah, Nu. Jangan bercanda, aku akan menghabisi Shinhe kalau sampai dia datang mengganggumu," ujar Seungkwan penuh rasa khawatir.

"Diamlah sebentar Boo, dari tadi kau tidak membiarkanku berbicara dan kau berasumsi seenak udelmu."

"Maaf," kata Seungkwan lirih kemudian terdiam.

Aku menghela napas sejenak dan mulai bercerita, "Aku akan mulai _internship_ disebuah perusahaan, jadi aku tidak bisa lanjut untuk bekerja di café, ini tidak ada hubungannya sama sekali dengan Shinhe. Aku akan kembali kesini setelah _intern_ ku selesai."

"Benarkah?"

Aku tidak menjawab, dan hanya memberikan isyarat wajah yang Seungkwan tahu pasti kalau jawabannya adalah 'ya'.

"Baiklah, sini beri mama pelukan terlebih dahulu," lanjut Seungkwan.

Aku hanya menatapnya dengan tatapan dingin. Seungkwan tidak mempedulikannya, ia memaksakan tubuh gemuknya dan memelukku dengan erat.

"Cepatlah kembali, kalau Shinhe berbuat macam-macam kau harus melaporkannya padaku."

Aku melepaskan pelukan Seungkwan dan tersenyum, "Baiklah nyonya."

"Ayo kembali bekerja, sudah banyak yang mengantre," kataku lagi pada Seungkwan.

.

 **Esoknya sepulang dari** gereja aku mampir ke café untuk mengambil gaji terakhirku, gaji terakhirku ini akan aku habiskan untuk berkencan bersama adik kesayanganku Lee Chan. Aku begitu terkejut ketika aku keluar dari café seseorang sudah menungguku dan melemparkan senyumnya padaku, kemudian tanpa aba-aba ia menarik tanganku begitu saja.

"Ayo!"

"Mau kemana?" tanyaku berusaha protes.

"Kencan," jawab Mingyu tanpa sedikitpun keraguan.

Permainan apa yang sedang kau mainkan, Gyu? Apa maksud semua ini?

"Maaf, Gyu. Aku sudah ada janji."

"Janji? Dengan siapa? Apa dia lebih penting dari kekasihmu?" Mingyu berkacak pinggang dan membuang mukanya, seolah-olah ia tidak percaya kalau aku memilih orang lain dibanding dirinya.

"Bukan begitu, Gyu. Aku sudah membuat janji ini dari minggu-minggu yang lalu, dan aku tak bisa mengingkarinya begitu saja, ini tak ada hubungannya dengan prioritas orang dihidupku."

Rasanya aku ingin sekali berteriak, Kim Mingyu bodoh, tidakkah kau tahu bahwa tidak ada laki-laki lain yang ada dipikiranku selain dirimu? Tapi lihat apa yang kau perbuat, kau hanya bermain-main dengan perasaanku dan menghabiskan waktumu bersama wanita-wanita cantik, begitukah caramu memperlakukan laki-laki yang mencintaimu? Ah, rasanya aku ingin menangis, kenapa aku jadi cengeng seperti ini?

"Kalau begitu aku akan ikut denganmu."

"Maaf, Gyu. Aku tidak bisa mengajakmu, karena aku suah berjanji untuk pergi berdua saja."

Mingyu menaikkan alisnya, "Kau berselingkuh?" tanya Mingyu dengan nada yang tinggi.

 _Oh that irony_. Siapa disini yang berselingkuh? Berapa kali mata kepalaku harus menjadi saksi perselingkuhanmu?

"Tidak, bukan begitu, Gyu. Aku berjanji untuk mengajak Lee Chan jalan-jalan, dan dia hanya ingin pergi berdua denganku."

"Diamlah, dan masuk ke mobil. Aku ikut denganmu." Mingyu menarik tanganku dengan kasar dan berusaha membuatku masuk kedalam mobilnya.

"Gyu, ayolah! kita bisa pergi nanti malam setelah aku mengantar Lee Chan pulang," kataku sambil berusaha melepaskan genggaman tangan Mingyu.

"Sepertinya kau memang lebih suka untuk dipaksa." Mingyu mendorongku hingga aku terhimpit diantara mobil dan tubuhnya, Mingyu memerkan seringainya dan menunjukkan taringnya, aku benar-benar merasa tidak nyaman, tatapannya membuatku gila, oh Tuhan aku tak bisa menolaknya. Mingyu semakin mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajahku, aku tak bisa bergerak, Mingyu terlalu kuat ditambah aku yang sedang berpuasa membuatku semakin lemah.

"Gyu, kumohon berhentilah, ini ditempat umum, banyak orang yang akan melihat," ucapku gugup sambil mencari-cari alasan agar ia mau melepaskanku.

"Memangnya kenapa kalau ini ditempat umum? Kurasa hal yang sangat wajar untuk sepasang kekasih berciuman ditempat umum, kau lihat ditaman sana, ada begitu banyak pasangan yang sedang berciuman."

Bisakah kau berhenti bersikap bodoh Kim, mereka pasangan 'normal' wajar saja kalau mereka berciuman, tapi kita berbeda, status kita masih belum diakui disini, jadi berhentilah bersikap konyol.

"Baik-baik, aku menyerah, kau boleh ikut," cicitku pasrah.

"Nah, begitu lebih baik, kau sangat manis kalau jadi anak penurut, hyung," puji Mingyu sambil mengusap-usap kepalaku, aku benci ini, perbedaan tinggi kami membuatnya bisa dengan mudah memainkan rambutku sesuka hatinya.

Mingyu membukakan pintu mobilnya untukku kemudian ia berlari mengitari mobilnya dan duduk dikursi pengemudi.

Kami tidak berbicara, Mingyu bersikap seolah-olah tak pernah terjadi apapun. Aku hanya menatap wajahnya, sudah lama sekali aku tak melihatnya dari jarak sedekat ini, sudah lama sekali kami tidak pergi bersama. Rambut hitamnya, jaket _leather_ hitamnya, semuanya yang ada ditubuhnya selalu tampak keren. Selama ini aku tak pernah menyadarinya, karena aku begitu sering menghabiskan waktu bersamanya. Tapi sekarang, rasanya semua yang ada padanya terlihat keren, ia sangat tampan.

"Berhentilah menatapku seperti itu, hyung. Bola matamu bisa terlepas nanti," ucap Mingyu menghamburkan lamunanku.

Oh saat ini aku ingin sekali memukulnya dan membalas perkataannya dengan kalimat-kalimat tajamku, tapi aku harus menahannya, aku harus bersikap manis.

"Maaf, aku tidak sengaja," kataku lirih kemudian menundukkan pandanganku.

Ok, ini sedikit berlebihan, perutku mual rasanya melihat tingkahku sendiri. bagaimana mungkin aku bisa bersikap _sok_ manis seperti itu. Mingyu menatapku dengan penuh kesangsian, seolah-olah ia tidak percaya dengan apa yang baru saja ia dengar.

"Apa aku tidak salah dengar, hyung? Kupikir kau akan memukulku."

Oh aku tak bisa menahannya lagi, "Diamlah, dan kemudikan mobilmu dengan baik," jawabku ketus.

Mingyu tersenyum, aku tidak mengerti apa maksudnya, tapi aku bisa melihat senyumnya sekilas.

"Omong-omong kau tahu dari mana aku ada di café?"

"Oh itu, aku pergi ke gereja pagi tadi, tapi aku tidak menemukanmu, aku hanya bertemu ayah dan ibu mertuaku, jadi kutanyakan saja pada mereka."

Aku tidak menanggapinya, bagaimana mungkin Mingyu dengan tidak tahu malunya memanggil ayah dan ibuku sebagai mertuanya.

Sekarang aku harus memikirkan alasan agar Lee Chan tidak marah karena aku membawa Mingyu, Oh Tuhan lindungi aku.

Aku keluar dari mobil Mingyu dan benar saja Lee Chan sudah menungguku didepan gerbang, aku tak tahu sudah sejak kapan ia berdiri disana, yang aku tahu pasti sudah cukup lama. Lee Chan berlari kearahku dan memelukku dengan sangat erat, "Kupikir kau lupa akan janjimu, aku sudah bersiap-siap untuk membuang semua buku pelajaranku," ujar Lee Chan sambil tersenyum.

Aku memukul kepalanya dengan lembut, "Bodoh! Berani kau buang bukumu, jangan harap aku mau jadi pacarmu. Lagipula aku tidak mungkin mengingkari janjiku."

Lee Chan tersenyum, tapi kemudian senyumnya memudar.

"Halo, anak manis," sapa Mingyu kepada Lee Chan.

Lee Chan menarik tanganku pertanda bahwa ia tidak suka dengan Mingyu ditambah lagi ia memanggil Lee Chan dengan sebutan 'anak manis', oh itu sangat mengusik maskulinitasnya, harga dirinya tercabik-cabik, bagaimanapun juga Lee Chan tidak mau terlihat lemah dihadapanku.

"Siapa dia, hyung? Aku tidak menyukainya," tanya Lee Chan padaku.

Aku tersenyum getir, tak tahu harus berkata apa.

"Kim Mingyu, pac—" Aku menutup mulut Mingyu dengan sangat cepat sebelum ia merusak _mood_ Lee Chan menjadi semakin buruk.

"Teman, teman, hyung," kataku tergagap-gagap. Mingyu menatapku dengan tatapan tidak suka, aku hanya memberinya kode untuk bersabar.

" _Kajja!"_ Aku menggandeng tangan Lee Chan dan mengajaknya untuk masuk ke mobil. Mingyu mengikuti kami dari belakang.

"Apa dia ikut?" tanya Lee Chan dengan wajah cemberut.

Oh, apa yag harus kulakukan, aku tertawa getir "Mingyu? Ya, dia akan ikut, tak apakan?"

"Kau pembohong, hyung. Kau bilang hanya kencan berdua, tapi kau mengajak laki-laki jelek itu, aku tak suka padanya," ujar Lee Chan.

"Lee Chan, kamu enggak boleh bilang begitu. Maafkan, hyung. Anggap saja Mingyu tidak ada, tidak usah pedulikan dia, ok?"

Lee Chan hanya mengangguk malas.

Lee Chan duduk dibelakang sedangkan aku dan Mingyu duduk didepan, kami seperti keluarga bahagia, nyatanya tidak, didalam mobil suasananya begitu canggung, tak ada suara sedikitpun. Lee Chan hanya menatap malas kearah jendela, sedangkan Mingyu fokus mengemudi.

Hari sudah siang, sudah waktunya makan siang, dan aku bisa mendengar suara-suara cacing dari perut Lee Chan.

"Sebaiknya kita makan dulu, Lee Chan sudah lapar," kataku pada Mingyu.

"Aku tidak lapar, hyung," interupsi Lee Chan. Oh aku lupa, Lee Chan tidak suka harga dirinya diusik. Aku hanya bisa tersenyum.

"Baiklah, kalau begitu hyung yang lapar, Lee Chan mau makan?"

"Tentu," jawab Lee Chan semangat.

Lee Chan bilang ia tidak ingin membuang-buang waktu, jadilah ia memilih untuk makan di restoran cepat saji. Aku menyuruh Lee Chan dan Mingyu untuk duduk saja, sedangkan aku yang akan memesan makanan.

"Biar aku saja," kata Mingyu kepadaku.

"Tidak perlu, hari ini aku yang mentraktir," jawabku sambil tersenyum.

Lee Chan sepertinya tidak mau kalah dengan Mingyu, "Aku saja, hyung. Kau duduk saja disini."

Aku hanya bisa tersenyum, bagaimana mungkin aku membiarkan kau melakukannya.

"Ini hari spesialmu, hari ini kau adalah rajanya, jadi kau tidak boleh melakukan pekerjaan rakyat seperti ini, biar hyung saja yang mengantre."

Lee Chan sempat berpikir sejenak, kemudian ia menyutujuinya, sebenarnya ia berharap Mingyu saja yang mengantre agar Lee Chan bisa berduaan denganku, tapi sepertinya ia tidak ingin harga dirinya terusik karena membiarkan Mingyu membawakan sesuatu untukku. Sedangkan ia juga tidak mau mengantre, karena tidak ingin membiarkanku berduaan dengan Mingyu, jadi pilihan terbaik untuk Lee Chan adalah membiarkanku untuk mengantre.

Akupun membawa satu nampan penuh berisi 2 porsi makanan siap saji.

"Ayo makan!"

"Kenapa cuma 2 porsi, hyung?" tanya Lee Chan, sedangkan Mingyu hanya mentapku seolah-olah pertanyaannya sudah diwakili oleh Lee Chan.

"Hyung belum lapar, kalian makan saja duluan," kataku sambil tersenyum.

"Kau berbohong lagi, hyung. Tadi kau bilang lapar, sekarang belum lapar," kata Lee Chan kesal.

"Makanlah, aku sudah kenyang," tawar Mingyu kepadaku. Lee Chan tidak mau kalah,

"Makan punyaku saja, hyung."

Sepertinya percuma aku menyembunyikannya, aku menghela napas.

"Baiklah adik-adik manisku, hyung sedang berpuasa, jadi kalian makan saja, hyung akan makan nanti sore."

"Kalau begitu aku tidak mau makan, aku akan makan nanti sore saja bersama Wonwoo-hyung," protes Lee Chan.

Mingyu tidak lagi menyentuh makanannya, tatapannya mengisyaratkan banyak pertanyaan yang ia ingin tanyakan kepadaku.

"Hei, habiskan makananmu, Lee Chan. Kau tahu bukan diluar sana ada banyak sekali orang yang tidak bisa makan."

Jurus itu selalu ampuh, Lee Chanpun menghabiskan makanannya. Mingyu? Tentu saja aku memaksanya untuk menghabiskan makanannya.

Setelah puas makan siang, kami pergi ke Lotte World, ditengah-tengah permainan paman Sam menelponku, akupun pamit sebentar dan meninggalkan Mingyu bermain bersama Lee Chan.

Pembicaraan yang kupikir sejenak ternyata memakan waktu hampir 45 menit, sekembalinya aku dari menelepon, aku melihat pemandangan yang sangat indah, aku melihat Lee Chan dan Mingyu tertawa bersama, bermain tanpa henti, ah rasanya aku ingin sekali mengatakan _My Boys_. Aku jadi enggan untuk menginterupsi mereka.

"Jadi, apa yang sudah kulewatkan?" tanyaku pada kedua laki-laki favoritku.

Mereka saling tatap seperti memberikan kode yang hanya dimengerti oleh mereka, aku menatap mereka dengan tatapan penuh tanya. Kemudian Lee Chan membuka suaranya, "Tidak banyak, hanya urusan antar laki-laki."

Aku semakin tidak mengerti, tapi aku tidak peduli, senang rasanya melihat mereka bisa sangat akrab. Sekarang rasanya akulah pihak ketiga diantara mereka, mereka dengan kejamnya mengabaikanku begitu saja, mereka terus berdalih "ini permainan untuk laki-laki, Wonwoo-hyung tidak cocok memainkannya." Kemudian mereka tertawa bersama dan lari dari kejaranku, beraninya mereka mengejekku. Menyesal aku mengenalkan Mingyu pada Lee Chan, Mingyu membawa pengaruh buruk, sekarang mereka bersekongkol untuk menjatuhkanku. Lihat saja nanti pembalasanku.

Setelah puas bermain, kami pergi makan bersama kemudian mengantar Lee Chan kembali ke panti.

Mingyu mengantarku pulang kerumah. Sebelum aku pergi, Mingyu sempat mengecup keningku dan berkata, " _Mianhe,_ hyung."

Aku tidak mengerti, tapi awan hitam yang mengahantuiku selama ini tiba-tiba hilang tersapu oleh kecupan dan kata-kata Mingyu. Aku tersenyum dan membelai lembut pipinya.

"Tunggu, hyung," Mingyu menarik tanganku.

Aku hanya diam dan menatapnya penuh tanya.

"Aku dan Lee Chan membeli kemeja yang sama tadi, kami membeli tiga kemeja yang sama, ku harap kau menyukainya."

Aku tersenyum dan mengambil _paper bag_ yang diserahkan Mingyu, "Terima kasih untuk hari ini. Aku masuk dulu, beristirahatlah, Gyu."

* * *

 _AADM? ada apa dengan mingyu~~~~ #TeamChanWoo (?) duh geregetan sendiri nulisnya, pengen langsung bikin scene ena enanya mingyu sama wonu, tapi tak bisa~~ perjalanan masih panjang untuk sampai kesana, oleh karena itu dukung mamah terus dengan ketik reg spasi/lupakan. masudnya review aja yang banyak gitu, biar scene enaenanya makin cepet gitu,ya gitu, gitu gak gitu. pokoknya gitulah. maafkan ketypoan, karena jari telunjuk mamah sedang berdarah, jadi ngetiknya agak kesusahan, mau doublecheck mager. wkwkwk see ya again.._


	13. Pasal12

**PASAL 12**

* * *

Hari ini adalah hari pertamaku bekerja sebagai staf HR di perusahaan paman Sam, Aku tidak mau memberikan kesan buruk dihari pertama ini, sehingga aku sampai dikantor 20 menit sebelum jam masuk kantor. Tidak hanya soal waktu, aku juga menyiapkan penampilan terbaikku, aku kenakan celana hitam formal serta kemeja putih polos, tak lupa sepatu hitam yang sudah kusemir sehingga tampil mengkilap. Dengan mantap aku melangkahkan kakiku ke meja resepsionis.

"Selamat pagi, saya Jeon Wonwo mahasiswa intern baru, saya ingin bertemu dengan bapak Samuel," kataku ramah pada seorang resepsionis cantik.

"Sebentar ya, saya cek dahulu," jawabnya ramah sambil tersenyum.

Ia mengetikkan sesuatu dikomputer kemudian meneliti layarnya selama beberapa saat, "Maaf, bisa saya lihat tanda pengenalnya," pintanya sopan.

Aku mengeluarkan dompetku dan memberinya kartu mahasiswaku, kemudian ia menukar kartu mahasiswa tersebut dengan sebuah kartu yang bertuliskan _visitor_.

"Maaf, kartu anda masih dalam pembuatan sehingga sementara silahkan gunakan kartu _visitor_ ini, cara menggunakannya silahkan anda _tap_ pada panel yang ada di _gate_ kemudian apabila lampu sudah berubah menjadi hijau, _gate_ akan otomatis terbuka," jelas si resepsionis.

"Terima kasih," jawabku singkat.

"Ohiya, 1 lagi, ini denah kantor, ruangan pak Sam ada dilantai 39, anda harus naik lift dari lantai 1 sampai lantai 23 kemudian anda harus berganti lift, kemudian dari lantai 23 silahkan ke lantai 39, ruang Pak Sam ada di kompleks E," lanjut si resepsionis sambil memberikanku denah kantor.

Aku mengambil denah tersebut dan bersiap untuk menuju _gate_ masuk, tapi si resepsionis memanggilku kembali, "Tuan Jeon, saya lupa satu hal lagi, kalau sudah selesai bekerja tolong kembalikan kartu _visitor_ nya disini dan anda bisa mengambil kembali kartu identitas anda."

Aku mengangguk singkat kemudian men _tap_ kartu visitorku di _gate_ dan segera masuk ke dalam lift, aku melihat suasana metalik didalam lift, warna silver khas teknologi tinggi, aroma aerosol memenuhi lift yang saat itu hanya ada aku dan 2 orang karyawan kantor. Aku membaca denah sekaligus mengingat-ingat apa yang tadi resepsionis katakan tentang ruangan pak Sam. Sesampainya dilantai 23 aku berpindah dan mengganti lift, kemudian menuju lantai 39, di lantai 39 aku menemukan _gate_ lagi yang sama persis seperti yang ada dilantai 1.

Setelah men _tap_ kartu di gate aku menemukan kembali meja resepsionis yang sedikit lebih sederhana dibandingkan yang ada dilantai 1, namun nuansanya tetap tidak kalah mewah, suasana metalik menjadi ciri khas dari kantor ini, warna silver ada dimana-mana. Aku menghampiri meja resepsionis tersbut dan kembali bertanya tentang ruangan pak Sam.

"Silahkan anda tunggu sebentar disini! Pak Sam masih belum datang," kata si resepsionis sambil menyuruhku duduk di kursi yang tersedia di lobby.

"Apa anda mau kopi?" tanya si resepsionis.

Aku tersenyum, "Tidak perlu, terima kasih."

"Baiklah kalau begitu, saya tinggal dulu, saya akan kabari lagi ketika pak Sam sudah datang," kata si resepsionis ramah.

Aku melihat arloji ditangan kiriku, kemudian mengambil majalah _fashion_ yang ada di rak koran dan majalah, lebih baik aku membaca majalah daripada harus menunggu dalam diam. Bagaimanapun juga aku harus belajar bagaimana industri _fashion_ bergerak, karena sekarang statusku sebagai intern di perusahaan _fashion_.

Sedang asyiknya membaca majalah tiba-tiba seseorang duduk dihadapanku, dan menyapaku dengan ramah, "Sudah lama ya, Nu?" tanya paman Sam mengagetkanku.

"Ah, tidak paman, maaf aku terlalu serius membaca sampai tidak menyadarinya," jawabku sambil menjabat tangannya.

"Ayo, kita ke ruanganku," ajak paman Sam.

Aku mengekorinya dari samping dan beliau beramah-tamah tentang perjalananku ke kantor serta menanyakan sedikit tentang ayahku.

"Silahkan duduk!" paman Sam mempersilakan aku untuk duduk dikursi yang ada di ruangannya.

"Terima kasih, pak."

"Maaf ya, saya harus mempercepat permohonan _intern_ mu, karena kami sedang kekurangan tenaga HR," jelas paman Sam.

"Tak apa, Paman, asal aku bisa cuti saat aku ujian," kataku bergurau.

"Oh tentu saja."

"Hari ini kau hanya akan mengikuti _safety induction_ setelah itu kau bisa pulang, dan bersiap untuk memulai kerja esok hari," lanjut paman Sam.

"Baik, Paman."

"Ayo! Paman akan mengantarmu ke manajer Hong, beliau yang akan bertanggung jawab terhadap dirimu." Paman Sam kemudian mengantarku ke ruangan manajer Hong yang berada dilantai 23 tempat transit untuk pergantian lift.

Berikutnya aku sudah berada di ruangan manajer Hong dan sedang mendengarkan presentasi beliau tentang _company principles and corporate values_ , setelah itu manajer Hong melanjutkan presentasinya tentang _safety induction_ di kantor. Paman Sam? Beliau sudah kembali ke ruangannya setelah mengenalkanku pada manajer Hong.

Presentasi yang kukira hanya akan memakan waktu kurang dari 30 menit nyatanya berakhir hampir 1 jam 30 menit, manajer Hong juga sudah cukup kelelahan menjelaskan _slide_ presentasinya.

"Jadi apa ada yang ingin ditanyakan?" tanya manajer Hong diakhir presentasinya.

"Kurasa sudah cukup jelas, Pak." Jawabku singkat.

"Baiklah, kalau begitu kau sudah bisa pulang, tapi aku memberikanmu tugas pertama untuk menyortir beberapa dokumen, detailnya akan kuberikan diemailmu siang ini."

"Baik, terima kasih, pak. Kalau begitu saya permisi dulu." Aku berpamitan dan meninggalkan ruang kantor manajer Hong, jam masih menunjukkan pukul 10, aku menghubungi Tzuyu untuk memulai _beauty class_ ku, tak lama Tzuyu membalas pesanku dan kami membuat janji disekitar kampus.

"Maaf oppa aku terlambat," ucap Tzuyu sesampainya digerbang kampus.

Aku tersenyum pertanda bahwa bagiku tidak masalah, karena pada dasarnya akulah orang yang membutuhkannya, ya walaupun secara teknis ini adalah usul Tzuyu.

"Kau terlihat semakin kurus, apa kau sedang diet oppa?" tanya Tzuyu.

"Benarkah? Ya, kau bisa bilang begitu."

Tzuyu hendak ingin menyelidiki lebih dalam tentang tubuhku yang semakin kurus tapi aku memberi isyarat agar tidak ada lagi pembahasan tentang tubuh kurusku. Tzuyu menghela napas, kemudian tersenyum manis.

"Baiklah, bagaimana kalau ke apartemenku saja oppa?" tawar Tzuyu.

Aku memerhatikannya sejenak dengan tatapan menyelidik, tapi akhirnya aku menyutujuinya juga, karena tidak mungkin aku melakukannya di area kampus, akan banyak sekali orang yang akan memerhatikanku ketika Tzuyu melakukan _make over_.

Kamipun berjalan ke area parkir dan masuk kedalam mobil Tzuyu, aku sempat menawarkan diri agar aku saja yang mengemudi, karena bagaimanapun juga aku inikan seorang laki-laki. Tapi, Tzuyu menolaknya, ia lebih suka membawa mobilnya sendiri.

"Pertama kita akan mengubah model rambut kunomu itu, oppa," kata Tzuyu membuka percakapan.

"Apa? kurasa tidak ada yang salah dengan gaya rambutku ini, apalagi hari ini adalah hari pertamaku _internship_ , aku menata rambutku dengan rapi," balasku membela diri, tak terima kalau gaya rambutku dikatakan kuno.

"Benarkah? Tapi itu terlihat sangat tidak modis, oppa. Percayalah padaku, aku sangat berpengalaman."

Aku hanya menghela napas, dan menolak untuk mendebat lebih lanjut. Aku hanya bisa percaya pada Tzuyu.

Tzuyu membawaku kesebuah _Men barbershop,_ setelah mendaftarkan namaku. Tzuyu menyuruhku untuk duduk sambil menunggu untuk dipanggil nanti, Tzuyu meraih salah satu katalog model rambut kemudian membuka halaman demi halamannya dengan sangat teliti, wajahnya tampak serius memerhatikan model rambut sambil sesekali memerhatikan wajahku seolah-olah sedang mencocokkan model rambut tersebut ke kepalaku.

Tzuyu tampak begitu puas ketika keluar dari _barbershop_ , berkali-kali ia memuji tatanan rambut baruku yang memamerkan keningku seutuhnya akibat poni kesayanganku dinaikan dengan wax. Rambut hitamku terlihat mengkilap, jujur saja aku terlihat sangat maskulin tapi aku tidak percaya diri dengan model rambut seperti ini. Untung saja Tzuyu tidak jadi mengubah warna rambutku menjadi abu-abu, Tzuyu bersikeras kalau warna itu akan sangat cocok denganku, tapi aku menolaknya aku tidak suka rambutku diwarnai, aku lebih suka dengan warna hitam alami.

"Selanjutnya kita akan melakukan _waxing_ pada rambut-rambut kaki dan tangan serta ketiakmu," kata Tzuyu sambil mengemudikan mobilnya.

"Apa? tidak, aku tidak mau kalau sampai harus mencabut rambut ketiakku," tolakku ragu-ragu.

Menurutku akan sangat tidak nyaman kalau aku harus me _waxing_ rambut-rambut ketiakku, aku tidak masalah dengan rambut kaki dan tangan, tapi ketiak, oh _no._

"Baiklah, kita hanya akan melakukan _waxing_ di kaki dan tanganmu, setelah itu kau bisa melakukannya sendiri dirumahmu untuk bagian ketiakmu, ataupun bagian-bagian lain yang kau inginkan," kata Tzuyu dengan senyum yang sangat mencurigakan, aku sangat paham kemana arah pembicaraannya, dan aku memilih untuk mendiamkannya saja.

Ponselku berbunyi, pertanda sebuah email masuk. Aku membukanya, ternyata dari manajer Hong, beliau sudah mengirimkan dokumen yang perlu aku sortir.

"Siapa?" tanay Tzuyu penasaran.

"Manajerku," jawabku singkat.

Tzuyu hanya ber- _oh_ -ria dan kembali fokus ke jalan.

Apartemen Tzuyu berada digedung yang sama dengan apartemen Mingyu sehingga aku sudah cukup familiar dengan lingkungannya, Tzuyu dengan santai membawaku kedalam apartemennya kemudian menyuruhku untuk menunggu sejenak diruang tengah karena Tzuyu ingin mengganti baju terlebih dahulu, Tzuyu menyuruhku untuk memperlakukan apartemennya seperti apartemen Mingyu jadi kalau aku butuh sesuatu aku harus melakukannya sendiri. Walaupun Tzuyu bilang aku bebas melakukan apapun, tetap saja aku merasa sungkan untuk melakukan apapun.

"Oppa, kenapa kau tidak ambil minum sendiri sih, kan sudah kubilang anggap saja ini apartemen Mingyu," kata Tzuyu marah-marah dari kamarnya. Tzuyu sudah memakai pakaian yang lebih kasual, hanya menggunakan _T-shirt_ berwarna pink dengan gambar stroberi besar ditengahnya.

"Aku tidak apa-apa," jawabku singkat.

"Ayolah, oppa, kau ingin minum apa? aku hanya punya teh dan beberapa jus," tawar Tzuyu.

Sebaiknya aku katakan saja pada Tzuyu, "Aku sedang berpuasa."

Tzuyu ingin melanjutkan introgasinya, tapi lagi-lagi aku menghentikannya untuk bertanya lebih lanjut.

Jadilah kini aku terjebak dalam permainan mencabut rambut kaki dan tangan bersama Tzuyu, atau aku lebih suka menyebutnya penyiksaan.

Berkali-kali aku berteriak tiap kali Tzuyu mencabut _wax strip_ dari kakiku, "Aww!"

"Diamlah oppa, untuk tampil _flawless_ memang butuh banyak pengorbanan," ucap Tzuyu memberiku motivasi yang sama sekali tidak membuatku merasa tenang. Tzuyu menyadari hal itu karena aku tidak merespon ucapannya.

"Bukankah kau ingin tampil menarik dihadapan Mingyu? Bertahanlah, dan lihat hasilnya nanti," lanjut Tzuyu dengan penuh senyum kemenangan karena berhasil membuatku tersenyum, dan tanpa aba-aba Tzuyu dengan ganas mencabut _wax strip_ dari kakiku lagi. Jadilah aku mengigit bibirku agar tidak berteriak terlalu keras.

Ponselku berbunyi, aku melihat nama Paman Sam dilayar ponselku, aku menyuruh Tzuyu untuk diam sejenak.

" _Apa kau sudah makan siang? Ayo makan siang bersama paman, kau masih dikantorkan?"_

"Maaf paman, aku sudah pulang semenjak pukul 10 tadi, kupikir karena belum ada pekerjaan jadi aku langsung pulang saja."

 _"_ _Oh, begitu. Baiklah, kalau kau ada kesulitan jangan sungkan untuk menghubungi paman."_

"Baik, paman. Terima kasih," ucapku sambil menutup telepon.

"Siapa?" lagi-lagi tanya Tzuyu penasaran.

"Bossku."

Kami tidak melanjutkan pembahasan tentang bossku, tentu saja apa menariknya membicarakan laki-laki paruh baya, Tzuyu tidak akan pernah tertarik. Tzuyu bilang dia hanya tertarik pada dua orang laki-laki, 1 Kim Mingyu dan 1 lagi Jeon Wonwoo, tapi dia menyukai 2 laki-laki itu dalam bentuk paket lengkap, ia tidak menyukai dua laki-laki tersebut secara individu, atau kalian bisa sebut Tzuyu itu _meanie hardshipper_.

Matanya akan berkaca-kaca atau bahkan mimisan jika melihat aku dan Mingyu melakukan _skinship_. Sayangnya Tzuyu tidak pernah bisa merealisasikan fantasinya, karena aku dan Mingyu tidak pernah mengumbarnya didepan umum, bukan hanya itu kami memang jarang melakukan _skinship_ , apalagi baru-baru ini, Mingyu semakin jarang menyentuhku, padahal aku sangat merindukan sentuhannya dikulitku.

"Sudah beres," ucap Tzuyu ketika melihat hasil karyanya dikaki dan tanganku.

"Sekarang kita akan memulai _make over_ ," lanjut Tzuyu sambil menarik tanganku kedalam kamarnya, jantungku berdebar kencang, sangat tidak sopan bagi seorang laki-laki memasuki kamar perempuan bukan? Tapi, Tzuyu tetap saja menarik tanganku kemudian memaksaku untuk duduk didepan meja riasnya. Aku melihat banyak sekali peralatan _make up_ yang aku sama sekali tidak mengetahui apa namanya dan bagaimana cara menyebutnya, hanya parfum dan _lipstick_ yang aku kenali. Kamar zuyu bernuansa pink, bagaimana layaknya kamar seorang anak perempuan, kamar ini sangat rapi dan wangi, Tzuyu memang gadis yang sempurna, cantik, pintar, bersih, resik, berbudi baik seperti yang sering dijelaskan oleh buku-buku PKn.

"Oppa, sebaiknya kau bercukur terlebih dahulu!"

"Tapi aku tidak membawa _razor_ ," jawabku jujur.

Tzuyu mengeluarkan sesuatu dari tas _make-up_ kecil yang sepertinya masih terlihat baru, tas _make-up_ itu juga tidak seperti barang-barang Tzuyu yang pada umumnya berwarna pink.

"Aku sudah menyiapkan segalanya, Oppa."

Aku mengambil razor dan _shaving foam_ beraroma lemon yang diberikan Tzuyu kemudian masuk kedalam kamar mandi, Tzuyu memintaku untuk membasuh wajahku dengan air hangat jadi aku turuti saja.

Selesainya dari bercukur, Tzuyu memsangkan bandana _make-up_ dikepalaku kemudian mendudukkanku lagi dikursi riasnya sambil ia menyalakan lampu-lampu yang ada disekeliling kaca rias.

"Kau harus mengingat semua urutan ini dengan baik, oppa. Karena kedepannya kau akan melakukannya sendiri," kata Tzuyu sambil mengusap wajahku dengan kapas yang telah diberi toner.

Aku mengangguk pelan.

"Selanjutnya, gunakan pelembab."

Aku hanya mengangguk pasrah dan membiarkan Tzuyu melakukan apapun yang dia mau pada wajahku.

"Setelah itu, gunakan kuas kecil ini untuk membubuhkan concealer untuk menutupi noda di wajah, pilih yang warnanya sejalan dengan warna kulit oppa."

Tzuyu masih sibuk mengoceh sendiri.

"Kemudian gunakan bedak _transluscent_ , sebenarnya kalau oppa malas menghapal urutannya, oppa tinggal menggunakan BB _cream_ saja, tapi ingat hanya gunakan kalau memang oppa sedang tidak ada waktu. Kau tahukan, yang instan itu hasilnya terkadang tidak sebagus yang manual."

Aku sebenarnya tidak mengerti, tapi aku mencoba untuk menyutujuinya saja.

"Sekarang, tinggal gunakan _lipbalm_."

"Beres!" ucap Tzuyu puas.

Aku melihat kearah kaca dan benar saja apa yang dikatakan Tzuyu, wajahku tampak lebih _fresh_ , _make-up_ ini terlihat sangat natural, tidak berlebihan. Aku sempat tertegun selama beberapa detik, Tzuyu tersenyum puas melihat ekspresi wajahku.

"Oppa kau terlihat tampan dan manis sekali, aku tidak bisa mengungkapkannya, bagaimana ya? Pokoknya kau terlihat sangat tampan dan imut secara bersamaan," puji Tzuyu.

Wajahku bersemu merah, aku tidak menjawab pujian Tzuyu, karena jujur saja aku tidak pandai menanggapi pujian. Akan sangat _awkward_ kalau aku menjawab pujian tersebut dengan ucapan terima kasih, jadilah aku hanya tersenyum lagi.

"Sebenarnya aku juga memberikan _eyeliner_ , _eyeshadow_ , dan highlighter. Kurasa itu akan sangat berguna untuk oppa nanti, aku akan menunjukan bagaimana cara memakai _eyeliner_ dan _eyeshadow_."

Aku memerhatikan Tzuyu yang mulai memberikan garis dimatanya, kemudian memilih beberapa warna yang dibubuhkan dikelopak matanya.

"Untuk oppa sebaiknya pilih warna _cream_ atau _peach_ , jangan gunakan warna-warna yang terlalu mencolok."

Aku mengangguk.

"Cara menggunakan _highliter_ hanya disemprotkan saja diwajah dari jarak sekitar 25 cm, efeknya akan membuat wajah oppa terlihat _glowing_. Gunakan pada _event_ tertentu saja, untuk sehari-hari cukup dengan yang seperti ini."

Aku mengangguk lagi.

"Ini untuk oppa," kata Tzuyu sambil memberikan tas _make-up_ kecil berwarna hitam kepadaku.

"Tidak usah, nanti aku akan membelinya. Aku ingat kok nama-namanya," tolakku secara halus. Jujur saja aku tidak ingat sama sekali dengan nama-nama _make-up_ tadi, tapi setidaknya aku masih mengingat bentuknya.

"Aku membelikan ini untuk, oppa. Tidak ada penolakkan, kalau oppa merasa tidak enak maka oppa harus mentraktirku makan siang yang sekarang ini sudah sore," ucap Tzuyu jujur.

"Baiklah, kalau begitu ayo kita makan."

Aku dan Tzuyu keluar apartemen dan bersiap untuk menunggu lift yang akan membawa kami ke lobby. Saat pintu lift terbuka aku begitu terkejut karena melihat Mingyu ada didalam sana, Mingyu menatapku dalam diam selama beberapa detik, wajahnya seperti terkejut dengan perubahan penampilanku. Mulutnya terbuka untuk beberapa saat sampai akhirnya Tzuyu membangunkan Mingyu dari keterkejutannya.

"Ekhem!" Tzuyu berdehem, "Aku akan kembali ke apartemenku, dompetku tertinggal." Padahal jelas-jelas dompet Tzuyu ada ditangannya, aku tahu sekali dengan apa yang sedang ia pikirkan. Ku tahan tangannya dan menariknya masuk kedalam lift bersamaku, bagaimanapun juga aku sudah berjanji untuk mengajaknya makan siang yang sekarang sudah sore ini.

"Apa yang sedang kau lakukan, hyung? Kenapa kau tidak bilang kalau ada disini?" tanya Mingyu membuka percakapan.

"Aku ada janji dengan Tzuyu," jawabku singkat.

"Kau mau kemana, hyung? Biar aku antar," tanya Mingyu lagi.

Entah mengapa aku merasa Mingyu berbicara dengan kikuk, seperti orang yang salah tingkah, ia juga sering menggaruk tengkuknya yang aku sangat yakin tidak terasa gatal sama sekali.

"Kami ingin makan siang, bagaimana kalau kau ikut dengan kami," ucap Tzuyu memotong pembicaraan kami.

"Ah, maaf aku tidak bisa, aku ada janji," jawab Mingyu.

Deg.

Jantungku mencelos mendengar ucapan Mingyu, janji dengan siapa? Aku ingin sekali menanyakannya tapi kenapa kata-kata itu tercekat ditenggorokanku, aku tahu alasannya, aku takut, aku takut untuk mendengar jawaban Mingyu, lama otakku berpikir untuk menanyakannya atau tidak sampai akhirnya pintu lift terbuka dan kami sudah sampai di lobby.

"Hyung, Tzuyu, aku pergi dulu ya," pamit Mingyu sambil melambaikan tangannya.

Mingyu pergi. Tanpa penjelasan.

.

 ** **Sepulang dari**** makan siang, aku langsung berkutat dengan tugas yang diberikan manajer Hong, paman Sam juga beberapa kali memberiku pesan agar aku tidak terlalu memforsir tenagaku untuk mengerjakan tugas yang diberikan manajer Hong, paman Sam terlalu berlebihan memperhatikanku, padahal pekerjaan ini sama sekali tidak memforsir tenagaku, apanya yang melelahkan kalau tugasku hanya menyusun berkas aplikasi yang tidak sampai seratus ini, kuisioner tugasku dulu jauh lebih banyak dibandingkan dengan berkas-berkas ini.

Tengah asyik-asyiknya membaca dan menyortir dokumen, ponselku berbunyi pertanda ada sebuah email yang masuk, aku membiarkannya begitu saja karena aku tahu itu pasti dari manajer Hong, nanti saja setelah aku beres menyortir tugasku, sekalian aku balas emailnya.

Pukul 8 malam aku baru membuka email tersebut, ternyata email tersebut bukan berasal dari manajer Hong, email itu berasal dari entah siapa yang namanya aku tidak kenal sama sekali. Ragu-ragu aku membukanya, tak ada pesan apa-apa didalamnya, namun ketika aku men _scroll_ hingga bagian bawah email, aku menemukan sebuah _attachment_ , sebuah gambar yang belum terbuka. Aku langsung men _tap_ gambar tersebut, kurang dari 2 detik proses _download_ selesai dan aku begitu terkejut dengan apa yang sedang aku lihat.

Aku melihat foto Mingyu yang sedang bersama dengan seorang gadis, aku memang sudah terbiasa melihatnya bersama seorang gadis, tapi kali ini berbeda. Kali ini aku benar-benar tak sanggup untuk melihatnya, ingin sekali aku membanting ponselku saat itu juga, air mataku deras mengalir. Kalut, aku pergi membawa mobil Ibu ke apartemen Mingyu.

Aku berlari kedalam apartemennya, tapi tak kutemukan siapapun didalamnya, aku mengatur napasku, aku duduk diruang tengah dan menunggu Mingyu untuk pulang ke apartemennya, aku sudah tidak peduli lagi dengan bedak atau apapun yang menempel di wajahku menjadi luntur akibat air mataku, aku tidak peduli.

Lama menunggu akhirnya Mingyu pulang sekitar pukul 11, Mingyu menyalakan lampu apartemennya dan mendapati diriku yang tengah duduk di sofa. Mingyu melihat punggungku dan aku masih menghadap depan dan tidak berbalik menghadap Mingyu.

"Apa yang kau lakukan, hyung?" tanya Mingyu kepadaku.

"Apa ini yang kau inginkan, Gyu?"

Mingyu menaikkan alisnya, pertanda tidak mengerti dengan apa yang aku tanyakan.

"Apa maksudmu, hyung? Aku tidak mengerti." Mingyu berjalan santai kedapur dan mengambil gelas kemudian menuangkan air mineral.

"Apa ini yang kau inginkan, Gyu?"

Mingyu mulai kesal, "Hyung aku lelah sekali hari ini, aku tidak ada waktu untuk bermain teka-teki denganmu."

Aku bangkit, emosiku sudah memuncak, aku menghampiri Mingyu dengan mata sembab dan penuh air mata.

"APA INI YANG BENAR-BENAR KAU INGINKAN, GYU?" teriakku sambil menunjukkan foto yang ada di ponselku tepat diwajah Mingyu. Matanya membulat, seperti maling yang baru saja tertangkap basah karena mencuri disebuah rumah.

"Hyung, k-kau salah paham, tenang dulu," ucap Mingyu berusaha menenangkanku.

"KALAU KAU MEMANG MENGINGINKAN GADIS INI? AKU BISA MENGULITINYA HIDUP-HIDUP DAN MENJAHIT KULITNYA DIKULITKU." Air mataku deras sekali, aku benar-benar tak bisa membendungnya.

"Hyung, tenanglah."

"AKU BISA MENCABUTI SETIAP RAMBUTNYA DAN MENJADIKANNYA SEBAGAI RAMBUTKU, AKU BISA MEMOTONG TANGANNYA DAN KUJADIKAN SEBAGAI SARUNG TANGANKU, AKU BISA MENCABUT WAJAHNYA DAN KUJADIKAN TOPENGKU, AKU BISA MENCABUTI GIGINYA DAN KUJADIKAN SEBAGAI CONFETTI." Aku mememukul-mukul dada Mingyu.

Mingyu terus menerus berusaha menenangkanku, dan menahan tanganku untuk tidak terus memukulinya.

"Kau dan gadis sempurnamu itu—" suaraku memelan.

"Hyung, biar ku jelaskan terlebih dahulu. Semua ini hanya salah paham."

" _WHY CAN'T YOU SEE ME?"_

* * *

 _Anyong! kayak naek roller coaster nih ah, udah naek, turun lagi, naek lagi, turun lagi. sampe pusing authornya.._

Be strong NuNu.. love you, maapin, mamah seneng banget kalo ngeliat NuNu menderita..

silahkan review seikhlasnya..


	14. Pasal13

**_Pasal 13_**

* * *

 _Byurr._

Entah mengapa aku seperti melompat dari ketinggian dan masuk kedalam air.

 _Blub blub blub_.

Aku tenggelam didalam air, aku bisa melihat buih-buih udara yang keluar dari mulut dan hidungku, aku bernafas, aku bisa bernafas didalam air. Tidak, ini bukan didalam air. Aku ada didalam sebuah kamar. Kasur, meja nakas, lampu, sofa, meja rias dan cerminnya, lemari, semua peralatan yang biasa ada dikamar tersedia disini. Tapi, kamar ini dipenuhi oleh air, tidak ada udara sama sekali, dari lantai sampai atap semuanya diisi oleh air. Aku melayang-layang disisi kasur, mencoba untuk berenang, dan aku menemukan sosok tubuhku yang lain, aku ada dua, dengan pakaian yang persis sama seperti yang aku gunakan. Kemeja _couple_ yang dibelikan oleh Mingyu dan Lee Chan. Aku melihat tubuhku yang lain sedang melayang-layang dihadapanku, posisinya sedang tertidur, wajahnya begitu damai. Aku membelai pipiku sendiri dengan lembut seolah-olah aku ingin mengatakan 'kau akan baik-baik saja' kepada diriku sendiri.

 _I tried to change…._

Aku mendengar suara-suara yang berdengung dikepalaku, aku menggerakan kepalaku kesana kemari tapi aku tak melihat siapapun, suara itu sangat tidak asing, suara itu…

Suaraku sendiri…

 _Closed my mouth more…_

 _Tried to be soft…_

 _Prettier…_

Tubuhku yang tertidur perlahan turun ke kasur kemudian tertidur dengan damai. Suara itu masih belum berhenti.

 _I sat alone and begged and bent at the waist for God_ …..

Tubuhku bergerak sendiri, seperti aku sedang merasakan tubuhku dilipat-lipat didalam air, kalian tahu bagaimana cara melipat pakaian? Seperti itu yang aku rasakan saat ini. Tubuhku terlipat-lipat hingga aku sudah tak mampu merasakan sakitnya lagi, aku menangis, aku begitu lemah, dan aku pingsan.

Aku terbangun dan masih didalam kamar yang penuh dengan air tersebut, tapi kini posisiku sedang bersimpuh diatas kasur disamping tubuhku yang satu lagi. Tanganku saling bersilangan seperti sedang berdoa kepada Tuhan.

 _I crossed myself in thought, I saw the devil…. [8]_

Sosok makhluk serba hitam tiba-tiba muncul dihadapanku, aku ketakutan tiga perempat mati melihatnya, wajahnya begitu menakutkan, ia terus mendekat ke tubuhku yang sedang tertidur, aku mencoba menghalaunya dan menyuruhnya untuk pergi tapi tak ada suara sama sekali yang keluar dari mulutku, makhluk serba hitam itu juga seolah-olah tak mendengarku. Aku mencoba memukulnya agar ia menjauh dari tubuhku, tapi semua itu sia-sia, apapun yang aku lakukan padanya menembus tubuhnya begitu saja, seolah-olah tubuhku tidak bermaterialisasi dengan sempurna, seperti sebuah hologram. Tiba-tiba makhluk itu menengok kearahku dan menyeringai.

Astaga, aku sungguh kaget melihatnya. Dia menyeringai seolah-olah dia tahu apa yang akan aku lakukan, ia seperti memiliki rencana jahat dengan tubuhku yang sedang tertidur.

Dia semakin dekat merengkuh tubuhku yang sedang tertidur, tak ada yang dapat kulakukan, aku begitu takut, sampai akhirnya aku melihat sebuah Alkitab melayang-layang kearahku, seperti pertanda kalau ia minta untuk dibaca. Aku meraihnya, membuka secara asal halamannya dan membacanya dengan suara yang tidak keluar sama sekali dari mulutku.

Ajaibnya, tiba-tiba aku melihat sosok serba putih yang tiba-tiba muncul entah dari mana sama seperti makhluk hitam itu. Makhluk serba putih itu tidak asing, dia seperti….

Mingyu…

Aku melihat kedua makhluk itu seperti sedang, entahlah aku tak yakin apa yang sedang mereka lakukan, kupikir mereka akan berkelahi lalu si putih Mingyu akan menang dan menyelamatkan tubuhku yang sedang tertidur.

Nyatanya, mereka seperti sedang berdiskusi, entah apa yang mereka bicarakan aku sama sekali tidak bisa mengerti. Tiba-tiba keduanya mengangguk setuju, seolah-olah sudah mencapai kesepakatan.

Tiba-tiba makhluk hitam itu melingkupi tubuh Mingyu. Mingyu tersenyum kearahku seolah-olah ingin berkata "Jangan khawatir, hyung. Kau akan baik-baik saja."

Kedua makhluk astral itu semakin lama semakin menjauh, aku berteriak memanggil-manggil Mingyu tapi semua sia-sia, mereka semakin jauh hingga akhirnya menghilang, dan….

"MINGYUUUU."

Aku terbangun dari mimpi buruk yang sudah menghantuiku selama berhari-hari ini, bulir-bulir keringat sebesar biji jagung membasahi hampir seluruh tubuhku, hampir setiap malam aku harus berjuang melawan mimpi itu, dan puncaknya adalah malam ini, dimana untuk pertama kalinya aku melihat Mingyu didalam mimpiku, biasanya mimpi itu akan berhenti ketika si makhluk hitam berhasil membawa tubuhku, tapi kali ini tidak, Mingyu datang dan seperti menggantikan diriku. Makhluk hitam itu membawa Mingyu sebagai ganti atas jiwaku.

"Ah, apa yang terjadi, kenapa mimpi itu begitu konsisten menghantuiku," ucapku sambil mengusap-usap keningku, barangkali aku sedang demam. Nyatanya tidak.

Semenjak foto Mingyu yang sedang tidur dengan seorang wanita menghantui ponselku, aku sudah tidak pernah bertemu Mingyu lagi, aku memutuskan untuk beristirahat sejenak dari hubunganku dengannya. Kami memang belum secara resmi mengatakan untuk berpisah, walaupun aku sudah sangat ingin melakukannya, tapi sebagian hati kecil ini masih terus saja memaafkan Mingyu.

Jadilah aku terus mempertanyakan diriku sendiri, _"Apakah benar-benar tidak ada satu halpun yang tidak dapat dimaafkan dalam cinta?"_

Maksudku begini, sebanyak apapun Mingyu melakukan kesalahan pada akhirnya kau selalu bisa memaafkannya dan melupakan semua perbuatannya, bahkan ketika didepan mataku ada sebuah foto yang menampilkan Mingyu yang sedang tidur bersama seorang gadis aku masih tetap saja tidak bisa meminta putus darinya. Ah, mungkin aku memang seorang _masochist_. Tidak, _masochist_ jauh lebih beruntung dibandingkan dengan diriku. Setidaknya ia hanya harus menahan sakit fisik yang bisa diobati dengan mudah, sedangkan aku harus menahan sakit yang tidak terlihat seperti ini.

Ah sudahlah, biarkan aku istirahat sejenak dari Mingyu.

.

 ** **Hari ini**** Junhui akan mengajakku untuk pergi ke Incheon China Town, paling tidak aku berharap ini bisa melupakan masalahku sejenak dengan Mingyu.

 _Ping!_

 _From: Junhui-ssi_

 _Text: Aku sudah didepan rumahmu._

Langsung saja aku melompat dari meja rias dan meminta izin pada Ibuku. Ayah? Beliau sudah pergi untuk bermain Golf bersama rekan kerjanya sejak pagi tadi, kurasa paman Sam juga pergi bersama Ayah.

"Bu, hari ini aku akan pergi jalan-ja;an bersama temanku ke China Town, mungkin pulang agak malam. _I love you,_ " kataku sambil mencium pipi Ibuku kemudian berlari kearah pintu. Aku tak mau membiarkan Jun menunggu lama.

"Sudah siap?" tanya Jun sambil berdiri gagah disamping mobil Audi hitamnya. Harus kuakui, Jun memang sangat tampan dan dewasa, oke secara umur Jun memang sudah sangat matang, tapi caranya bersikap, berbicara, bahkan berjalan sangat menunjukan betapa _gentleman_ nnya seorang Wen Junhui, apalagi untuk ukuran seorang duda muda kaya raya, bukan hal yang aneh lagi kalau banyak yang menginginkannya.

"Eum." Aku mengangguk.

Jun membukakan pintu mobilnya untukku, sebenarnya aku cukup tidak nyaman dengan perlakuan ini, bagaimanapun juga aku ini laki-laki, aku tidak selemah itu untuk tidak bisa membuka pintu mobil. Apa aku terlihat sangat lemah?

Baik Mingyu maupun Jun semuanya selalu membukakan pintu mobil untukku. Sederhana sih, tapi tetap saja terlalu berlebihan untukku.

Sesampainya di Incheon Chinatown Junhui mengajakku berkeliling dengan berjalan kaki, Junhui banyak bercerita tentang sejarah Chinatown ini, dia bilang dulunya tempat ini merupakan pelabuhan yang menjadi daerah extrateritori dari dinasti Ching, dahulunya tempat ini banyak menjual barang-barang yang diimpor dari China, tapi sekarang bisnisnya bergeser menjadi wisata kuliner. Banyak sekali restoran _'ala_ China yang ada disini sambil berusaha melestarikan cita rasa khas China, walaupun tidak sama seperti cita rasa generasi pertama mereka.

Setelah puas makan siang, Junhui mengajakku berkeliling ke sekitar taman yang ada di Incheon.

"Sepertinya kau sedang ada masalah? Kau tidak seceria biasanya?" tanya Jun ditengah-tengah acara jalan-jalan kami di taman.

"Benarkah? Aku tidak apa-apa, sungguh," balasku sambil tersenyum. Senyum yang dipaksakan, tentu saja.

"Kau bisa cerita apapun padaku, aku akan mengunci rapat semuanya."

Aku sempat ragu, aku ingin menyimpan ini sendiri saja.

"Masalah dengan pacarku," kataku akhirnya membuka mulut.

"Apa yang terjadi?" Junhui berhenti berjalan, secara otomatis akupun menghentikan jalanku. Junhui menatapku dengan penuh perhatian.

Detik berikutnya aku menceritakan semuanya tentang perubahan sikap Mingyu, tentang 'perselingkuhannya', hingga tentang kasus foto yang mempertontonkan Mingyu dan seorang gadis yang sedang tidur bersama.

"Kau mengenal siapa gadisnya?"

"Ya, aku mengenal gadis yang sering diajak berkencan, tapi aku tidak mengenali siapa gadis yang tidur bersama kekasihku, karena wajahnya di blur."

"Kau sudah mencoba berbicara dengan gadis itu?"

Aku menggeleng.

"Cobalah untuk berbicara dengannya, barangkali itu semua hanya kecurigaanmu. Pacarmu juga bersikukuhkan kalau ia tidak berselingkuh?"

Aku mengangguk.

"Kemarilah!"

Junhui menyeka air mataku kemudian memelukku dengan erat, aku menangis dipundaknya dan membasahi jas mahalnya, aku tidak peduli.

Jujur saja, Junhui ingin memberikan nasihat agar Wonwoo berpaling dari pacarnya dan berlari kepelukan Jun. tapi, ia urungkan niatnya. Jun memutuskan untuk bersabar lebih lama lagi.

Ponselku berdering dan menginterupsi acara pelukan kami. Aku menyeka air mataku dan mengambil ponsel yang ada disakuku.

"Ada apa Kwannie?"

 _"_ _Kau dimana? Mingyu…"_

"Ada apa dengan Mingyu?"

Aku mendengar Seungkwan menghela napasnya agak panjang, seperti ia akan menyampaikan berita buruk padaku. Aku semakin panik.

"Ayolah bicara!"

 _"_ _Minyu masuk rumah sakit, kondisinya sangat kritis."_

Seungkwan menjelaskan dengan singkat tentang apa yang terjadi dan ia berjanji akan menceritakan seluruh rangkaian ceritanya ketika aku sudah sampai dirumah sakit.

Baru saja aku berhenti menangis, sekarang aku sudah menangis lagi.

Aku menarik tangan Jun dan memintanya untuk segera mengantarku ke rumah sakit.

.

 ** **Sesampainya**** di rumah sakit, aku bertemu Seungkwan dan teman-teman Mingyu. Aku juga melihat kedua orang tua Mingyu yang langsung menghampiriku dan berusaha mengusirku dari rumah sakit.

"Mau apa kamu kesini?" tanya Ibu Mingyu sambil berkacak pinggang.

Oke, ini pertanyaan retoris. Tentu saja mau menjenguk Mingyu. Ah, aku benar-benar pusing, bahkan untuk melihat kekasihku saja aku tidak bisa.

"Saya mau menjenguk Mingyu, tante," jawabku sendu.

"Tidak, saya tidak mengizinkan kamu. Sana pulang! Semua ini gara-gara kamu. Kamu itu cuma pembawa masalah buat anak saya."

"Tapi, tante—"

Belum sempat aku melanjutan kalimatku, Ibu Mingyu sdah mendorongku untuk menjauh dan meninggalkan koridor rumah sakit tersebut. Seungcheol dan yang lainnya hanya bisa menatapku iba tanpa tahu harus berbuat apa.

Aku menyerah.

Seungkwan mengejarku dan memelukku dengan erat.

"Maaf, Nu. Semua ini salah aku. Kalau saja aku tidak cerita sama Vernon, mungkin Mingyu enggak akan datang kesana sendirian."

Seungkwan menceritakan semuanya, hari ini Mingyu berniat membuat perhitungan dengan Shinhe karena ia telah melecehkanku waktu itu di café, tapi Mingyu pergi sendiri menemui Shinhe yang saat itu bersama dengan 4 orang anak buahnya. Tentu saja pertarungan tidak imbang itu dimenangkan oleh Shinhe, Mingyu tertikam dengan pisau lipat yang membuatnya kehilangan banyak darah.

Dalam hati aku mengutuk Mingyu bodoh berkali-kali, untuk apa dia membelaku sampai sejauh itu. Aku tak terluka sedikitpun, lagipula aku tak pernah mengambil hati dengan apa yang Shinhe katakan.

Kau bodoh Kim Mingyu, kau benar-benar bodoh.

Perasaan ini membuatku semakin merasa bersalah, mungkun benar apa yang dikatakan oleh Ibu Mingyu, kalau aku hanyalah pembawa masalah untuk Mingyu.

Aku menyeka air mataku dan berusaha tegar, aku menatap mantap wajah Seungkwan.

"Tenanglah, aku tidak apa-apa. Tolong jaga Mingyu untukku, aku pulang dulu."

Aku berpisah dengan Seungkwan dan menemui Junhui yang sedari tadi menungguku di lobby rumah sakit.

"Bagaimana kondisinya?" tanya Junhui penasaran.

Aku hanya menggeleng. Aku tidak tahu harus menjawab apa, bahkan melihat Mingyu saja tidak.

Junhui mengerti. Ia berhenti bertanya dan mengantarku pulang.

Entah apa yang terjadi padaku, aku seperti memiliki urgensi tersendiri untuk menceritakan kejadian dirumah sakit tadi pada Junhui. Apa aku haus akan perhatian Junhui? Entahlah.

Junhui berpamitan setelah mengantarku sampai depan gerbang rumahku. Aku menyeka air mataku, takut-takut kalau Ibu bertanya-tanya. Aku melihat Ibu sedang duduk dimeja makan, dari gelagatnya aku tahu bahwa Ibu baru saja menangis, entah apa yan terjadi, Ibu buru-buru menyeka air matanya dan tersenyum padaku.

"Kamu sudah pulang, Nu? Bagaimana Chinatown?" tanya Ibu basa-basi.

Aku tidak memedulikan pertanyaan Ibu, aku jauh lebih penasaran dengan apa yang membuat Ibu menangis. "Apa yang terjadi? Kenapa Ibu menangis?"

"Ibu tidak apa-apa. kamu sudah makan?" lanjut Ibu masih berusaha mengalihkan pembicaraan.

"Aku sudah makan malam dengan Jun tadi, kalau Ibu berubah pikiran, Ibu bisa bercerita padaku kapanpun Ibu mau."

AKu pergi meninggalkan Ibu dan beranjak ke kamarku. Hari ini benar-enar menguras tenaga dan hatiku. Aku memutuskan untuk membersihkan diriku danpergi tidur, kuharap mimpi buruk itu tak datang lagi.

* * *

[8] Taken from Hold Up Script in Lemonade Album by Beyonce.

* * *

 _Ada yang kangen sama Mamah? gak ada ya? yodah._

 _anyway kemaren ada yang nanya2 insta, jadi rencananya mamah mau buat insta isinya shortfic2 meanie gitu, ada yang mau baca gak? kalo banyak yang mau nanti mau bikin, kalo gak yodah gak usah. wkwkwk bhay!_


	15. Commercial Break

**Commercial Break**

* * *

Mau ngasih tahu aja! Mamah baru launching IG: go follow

.

 **mamah_meanie**

.  
Isinya apa?  
-ShortFic Meanie, fiction yang bisa mamah ketik di hape. Jadi kalo moodnya bagus bisa rajin posting.  
-Imagine, nah khusus yang ini nunggu ada momen meanie yang bagus, baru otak bisa jalan bikin imagine dan kalo mood juga pastinya wkwkwk ? ﾟﾘﾂ?  
-fakechat? Gak tahu deh, someday kalo mood.  
-meme? Gak tahu juga wkwkwk gak pinter bikin meme, tapi sesekali mungkin bakalan coba bikin. Kalo garing maapin.  
-editan nista? Ya kalo sempet. :'(

Nah nah nah... buat teaser nih udah ada shortfic yang judulnya #ApartemenMeanie cekidot~~~

#ApartemenMeanie  
"Cheese Burger"  
PART VI

Kalian tahu posisi seks yang sambil berdiri? Kurang lebih seperti itu posisi Mingyu dan Wonwoo saat ini, bedanya Wonwoo masih berpakaian lengkap walaupun minim. Mingyu mendekatkan wajahnya kearah Wonwoo hingga membuat Wonwoo memejamkan matanya. Wonwoo sudah sangat siap 100% untuk bermain lendir bersama Mingyu.

.

Sayangnya, Mingyu tiba-tiba memasukkan sesuatu kedalam mulut Wonwoo, membuatnya mengunyah makanan tersebut dan merasakan sensasi yang familiar dimulutnya.

.

Mingyu tersenyum hangat, "Bagaimana? Apa rasanya sama dengan daging ham yang ada di kedai itu?" tanya Mingyu pada Wonwoo.

.

Wonwoo membuka matanya dan menatap Mingyu dengan dingin, "Tidak," jawab Wonwoo ketus.

.

Mingyu memasang wajah lesu, membuat Wonwoo menjadi gemas dan berhenti memainkan akting murahannya, "Rasanya tidak sama, tapi 100 kali lebih enak dari yang ada di kedai," puji Wonwoo hingga membuat Mingyu tak bisa menahan senyumnya. Mingyu mencium lembut bibir Wonwoo.

.

"Jadi apa aku boleh tidur dikasurmu lagi?" tanya Mingyu menginterupsi pergumulan mereka.

.

.

.

CUT!  
Mau tahu lebih lanjut? Go follow! **mamah_meanie**  
Rencananya #ApartemenMeanie bakalan dibikin series, buat episode pertama judulnya "Cheese Burger". Cheese Burger bakalan diposting kalo follower mamah udah 20. Dikitkan? Makanya buruan follow.  
Udah gitu dulu ya.. See You on IG.

Mamah Dedeh


End file.
